Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Plaything
by Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki
Summary: Back by popular demand, the extended accounts of Emma's dreams she has during the 'Devil' series. Rated 'M' for mature because it's like a romance novel.
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Plaything, Part One

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(The Dream From Dancing With The Devil, Part Eight)

" We're here, " Emma sighed as she parked the beetle outside of Mr. Gold's summer house. She frowned when he gave her a disappointed look. " What? "

" I forgot to tell you. I went back to the other house this week. The new security system had been installed and I felt it was safe to return. "

" You could have told me this sooner, " Emma growled. " If I had known that, I wouldn't have drove out here. "

" It didn't come up in conversation, " Mr. Gold smiled. " We were too busy talking about our plan to catch the thief. "

Emma rolled her eyes as she pulled away out of the driveway, " Whatever you say. "

They were silent as Emma drove back towards town proper. Mr. Gold glanced at her, an impish grin on his lips, " I had a good time with you tonight. "

" Thanks, " Emma sighed. She didn't know how she had a good time though. She had tried to talk about the plan but he had subtly flirted with her almost the entire time, making her a complete mess.

" I appreciate you spending time with me, " He reached over and took her right hand in his left.

" We have a deal, " Emma sighed. His touch made heat course through her veins.

" Is that the ONLY reason you came out with me tonight? " He laced his fingers in hers.

" Well, we WERE supposed to talk about the plan to catch the thief, " Emma reminded him.

" I think we've talked about that enough tonight. We need to talk about... us, " Mr. Gold let her hand go and placed it on her knee.

Emma took a sharp breath, " Move your hand. "

" You want me to move it? " Mr. Gold teased. He slid his hand up to her inner thigh. " Is that better? " He grinned wickedly.

Emma gripped the steering wheel, her knuckles turning white as he stroked her through her jeans, his hand getting progressively higher. " Stop, " She whispered.

He leaned into her ear, " Why should I? " He murmured before nipping at her throat with his lips.

" Please? " Emma gasped as he reached the top of her thigh. She was really struggling to keep control of the car.

" That word only works with Regina, " He murmured. He exhaled against her throat, " I can feel your heart. I can almost hear it. "

" Gold, " Emma gasped, her skin tingling from his breath.

" I know you want me. " He let his hand rest just a scant inch from her crotch. " I've seen the way you look at me. You can't hide anything from me, Emma. "

Emma gasped when he ran his hand in between her legs, grazing her crotch. She pulled the car off to the side of the road, shifting it into 'park' . Before she could have a single thought, he moved away from her throat and took her lips in his, tangling his left hand in her hair as his right went to her legs. She was stunned by the action, unable to do anything but let him kiss her.

She let out a hard gasp when he grazed her with his hand again, pressing his tongue into her mouth. She hesitated for a moment before she matched his intensity until they both needed air. She panted, making little noises in her throat as he placed kisses all along her jawline and neck. " Are you still going to say 'no', my dear? " He whispered after kissing a trail to her ear.

" Gold, " Emma gasped when he slid his right hand underneath her sweater, cupping her her left breast and massaging it gently through the fabric. He took her lips in another passion filled kiss, his mouth muffling her moans as he rubbed her hardened nipple. She was helpless, enjoying what he was doing to her.

He removed his hand from her breast, easing it down her stomach until he reached the waistband of her jeans. He made quick work of the button and zipper before sliding his hand downward. Emma shivered hard when his fingers grazed her through her underwear. He pushed them aside, burying two fingers inside her.

He nipped and kissed at her neck as he stroked her, eliciting husky moans and gasps from her. Emma thought she was going to come that alone when he pulled away. He removed his hand from her pants before rising up to look her deep in the eyes. " I have to have you. I need you, Emma. "

Emma couldn't think, her body screaming for more. She gulped then nodded, " Alright. "

Mr. Gold reached over to the ignition and switched the car off. "Let's go. "

" What? " Emma gasped. " Here? "

" Yes, " Mr. Gold said then gave her a brief yet hot kiss. " I need you right now. Grab that blanket. "

Emma opened her door as he got out on his side after getting the blanket out of the back seat. She climbed out of the car, shutting the door as he walked around to her. He wrapped his arm around her, pressing her hips close to his. She felt his hardness pressing against her, a rush of excitement shaking her entire body.

He looked into her eyes, " Let's get away from the road. "

Emma nodded wordlessly as he took her hand and led her into the woods a little ways, nodding at her when he found the perfect place. She spread the blanket on the ground and he seized her again, kissing her deeply. They parted for air, their eyes locking as Emma reached for the hem of her sweater as Mr. Gold started to take off his clothes. In a swift motion, she pulled it off and tossed it down next to the blanket.

She pulled off her boots, tossing them away as well. She glanced at Mr. Gold as she slid off her jeans, finding he was still in his pants. She went to him, her hands going to his belt. He smiled wickedly as she worked it loose before unbuttoning his pants.

She reached for his zipper but he grabbed her hands and whispered, " Lay down. "

Emma lowered herself down to the blanket, his hands still holding hers until she was on the ground. He lowered himself down slowly, his right leg giving him a bit of trouble before he was completely down. He leaned into Emma, taking her lips in a languid kiss as he urged her onto her back. He let go of her hands and pushed her bra up over her breasts to expose them to him.

He caressed them, flicking her hardened peaks with his thumbs before sliding his hands down her body. His hands were soft and warm. His touch stoked the fire that was already threatening to consume her from the inside out. He leaned down, flicking her nipples with his tongue until she gasped.

He wrapped his fingers around the waistband of her panties. He urged her to lift her hips so he could get them off. He pulled them down her legs, tossing them aside once they were off. His hands then went to his pants, unzipping them and pushing them down so they weren't in the way.

Emma gasped when he moved over her, easing her thighs apart with his hips and hands. He leaned down, his lips hovering over hers as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He took a deep breath giving her a deep, hard kiss as he pressed into her. She groaned as he filled her, her hands going to his shoulders.

She ran her hands all over his back and arms, savoring the warmth he radiated. Her fingers danced over his muscles and she realized he was a lot stronger than she had fathomed. She slid her hands back up, tangling her fingers in his hair as he continued to lavish sloppy, passionate kisses on her lips. She inhaled deeply, his scent flooding her senses and drawing her closer to being a part of him and him being a part of her.

The things he had already done to her had made her more sensitive, each thrust making her tremble from the inside out. She moved with him, meeting him each time he moved forward. He broke away, panting for air as he continued to move. His hair had fallen forward and feathered across her face so she brushed it back with her fingers.

He looked at her, smiling tenderly before seizing her mouth again in another passionate kiss. As they kissed, Emma could feel herself nearing the edge, moaning deep in her throat. Mr. Gold didn't miss it, moving faster as if the throw her completely over. He pulled away from her mouth, clenching his jaw as worked her.

Emma cried out as her climax rocked her body. She panted sharply as he continued to thrust, his urgency to reaching his own release evident. He inhaled sharply, throwing his head back when he came, his fingers digging into Emma's thighs...


	2. Chapter 2

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Plaything, Part Two

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Dream from 'Dancing With The Devil, Part Three)

Emma woke to the sound of someone tapping on her window lightly. She opened her eyes and blinked, sighing when she remembered why she had to sleep in her car. She yawned and the tapping came again. She looked out the car window to find Mr. Gold standing there.

She growled and rolled down the window, " What is it, Gold? "

" Is everything alright, Miss Swan? " He asked gently.

Emma pushed her hair back, " Yeah. "

" Then why are you sleeping in your car? " Mr. Gold queried. " Did you have an argument with Miss Blanchard? "

Emma narrowed her eyes at him, " It's none of your business, Gold. "

" If you say so, " Mr. Gold said. He waited a few ticks then asked, " May I treat you to breakfast? "

" Where? " Emma reached down and eased her seat back up.

" I'm on my way to Granny's to pick up my order, " Mr. Gold motioned down the street. " I can order you something then we can eat at my shop. "

Emma's stomach growled, letting her know it agreed with the suggestion though her mind was apprehensive. " Do you have time to do that? "

" Yes, I do. It won't take long for them to make it, " Mr. Gold said. " What shall I get you? "

Emma sighed, " Eggs, bacon and toast I guess. "

" Good choice, " Mr. Gold smiled. He reached under his jacket and got out a ring of keys. He deftly picked one out of the bunch. " Meet me inside my shop. Wouldn't want any of Regina's moles to see us walking together. "

" I'll be there, " Emma took the keys by the one he had picked out. She watched him walk away then opened her door. She got out of the car and stretched. She then turned around and reached into car for the blanket. She pulled it out and shook it before folding it and throwing it in the passenger seat.

She shut the car door after locking it, walking across the street then down to the shop. She looked around to make sure no one was watching then put the key in the door. Her heart started to race as she turned the key then slipped into the shop. She closed the door gently and leaned against the wall to wait for Mr. Gold.

The minutes ticked by as an unexplainable anticipation built up in her body. Her heart pounded in her ears, her breath catching in her throat each time she took one. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the door opened and Mr. Gold came in.

His eyes locked with hers, a slow smile spreading across his lips. He held out the take out bag from Granny's, " Are you ready? "

Emma nodded, taking the bag from him. She gasped when he placed his newly freed hand on her waist before sliding it around to the small of her back. He pulled her much closer, his grin softening a bit. His face was so close to hers, she could feel his breath on her lips " What are you doing? " Emma whispered.

" Picking up where we left off last night, " Mr. Gold said then took her lips in his. The kiss was powerful, as if he were hungry for something other than food.

Emma clumsily set the bag on the nearest display case then brought her hands up to his shoulders. She returned the kiss with the same intensity he was giving her, the heat from his body melting into hers. They broke for air, Emma easing her hands down between them. She gave him a coy glance as her hands went to the buttons of his jacket.

Mr. Gold sucked at her lips and kissed her jaw as her trembling hands fumbled with the buttons. Once they were undone, he captured her lips in another heated kiss, gasping against her mouth as she slid her arms around his waist and up his back. He pulled away a little and took a raspy breath. " Do you wish to take this upstairs? " He whispered huskily against Emma's lips.

His breath on her lips sent a hard shiver through her, making her barely able to nod and whisper, " Yes please. "

Their hands scarcely left each other as they made their way to the back room and then to the door that led to the stairs. Mr. Gold let out a little sigh and pulled away. He opened the door before smiling at Emma. " After you, my dear. "

She mounted the stairs, Mr. Gold right behind her. Though the staircase wasn't that long, it seemed like an eternity before they reached the top. As soon as they did, Mr. Gold seized Emma, kissing her deeply once more. They kissed until they both needed air.

Emma watched as he backed away a little bit. He leaned his cane against the wall at the foot of the bed. He brought his hands up to his jacket and slid it off. He folded in half and placed it over a chair a few feet from the bed.

He then put his hands on her jacket, sliding it off as she pulled her arms out of the sleeves. He placed her jacket with his then removed his scarf from around her neck. He folded it and placed it with the jackets on the chair. He pulled her to him again, giving her a blistering, deep kiss that went on forever.

When they did break for air, Emma's hands found her way to the buttons of his shirt, fumbling with them as he kept nudging her towards the bed. She let herself down when she felt the mattress against the back of her legs, her hands never leaving Mr. Gold. When she reached where the shirt was tucked into his pants, her grabbed her hands and stopped her. She looked up at him, his dark eyes smoldering with desire.

He wordlessly untucked his shirt, unbuttoning the last few buttons before sliding it off. Emma moved over as he sat on the edge of the bed with her, his hands going to the hem of her sweater. Emma lifted her arms over head as he pulled it off gently but swiftly. He put his hands just underneath the bottom band of her bra, sliding them around to her back.

In one deft movement, he had the bra unhooked and slid it down her arms. He tossed it away, giving her another hungry look. He leaned in, taking her lips in a brief kiss before trailing his lips down her chin and throat. He kissed his way down her chest, making a trail of them to her breasts.

Emma gasped as he flicked his tongue across one nipple then the other as he fondled her. She lifted her hands up, lacing her fingers through his hair as he started to suck and nip at her. He slid his right hand down between her legs, pressing at the crotch of her pants as he continued to work her. He moved away suddenly, Emma giving him a pleading look as if she we asking him to continue.

He kissed her, plunging his tongue deep into her mouth then rose to his feet, his trembling hands going to his belt as he kicked off his shoes. Emma followed suit, reaching for her boots as he took off his pants. She pulled off her boots, setting them aside as he sat back down on the bed. She came back up, her eyes raking his naked body slowly as she did.

" Lay back, " He whispered huskily when their eyes locked.

Emma did as she was told, bringing her legs up so she was fully on the bed. Her hands went to her jeans, unbuttoning them. Mr. Gold reached up, wrapping his fingers in the waistband of the jeans as she unzipped them. He pulled them down, Emma raising off the bed so he could get them past her thighs.

Once they were off, he pulled her underwear off as well and pitched them aside. He mounted the bed to her side, moving to her face. He took her lips in a deep kiss as he slid his left hand down her body until it rested between her legs. Emma gasped into his mouth as he prodded her with his fingers, running them along her opening until she whimpered.

He smiled against her lips as he slid two fingers into her, teasing her jewel with his thumb as he stroked her. She gasped and bucked, riding his hand because she needed more. He moved to her ear, exhaling against her neck before whispering, " Now? "

Emma nodded, spreading her legs as if to stress the point. She shivered when he took his fingers from her and got between her legs. He put his hands on her thighs, bringing her legs up around his hips as he pressed into her slowly. She let out a gasp as he filled her, her core trembling as it accepted him.

Her hands went to his shoulders as he started to thrust into her. She started to match his rhythm, their bodies soon moving as one. He paused, leaning down to kiss her languidly until Emma bucked against him. " Keep going, " She whispered against his lips.

" As you wish, " He murmured, thrusting his hips again but slowly.

Emma was way past the point of wanting slow. She wanted hard and fast for she was teetering on the edge on ecstasy. Mr. Gold must have sensed it for he started moving faster, Emma matching his pace until her release rocked her body. She cried out, her core snapping tight around him.

He leaned down, sucking and biting at her neck as she spasmed around him. He started moving his hips again, the way he was breathing letting Emma know he was about to come as well. She cried out when he bit her shoulder and growled, his body going stiff over her. After a long moment, he relaxed and let go of her shoulder.

Her shoulder stung where he had bit her but she still held him close, running her hands up and down his back as they both recovered...


	3. Chapter 3

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Plaything, Part Three

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(The Dream From 'Into The Devil's Den, Part Four)

Emma woke to find herself sitting at the top of Mr. Gold's staircase, her back against the wall. She looked around, wondering how much time had passed. She got to her feet and went down to the landing to see if he was still in the living room. She sighed with relief when she found him on the couch, reading a book.

" Did you enjoy your nap, my dear? " He asked. Emma was pretty sure he had heard her come down.

" I'm sorry, " Emma came the rest of the way down. " I didn't mean to. "

" It's quite alright. It's been very peaceful, " Mr. Gold set the book down and got the glass he had been drinking from. He stood up and made his way to the bar without the help of his cane.

He was a bit wobbly but he made it. He picked up the open bottle of whiskey there and poured himself a glass. He glanced at Emma, " Would you like one? "

" I can't, " Emma shook her head

" You're not on duty, remember? " Mr. Gold reminded her.

" Not as far as Regina is concerned, " Emma said.

" Not as far as I am concerned either, " Mr. Gold smiled. " Tonight, you are my guest and I would appreciate it if you would accept my hospitality tonight. "

Emma sighed, " Fine. One. "

" That's a girl, " Mr. Gold said.

Emma walked to the bar from the foot of the stairs, taking the glass from Mr. Gold when he offered it to her. She took a sip, " Wow. Good stuff. "

" Of course, " Mr. Gold said. He put his right arm out to her, " Help me back to the couch, please? "

Emma took his arm, letting him lean on her for support. They made their way to the couch slowly, Emma letting Mr. Gold down before she took a seat at the other end of the couch. She caught him staring at her and said, " What? "

" I don't bite, " Mr. Gold said with a wry grin. " Come closer. "

Emma hesitated for a long moment then moved to the middle of the couch. She gave him a nervous smile then looked at the book on the end table. She motioned towards it, " So what are you reading? "

" That book on dreams I told you about, " Mr. Gold picked it up. " I was making sure my translation of your dream was correct. "

" And was it? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

" Spot on actually, " Mr. Gold said.

" Wow, " Emma nodded. She looked at the glass of whiskey in her hands. She glanced at Mr. Gold, " I... had... another one. A dream I mean. "

" Oh really? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. " Would you like to share? "

Emma shook her head, " I don't know. "

" I need the practice, my dear. Please? " Mr. Gold's tone was gently prodding.

Emma took a sip of whiskey then tried to recall the dream, " I was in the white nightgown again. Barefoot too. "

" Was it like the other one? " Mr. Gold said. " In the woods and all that? "

" Not really, " Emma shook her head. " I was in a mine. The crying man was there though. "

" I see, " Mr. Gold nodded. " Go on. "

" Well I found a torch and I followed the path downward until I got to what I guess was the bottom. It was there I found the crying man. He was in some kind of cell and was asking me to get him out, " Emma explained.

" What did he look like? Did you see him? " Mr. Gold cocked his head to the side as he set the whiskey glass down on the end table.

" No, " Emma shook her head. " This big wind came up and blew out the torches before I could. "

Mr. Gold thought for a long moment then sighed, " I don't think there's anything I can tell you about it. "

" I didn't think you would, " Emma muttered and took another drink.

" I'm sorry, " Mr. Gold reached over and took her right hand in his left. " But there is something I'd like to tell you. "

" What's that? " Emma asked.

" Last night, you asked why I was doing all these things for you, " Mr. Gold said.

" You told me, " Emma nodded.

Mr. Gold put his hand up, " I didn't get to finish because you cut me off. "

" Oh, " Emma said.

Mr. Gold's expression became somber, " I am taking care of you because, frankly my dear, I want to. "

" You what? But why? " Emma was shocked by the revelation.

" Because I know all too well what it's like to be alone, " Mr. Gold put his other hand around the one he was already holding. " I know how bad it hurts. Even when you try not to feel the pain, you know it's always there. "

Emma was speechless because he was right. Being alone hurt so bad. It was why she shut everything and everyone that caused her pain out. Still, pain found it's way through sometimes.

" I don't think you like it any more than I like it. But we can do something about it, " Mr. Gold said. " You and I. "

Emma's head was swirling, her heart pounding in her chest. " But why me? "

" Because we're exactly the same. We need someone who understands the other and we understand each other, " Mr. Gold said. " I want to give you everything you need for as long as you will have me. "

Emma didn't have a chance to reply because Mr. Gold leaned in and kissed her. She was in shock for a moment then started to kiss him back. The kiss was gentle at first, Mr. Gold bringing his right hand up to cradle the side of her face. They broke for air, Emma gasping as he sucked and nibbled at her lips and jaw.

He took her lips again, deepening the kiss as he moved closer. He put his left hand on her shoulder, softly easing her backwards until she was against the arm of the couch. He took his hand from her face, easing it around to the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair.

Emma managed to gain control of her trembling hands, lifting them up and placing them on his arms. He pulled away again, this time kneeling on the couch between Emma's legs. His eyes remained fixed on her as he started to unbutton his jacket. He took it off and threw it in a chair close to the couch.

Emma was mesmerized as his his hands worked to loosen his tie, which soon joined his jacket. He unbuttoned his shirt next, making quick work of the buttons though his hands were trembling. Once it was unbuttoned, he leaned down and kissed Emma again. He then leaned over to her ear and whispered, " Take off your jacket. "

Emma sat up once he had moved back, pulling it off a quickly as she could. She reached for the hem of her sweater, her eyes locking with his. " Off with it, off with it, " He whispered.

Emma complied, not only pulling off the sweater but her tank top as well. She let out a surprised gasp when he seized her lips again, pushing her back hard against the arm of the couch. She couldn't get enough of his whiskey flavored kisses and it seemed he could get enough of hers either.

She moaned against his mouth when he brought his right hand up, stroking her through her bra. He found the single hook that held the garment closed nestled between her breasts, unhooking it and letting the garment fall away. He fondled her chest, working her nipples with his fingers as he moved away from her mouth and downward. She brought her hands up to his shoulders as he took her left nipple into his mouth.

She gasped and whimpered as sucked at it until she thought she couldn't take any more. He did the same to the right then he pulled away, leaving her panting for air as he slowly got to his feet. He stared down at her, the light from the fire dancing across his skin as he kicked off his shoes and started to take off his pants. Emma leaned down, pulling off her boots before getting up and making quick work of her jeans.

When she came up from taking the jeans and her panties off, Mr. Gold put his trembling hands on her waist before sliding them down to run them over her ass. He pulled her closer, pressing his hips against hers. The hardness she felt made her heart leap and her knees go weak. He leaned into her ear, nipping it before he whispered, " Let's go to the fire. "

He pulled away, grabbing a throw pillow from the couch before taking Emma by the hand and leading her to the fireplace. He put the pillow down then put his arms around her again, urging her to the floor with him as he went down. She let him ease her down on her back as he spread her legs with his own, her head landing on the soft pillow. He moved over her, kissing her deeply and moving his hands down to her thighs.

He urged her hips into position gently, his hardness pressing against her inner thigh. He moved away from her mouth, easing her legs around his hips as he moved forward. Emma gasped as he pressed into her, filling her completely. She let out a little cry as he began to thrust slowly. He let out a gasp, panting as she started to match his rhythm.

Emma watched as the firelight danced across his skin. There was a fine sheen of sweat starting to appear on him and she was sweating a little as well. She wasn't for certain if it was the fire causing it or the growing heat that was fingering through her body from her belly.

The noises and smells that filled the room made her head swirl. They were close enough to the fire to hear the sound the logs as they burned. The pops and crackles acted as punctuations to the gasps and moans they were eliciting from each other. The combination of his scent with the whiskey, the smell of the fire and of lovemaking also made her feel dizzy.

He paused, leaning down to take her lips in a deep, sweet kiss. He took her right hand in his left, tangling their fingers together as he plundered her mouth. She met his tongue with her own, the kiss becoming more wonton and needy as they continued to taste each other. As they sucked at each others mouth, he gently began to move his hips again.

Emma started to want more though. Her core ached for release and what he was doing was just teasing her, making her want something more. " Faster, " She gasped against his mouth as she moved her hands to his shoulders.

Mr. Gold smiled, more than happy to comply with her request. He changed position just slightly and started moving faster, Emma feeling like something inside of her was about to shatter. When it did, she cried his name and dug her fingers into his shoulders.

His breathing became faster as he continued to thrust into her trembling core. He let out a loud groan, his muscles going taut beneath her fingers as he came...


	4. Chapter 4

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Plaything, Part Four

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(This is an unmentioned dream but is one that is referred to as a recurring one. The dream takes place in the jail after Emma arrests Mr. Gold for beating Mr. French. Booking takes an interesting turn... very interesting.)

" Face me, " Emma said as she worked the camera. She was taking Mr. Gold's mugshots so she could book him on assault charges. She took the picture, the bright light of the flash startling him a bit in the dark office. " Okay, now to the right. "

" Is this necessary? " Mr. Gold asked, sounding less than pleased to be there.

" You nearly beat that man to death so yeah, " Emma replied. " Turn to the right. "

Mr. Gold gave her a nasty look then did as he was told. She took the picture then he glared at her, " Are we finished? "

Emma pulled the paper off the back of the pictures and started putting together his file folder, " No. I still need to pat you down and get fingerprints. "

Mr. Gold let out a low growl, " Why do you need to pat me down? "

" I didn't have a chance to do it at the cabin, " Emma said. She turned to face him, taking a deep breath to prepare herself as she got out the handcuff key.

" I left my gun there, " Mr. Gold said. He smirked, " Unless you picked it up and I didn't see you. "

" You had a gun too? " Emma arched an eyebrow as she unlocked the handcuffs. Her mind kept going back to the way he looked when she put the handcuffs on him. The smirk he had on his face let her know he found it arousing.

She thought he was going to kiss her then and there. In fact, it was the only thing she thought about the entire drive back to the police station... well, almost. She was also curious about what Mr. Gold had been talking about when he was beating Mr. French. She had come in on the tail end of it but Mr. Gold wasn't made it clear he wasn't going to elaborate.

" I didn't use it, " Mr. Gold said. " It was just... a scare tactic. "

" Well it's a good thing I didn't see it, " Emma frowned. " If I had of, the charges would be much more severe. Take off your coat. "

" Can we just please get this over with quickly? " Mr. Gold sounded impatient as he shrugged out of his coat. He handed it to her, " Now what? "

" Turn around and lean on the desk, " Emma frowned. After he did what he was told, she checked his coat pockets. They were empty so she set it down moved on to him.

She carefully patted him down, starting with his suit jacket. She ran her hands into his pockets, finding his wallet in the left front pocket. She took it out and threw it on the desk. She checked the right, finding a half-empty silver flask and his pocket watch.

" What's in here? " Emma asked as she held the flask up. She was fairly certain it was some kind of booze.

Mr. Gold didn't look at her, " A little courage. "

" Did you have some 'courage' before you went after Mr. French? " Emma arched an eyebrow. It hadn't occurred to her to check to see if he was drunk. If he were, it would have explained a lot.

" No, Miss Swan. I'm completely sober, " Mr. Gold replied. " Looking for more charges to level against me? "

" Maybe, " Emma leaned in and sniffed him. He didn't smell like he had been drinking, his scent sending a ripple of lust through her. She took a breath to get back to herself then put the flask and pocket watch down next to the wallet, " You can have those back when someone comes to bail you out. "

" When do I get my phone call so I can call someone to bail me out? " Mr. Gold asked.

" Once you're booked, " Emma said. She patted his upper body down again, either to make sure she hadn't missed anything or to avoid going lower, she wasn't sure.

She could feel how muscular he was beneath his clothes, a shiver running through her as she wondered what his bare skin would feel like under her fingers. " There's nothing else in there, my dear, " Mr. Gold said teasingly as he glanced over his shoulder at her. " Can you please finish and stop wasting my time? "

Emma sighed, letting her hands go lower. She felt his pants pockets then down his legs, catching her breath when she felt something when she ran her hand down his inner left thigh. Mr. Gold inhaled sharply when she touched it again. " Kindly move your hand, " He said hoarsely.

Emma blushed furiously, realizing that she had touched his major gender identifier. " Sorry, sorry. "

" Please finish! " Mr. Gold demanded.

Emma knelt down, running her hands down first one leg then the other to make sure there was no weapon hidden there. Her hands trembled when she felt what strong legs he had, even the lame one was in rather good shape considering. Her mouth going dry then she sighed, getting back to her feet. " You're clean. "

" I could have told you that, " Mr. Gold said. " Now, are you done? "

Emma nodded, " Yeah. Let's get you into the cell. "

" Lovely, " He muttered, pushing himself off the desk. He turned, smirking at the state Emma was in. " And what has you so flushed, my dear? "

" Nothing, " Emma said. She was lying. Frisking him had made her one gigantic mess. All she could think of was how it would feel to make love to him. She couldn't think of anything else but his lithe, muscular body wrapped around her as he pushed her to the heavens.

Mr. Gold leaned closer, his breath tickling her face as he stared into her eyes. " Are you so sure about that? "

Emma couldn't breathe because the way he looked at her was making it impossible. She nodded, " Yeah. Nothing. "

Mr. Gold chuckled, " You're a horrible liar, my dear. "

Emma was shocked when he grabbed her by the waistband of her jeans, yanking her to him. He pressed his body against her, making her dizzy. " What are you doing? " She stammered out.

" I know what I'm looking at, " Mr. Gold smirked. " You want me. "

Emma shivered because he had hit the nail on the head. She didn't know how he had been so accurate but there it was. " I don't... "

" Your mouth says 'no' but your body has every indication that you do, " Mr, Gold leaned back against the desk for support as he set his cane down. He used his newly freed right hand to push Emma's jacket aside, smiling as the tiny peaks that pushed against the fabric of her sweater. He flicked one with his thumb, pleased with himself at the gasp it elicited.

" It's chilly in here, " Emma whimpered, regretting the fact she had worn such a flimsy bra. She knew that it wasn't cold at all. She was burning up but she wasn't sure if it was the heater or her own lust that made the room so stifling.

" I told you that you cannot lie to me, " Mr. Gold flicked the nipple again. He then pinched it, pleased with the sharper gasp that it beget. " You want me to make love to you. I can see it in your eyes. "

Emma gasped, a shiver of lust rocking her and centering in her belly. She took a deep breath and tried to sound as menacing as possible as she said, " Stop it, Gold. "

" Oh you'll do what, my dear? " Mr. Gold said as he cupped her breast, rubbing the nipple with the heel of his hand. " You'll put the handcuffs on me again? "

Emma gasped, her hips twitching involuntarily from the way he was fondling her. He smiled then leaned in, taking her lips in a blistering kiss. She gasped again, something in her snapping and allowing her to return the kiss with the same intensity. When he prodded her lips with his tongue, she parted them and let him in.

He leaned back on the desk, setting her off-balance and giving her no choice but the lean on him for support. They ravished each others mouths until Emma thought she was going to pass out from the lack of air. She pulled away, gasping for air as he stared at her, looking quite satisfied with himself.

" Come, " Mr. Gold pushed off of the desk and grabbed his cane. He kept his left hand on the waistband of her jeans as he pushed her backwards. He forced her around as he got in front of her, pulling her towards the jail cell. The force he was using pressed the crotch seam hard against her tender core, making it hard to walk but she managed to follow.

He forced her into the cell, smiling wickedly as he shoved her towards the bed. He let her waistband go, his left hand going to the buttons that held his jacket closed. He didn't take his hunger-filled eyes from her as he deftly unbuttoned the jacket before shrugging it off. " Strip, " He commanded.

Emma felt powerless to do anything but obey, easing her jacket off. She looked around for a place to put it but Mr. Gold grabbed it, throwing it in the floor at the foot of the cot with his jacket. He loosened his tie as she pulled off her sweater, both articles soon joining the jackets on the floor. She then watched as he dexterously unbuckled his belt with one hand before she moved forward, putting her hands on his.

Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow as she pushed the belt out of the way and unbuttoned his pants. He watched as she moved her hands upwards, making quick work of his shirt buttons in spite of her shaky hands. Once the buttons were undone, she pulled the shirt free and moved her hands up again.

She started to ease the shirt from him, gliding her hands over his shoulders and enjoying the way he felt under her fingers. She had it about half off when he captured her lips in a searing kiss that made her curl her fingers in the smooth silk of the shirt. She was so distracted by the kiss, she didn't realize he had moved his left hand to her back until her bra fell off of her shoulders as they parted for air.

Emma glanced down then at him, bringing her arms across her chest to cover herself but he stopped her. " Don't be so shy. I want to see you, " He was smiling like an imp as he looked at her in all her topless glory. He looked lower, " All of you. "

She sat down on the edge of the cot, pulling her boots off as he kicked off his shoes. She got back to her feet, glancing at him as she undid the button on her jeans. Her face grew warm as she eased the zipper down, her heart pounding in her ears as she heard him take off his pants. She didn't know how she was still upright, her knees were quivering so bad.

" Nice, " He murmured as she eased her jeans off, revealing her bikini cut black underwear. He must have glanced at her black bra because he then said, " They match. "

She looked at him, her breath catching in her throat as her eyes raked his body. He looked better than she had imagine as she frisked him. Though he wasn't a big man, he was muscular and well put together. She let out a sharp gasp when her eyes settled on his black silk boxers and a very prominent bulge in them.

He smirked as he took a step towards her, " Lay down. "

Emma backed up until she felt the cot behind her legs, easing herself down and doing as she was told. He came to the bed, laying his cane on the floor before mounting the bed. He moved over her, taking her lips in deep kiss as he tangled his left hand in her hair. His chest brushed against her nipples, making her moan into his mouth.

They broke for air, Emma panting as he kissed his way down her neck and chest. She moaned sharply as he circled her left nipple with his tongue before taking it into his mouth and sucking at it intensely. The way he was on top of her had his hardness resting right on top of her yearning core, the feel of it making her dizzy with desire. He switched to the other nipple and Emma brought her hands up to run them over his back as he worked it much the same he had the other.

He untangled his hand from her hair, sliding his body down hers as he continued to suck and nibble at her. He eased downward still, easing her legs apart with his hand. He pushed the soaked crotch of her panties aside before stroking her wet folds with his fingers. After a few strokes, he pressed two fingers into her and worked her as he teased her clit with his thumb.

She shivered hard when he licked her thigh before dipping his head between her legs. She let out a hard gasp when he flicked her swollen clit with his tongue as he continued to work her with the fingers buried in her core. She reached down, tangling her fingers in his hair as he continued what he was doing. Her hips started bucking gently, the tightness in her core starting to build as he stopped and pulled away.

Emma let out a whine, " Don't stop. "

Mr. Gold smirked at her as he got off the cot for a moment, " I have no intention to. "

Emma watched as he took off his boxers before he looked at her. His eyes were full of fire, looking like those of a wild animal. She found it exciting and frightening all at once. She looked at his body, the moonlight dancing across his completely naked form.

He looked her over as well, his eyes stopping at her panties. " Those have got to go. "

" Then take them off, " Emma was shocked she could even talk after what he had done to her.

He walked back to her, easing the panties off throwing them in the floor. He remounted the bed, getting between her legs and easing them apart as he moved between them. He put his hands behind her knees, holding her legs apart as he moved forward.

Emma gasped as he filled her, her hands going to his shoulders as he moved. He pulled out almost all the way and pressed back into her again and again. She started to move with him as she craved more stimulation, the fire in her being stoked to new heights. She wrapped her legs around his hips, taking him deeper into her body as their lovemaking reached a fever pitch.

Mr. Gold leaned down and took her mouth in a deep sizzling kiss, pumping into her when her inner walls started to tighten around him. He moved lower, sucking at her chin before moving to the side of her neck, continuing to thrust into her for all he was worth. They were moving so hard and fast, Emma was certain the bed would have broke if it weren't made of metal. His hands went to her ass, his fingers digging into her soft flesh.

She cried out, her body flooding with ecstasy as her orgasm hit her full force. She was numbly aware that Mr. Gold followed her soon afterward, his mouth clamped firmly to her shoulder as he came...


	5. Chapter 5

The Devil's Plaything, Part Five

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(This is the dream I mentioned in 'Deal With The Devil' that Emma had while she was knocked out from the drugs Jefferson gave her.)

Emma was numbly aware of the fact she was being tied up. She could feel the duct tape go around her ankles and the rope around her wrists. She could even feel the gag in her mouth but she couldn't do anything to stop Jefferson from doing what he had planned. The thought scared her for she wasn't really for sure what he had in mind for her.

~Why is he doing this? ~ The words echoed in her head. ~What does he want from me? ~

The worst case scenario played in her mind and she went cold. It wouldn't have been the first time someone had tried to force themselves on her but she had always been able to fight them off. Being sedated would keep her from protecting herself and that thought frightened her. She hated the idea of being so helpless.

Her mind went to Mary-Margret. If she didn't catch her before the arraignment, things would be even worse for her. She felt so trapped though because she didn't know how long the drugs Jefferson used would last. If they lasted the whole night, she was screwed.

She could feel Jefferson stroke her cheek with his fingers. His breath tickled her ear as he whispered, " Sleep now. I have plans for you soon enough. I'll be back. "

She struggled to listen as his muffled footsteps retreated and a door close yet far away shut. She was relieved he left but he had promised to return and would probably do it before the sedative wore off. It was so strange how she could hear and feel but not move. It was like being trapped in water yet being able to breathe.

She slowly began to lose what little consciousness she had struggled to hang onto, passing out completely...

Some time later, the acrid smell of smoke reached her nostrils. It was enough to bring her out of her stupor, her consciousness returning instantly. She jerked, realizing she was still bound. The gag in her mouth kept her from crying out and she panicked.

Just as she became certain she was going to die, she felt the backside of a knife slide up her wrists, the ropes that bound her falling away. The knife then went to the tape, splitting it as well. The gag loosened and a hand grabbed her right arm. " Come, my dear. We must hurry. "

Emma furrowed her brow and turned to find it was Mr. Gold. " Gold? " She whispered.

" No time to explain, " He said quickly. " Just come with me. "

Emma nodded, letting him lead her through the thickening smoke through a room off the back of the living room and out a back door. They moved quickly to the side of the house to find Emma's beetle parked there. " I'm driving, " Mr. Gold said sharply. " You're in no shape to. "

Emma didn't argue, getting in on the passenger side as he went to the drivers' side. He opened the door, grabbing Emma's keys before getting in. " Take this, " He shoved his cane at her.

Emma took it, finding it was wet. She looked at her hand in the dim light, shocked to see blood. " What did you do? " She asked as he started the car and shifted into gear.

" I saved you, " Mr. Gold said as he sped out of the driveway.

" How? " Emma said though she was pretty certain how he had went about it. There was a loud boom behind them, Jefferson's house bursting into flames. She looked at Mr. Gold, " You're a damn pyromaniac! "

" It wasn't me, " Mr. Gold said. " He had an oil lamp burning. It got knocked over in the fight and broke. "

" Fight? " Emma said then looked at the bloody cane in her hands again. " You beat him to death with your cane? "

" He wasn't dead when I left him but he probably is now, " Mr. Gold replied. He glanced at her, " You're welcome. "

Emma blinked, realizing he had indeed saved her life. She sighed, " I'm sorry. I just... "

" Don't like my methods. I know, " Mr. Gold said.

Emma frowned, " Yes. Now, are we going to look for Mary-Margret? "

" That is no longer necessary, " Mr. Gold said.

" It's not? " Emma arched an eyebrow. " Why is that? "

Mr. Gold smirked, " I called David Nolan and he found her. They are at the jail, making up as we speak. "

Emma blushed, " What do you mean 'making-up' ? "

" They were talking when I left. I locked Miss Blanchard up so there's really not much else they could do, is there? "

Emma shook her head, " I guess not. "

" Besides, " Mr. Gold said. " She was still rather mad at him. "

" I'll bet, " Emma scoffed. She recalled how David had all but told Mary-Margret he thought she had indeed killed Kathryn. She looked out the window, furrowing her brow. " This isn't the way back to town. "

" No, it's not. I'm taking you someplace safe for the night, " Mr. Gold replied. " That man back there might not be dead and you need to hide at least until morning. "

" And you're going to stay with me? " Emma said.

" Yes, " Mr. Gold nodded.

" So where are we going? " Emma asked.

" We're going to my cabin, " Mr. Gold replied.

Emma looked at the cane again, " But you beat him up. "

" I broke his nose, " Mr. Gold corrected her. " He backed into the table with the lamp after that and knocked it over. All of that blood is from one good blow. "

Emma frowned, " Oh. Then maybe he was able to get out before the house went up. "

" My point exactly, " Mr. Gold said. " We're very close now. Perhaps you can get cleaned up and get some rest before the arraignment in the morning. "

" Cleaned up? " Emma furrowed her brow. " You mean the cabin has running water? "

Mr. Gold smirked, " Of course. Did you think it didn't? "

" Most cabins don't, " Emma started.

" Well, it isn't like most cabins, " He cut her off. " I have a well, electricity and a comfortable bed. "

Emma shivered when he mentioned the bed. She then looked at him, " Where are you going to sleep? "

" Who said I was sleeping? " Mr. Gold said. " I'm going to sit up and keep watch over you while you rest. "

" Oh. Thank you, " Emma said quietly. " I need it. "

" I know you do, " Mr. Gold said gently. He pulled down the narrow road Emma knew led to the cabin. He pulled up to the door as close as he could and shut the car off. He took the keys out of the ignition and handed them to Emma.

" Oh, thanks, " Emma took them and realized she didn't have her jacket. " Oh damn. "

" What's wrong, my dear? " Mr. Gold asked.

Emma reached down, finding she still had her badge but her gun was gone. " My jacket and my gun. "

Mr. Gold reached into his coat and produced her piece, " I was able to get this but I didn't see the jacket. "

Emma took the gun, " Did he have this? "

" Yes but he dropped it when I hit him in the face, " Mr. Gold took a long look at her, his eyes flicking down then back up to her face. " Come, let's get you inside. It's too cold for you to be out here like that, " He smiled slightly.

Emma nodded in agreement. Since Jefferson had taken her jacket, it left her in her rather skimpy tank top. " Right. "

Mr. Gold grabbed his cane then got out on the driver's side while Emma got out on her side. He waited for her as she walked around the car before heading to the door. Emma watched as he moved his coat and suit jacket aside, getting the key fob he kept hooked to his belt. He found the key and unlocked the door.

He pushed the door open then stepped aside. He gave Emma a look that was so sweet, she thought she'd pass out again, " After you. "

Emma walked in, taking a look around at the sparsely furnished room. A cushioned chair was covered with a sheet and there was an uncomfortable looking wooden one as well. A firewood box sat in front of fireplace but it was empty. She glanced over to where Mr. Gold had beaten Moe French, the chair he had used to support himself still where he had left it.

" Excuse the mess, " Mr. Gold said. " I haven't been out here since... well, you know. "

" It's okay, " Emma said. " I don't think anyone will look for us here. "

Mr. Gold smirked, " That was the idea. "

Emma's breath caught in her throat. No one knew she had been kidnapped and now no one would know she was holed up in the woods with Mr. Gold. She looked around, seeing no evidence of a phone. She went cold, " My phone. "

" It's right here, " Mr. Gold pulled it out of his coat. " There's no signal out here I hate to say. "

Emma took it and frowned, " Oh. "

" The bathroom is in the back, " Mr. Gold's voice drew her attention back to him. " There are towels in the cabinet next to the shower. I'm sure you can find the way. I will go build a fire and make up the bed while you take care of yourself. "

" Thanks, " Emma said and left the tiny front room. The cabin was small so she had no problem finding the bathroom. She found it was rather basic but she was glad. She didn't need anything complicated after the night she had just endured.

She shut the door, locking it behind her. She checked it twice to make sure it was indeed locked before she pulled off her tank top. She laid it down on the vanity before removing her boots and socks. She set them aside before reaching around to her back to unhook her bra.

Once it was off, she reached into the shower, turning the water on to get warm. She reached for her jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them. The cabin was rather quiet and she could hear Mr. Gold walking about, his cane thumping on the floor as he did. From the sound, the bedroom was not too far from the bathroom.

She was thankful for that. She wasn't for sure how she was going to remain vertical long enough to shower much less to get to the bed. She pushed off her pants and her underwear in one motion, stepping out of them and kicking them to the vanity. The bathroom was beginning to fill with steam so she got into the shower, pulling the frosted glass door closed behind her.

The hot water felt so good on her sore muscles. She had slept very little since the case had began and she was feeling it all over every inch of her body. She enjoyed it for a few moments then opened her eyes, looking for soap. She hated to admit it, but she really was in serious need of a good washing up.

She found a bar lying on a little shelf under the shower head. She picked it up and smelled it. She tingled a bit at its fragrance, finding it smelled just like Mr. Gold. From the feel, she could tell it was hand milled and probably pricey.

She sighed, lathering up her hands before washing her face. She rinsed then lathered again, washing herself slowly. She wanted to enjoy the shower for as long as she could. She had been getting by on three-minute military ones for way too long and wanted to take her time for once.

The heat from the shower and the smell that surrounded her made her mind go to all the wrong places. She imagined how his scent would cling to her skin if they made love, his body pressed tightly against hers. She shivered at the thought of his hands exploring every bit of her before his fingers found their way to her core. She gasped slightly at the thought of him using his fingers on her to bring her to the edge of climax.

She shivered at the thought of him removing his fingers to rise over her, lining his hips up with hers. He would probably kiss her as he pushed inside, filling her slowly and letting her adjust to him. She reached out, switching the water off. She had to get out of the shower before her imagination completely wrecked her.

She opened the door to the shower, stepping out and going to where Mr. Gold said the towels were. She opened the cabinet and pulled out the first one she saw. It was practically a sheet it was so big and it was plush, probably made from the finest cotton money could buy. She dried herself, suddenly realizing something was terribly amiss.

She blinked as she looked at the vanity again, finding her clothes were gone. All that was left were her boots. She frowned, looking towards the door. She knew she had locked it and she was fairly certain she hadn't heard anyone come into the room.

She went to the door and tried it. It was still locked. She wrapped the towel around herself, securing it before unlocking the door and walking out. " Gold? " She called out.

" Are you finished, my dear? " He called from the front room.

" Yeah, " Emma said. She frowned, trying to think of an easy way to say the question that sat on the tip of her tongue. She sighed, " Do you know where my clothes are? "

" I put them to wash, " He called back. " I hope you don't mind. "

Emma bit her lip. She had been wearing the same clothes for two days but it was something she couldn't help. She had been too occupied with the case and hadn't even had a chance to sleep or put on fresh clothes. " It's okay I guess. Just as long as they're dry by the time we have to leave. "

" They will be, " Mr. Gold said. " I put them on a short cycle. "

" Good, " Emma said. She could hear his footsteps approaching, her heart racing as he appeared in the doorway. He had taken off his coat, suit jacket and tie. She blinked, " Oh. So you wear a three piece suit. "

Mr. Gold glanced down at his black waistcoat and nodded, " I don't believe a suit is complete without this. "

She looked him over, again noticing how good he looked in dark colors. The shirt he wore was a dark burgundy, the tie he had been wearing matching it perfectly. His pants were black and his shoes shined perfectly as always. She looked him in the face again and blushed at the look he gave her, like he was looking her over just like she had been doing to him.

" We need to get you to bed, " He said, a devilish smirk on his face. " You'll freeze if you stand around like that for much longer. "

" Just show me the way, " Emma's heart was about to beat right out of her chest.

Mr. Gold pointed to a door that was at the opposite end of the short hallway, " Over there. I hope you like it. As I said, the bed is very comfortable. "

" As long as I get some sleep, I'll love it. Goodnight, " Emma sighed. She turned and padded across the wooden floor with her bare feet. She made it to the doorway, stopping when she saw the room. It was small, just big enough for the king size bed that sat right in the middle. It was made up perfectly with a pile of soft looking pillows at the head.

She blinked at the black fur blanket that was spread out on the bed, wondering if it was real or she was dreaming. She tiptoed into the room like a thief, slowly reaching for the cover and running her fingers through the pile. She shivered at the softness, something only real fur possessed. She looked out the doorway to see if Mr. Gold was still in the hall but he had vanished again.

She quickly shed the towel and crawled under the covers, pulling them almost to her chin. She couldn't help but snuggle down for the bed was just as comfortable as Mr. Gold told her it would be. She was just beginning to drift of to sleep when she heard a loud thud from the living room. She jumped to her feet, grabbing the towel from where she had left it.

She pulled it around herself as she ran, securing it just as she entered the living room. She stopped in her tracks, " Gold. "

Mr. Gold was on the floor just inside the front door, rubbing his right knee with his left hand. He clutched his cane in his right hand and looked like he was in a bit of pain. He looked up at her, " I tripped. "

" I can see that, " Emma went to him and crouched down. " How? "

" I was coming back from the utility room, " Mr. Gold motioned lamely over his shoulder. " I just put your things in the dryer. My foot caught on the threshold. "

Emma blinked, " Do you need help to get up? "

Mr. Gold smirked at her, " It would be nice. "

" Okay then, " Emma moved forward. She put her arms under his as he repositioned himself so she could lift him easier. She shivered as he wrapped his arms around her but knew it was necessary. " Here we go. "

Mr. Gold let Emma lift him off the floor, clinging to her tightly as she did. When he was able to, he got his legs under him and helped her lift him the rest of the way up. He kept a hold of her as he steadied himself, looking at her. He smirked, " I believe you lost your towel, my dear. "

Emma blinked then looked down, finding she was completely naked with only mere inches separating her from him. She looked lower, finding it had pooled at her feet. " Oh damn, " she tried to think of a way to get it without Mr. Gold falling again. Her face burned with embarrassment as she kept her eyes glued to the floor, trying not to look at him.

He removed his left arm from around her shoulders, putting his hand under her chin and tilting it until she was looking at him. He looked deep into her eyes as he gave her a playful smile, " A little shy? "

Emma couldn't find her voice. She felt trapped by his gaze and he was so close, his breath tickled her lips. It didn't help that the thoughts she had in the shower were still wreaking havoc on her mind. It was beginning to look as though it had been more of a premonition than a fantasy.

" There's no need for you to be. You're quite beautiful, " He leaned closer. Emma shuddered as he took her lips in his, kissing her tenderly. She returned it timidly as he put his left hand on her waist.

He pulled away, his eyes scanning her face before pulling her to him again as he seized her lips in another kiss. His left hand slipped from her waist down to her hip then to her rear. He let it rest there as he sucked at her lips gently before prodding them lightly with his tongue. Emma hesitantly parted her lips, letting him in.

As they kissed, her nipples grazed his clothes. The flannel of his waistcoat was soft, it's feathery touches made her skin prickle with heat. She fantasized about how it would feel when he had his deliciously soft lips wrapped around the hardened nubs. A surge of heat went straight to her hips at the thought.

They kissed languidly, tasting each other until they had to break for air. She gasped when he pressed his hips into hers. She could feel a pronounced hardness biting into her belly as he caressed her rear and stared hungrily into her eyes. No words were needed for the look on his face let her know where he wanted to go.

Emma watched as he backed away then took her hand, holding it gently. He kissed it then started to pull her towards the hallway. She let him lead her to the bedroom where they stopped after passing through the doorway. He pulled her closer again, giving her a downright torrid kiss before urging her down on the foot of the bed.

She watched as he unbuttoned his waistcoat, taking it off and setting it on the small dresser that sat across from the foot of the bed. His eyes stayed fixed on her as he worked the buttons of his shirt loose. She reached up, helping the best she could with her trembling hands. Once it was unbuttoned, he untucked it and shrugged out of it.

He placed it with the waistcoat before turning back to Emma. She blinked, unable to believe her eyes. She knew he had to be in good shape just from the way he felt when she had her arms around him. The visual validation of the assumption sent another surge of heat through her body.

Her skin cried out for his touch again, each moment his hands weren't on her being maddening agony. He must have sensed it for he leaned forward, his left hand went to her chest. He fondled her breasts as he tasted her again, pulling away long enough to whisper, " Move up the bed and lay down. "

Emma did as she was told, scooting up the bed and laying back on the pillows. She listened as he finished getting undressed. She heard him unbuckling his belt then the sound of his zipper followed by the dull thud of shoes hitting the floor. There was a rustle of fabric then the bed sunk with his weight as he mounted it.

He moved between her legs, kissing his way from her belly to her breasts. He nuzzled them, his breath hot on her hungry flesh. She whimpered and he understood exactly what she wanted. He moved to hover over her right breast, flicking her nipple with the tip of his tongue.

She gasped and he smirked before kissed the hardened bud before drawing it into his mouth. He sucked at it, playing with the other with his fingers. She could feel his hardness brushing against her leg as he worked her, the anticipation of having him inside of her almost driving her crazy. He switched to suck at her left nipple, his left hand going between their bodies.

His fingers sought out her burning core, just their caress on her mound causing her to gasp hard and shiver. She let out a little moan as he spread her open with his fingers and caressed her lips. He teased her, not going any further in until she thrust her hips towards him. She let out a sharp pant as he slid two fingers into her soaking wet core, working her into a dizzying frenzy.

Just when she thought he was going to let her come, he pulled his hand away. Emma let out a sound of protest, glaring at him. He smirked and moved over her, lining his hips up hers as he put his hands behind her knees. He urged her legs around his hips, leaning down to kiss her deeply.

She could feel his hardness resting against her thigh just shy of where she wanted it... needed it to be. As he kissed her, he slid his arms around her back. She put hers around him as well, grasping his shoulders as he continued to ravish her mouth. She broke the kiss and let out a surprised gasp as he rolled them so she was on top of him.

He panted for air as he looked at her with a most mischievous look, his message clear. Emma moved over him, straddling his hips. She glanced at him as she touched his length. He shuddered at her touch then gave her an encouraging look.

She took a deep breath as she rose above him, holding him gently as she lined her hips up with his. She trembled terribly on the inside as she lowered her body down on to him, going slowly. She bit her lip as he filled her, pausing for a brief moment to let her core adjust to him. She put her hands on his shoulders and started to move slowly, gasping each time she came down on him.

He brought his hands up, letting them roam all over her as she rode him. The way he gasped and grunted as she did him made her want to go faster, to make him come. When she did go faster, he moved his hands to her hips to steady her. It wasn't long until he was grinding upwards into her, matching her rhythm as he growled, the need for release evidently starting to overtake him.

Emma threw her head back as she felt herself teetering on the brink of release. She cried out when her core snapped tight around him, panting hard as he continued to grind upwards in time with her twitching core. He gasped hard, his body going rigid beneath her as release slammed into him...


	6. Chapter 6

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Plaything, Part Six

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(The dream from 'Heart Of The Devil', Part Nine)

Emma sat outside the shop, trying to work the courage to get out of the car and go inside. After going back to the mine and discovering she had drawn the wrong conclusions, she knew she had to apologize to Mr. Gold. She had been so mean to him though and she didn't know if he would forgive her. She wouldn't blame him if he didn't.

She took a deep breath, reaching for the door handle and pulled it slowly. The sound of the car door popping open increased her anxiety, making her consider closing it again and just leaving. She frowned, telling herself it had to be done. She pushed the door open and stepped out onto the curb, shutting it behind her.

She took a deep breath to steel her nerves before walking to the shop. She let it out as she turned the knob, the tiny bell announcing her arrival. She stepped into the shop, closing the door as she waited for Mr. Gold to appear. A few excruciating moments passed before the curtain rustled, Mr. Gold stepping out from behind it.

His expression was stony and cold, " Miss Swan. I wasn't expecting to see you today. How was your breakfast with Henry? "

Emma wasn't surprised that he knew that. She had just come from Granny's. She had been there to buy her son breakfast and see him off to the bus. " Good, " She sighed. She shoved her hands in her back pockets, " I need to talk to you. "

" Oh? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. " Do you have more unfounded accusations to throw at me? "

" About the other night, " Emma started. She felt intimidated by the slightly angry edge he had to his tone. It seemed he was still hurt by what she had said.

Mr. Gold took a few steps into the shop, " Yes? "

" I may have been a little... too swift to judge you, " Emma said though the words threatened to stick in her throat. " You see, I went to check out your theory about the mine and I... "

" You found my footprints there, didn't you? " Mr. Gold cut her off.

Emma nodded, " Yes. I thought you had... "

Mr. Gold chuckled, " You thought I had done something to Kathryn and stuck her down there? "

" Until I remembered her story, " Emma looked at the floor. " She said she was chased across the river and she fell. " You can't... I mean... You aren't... "

" In any shape to chase anyone, my dear. Not through the river and not up a steep embankment, " Mr. Gold took a few more steps to her. He stopped a few feet from her, " So tell me what you think I did. "

Emma looked at him, " You somehow figured out where she was and you rescued her. "

Mr. Gold smiled, " Indeed I did. Regina, or whoever it was, left her down there to die. I simply thought about the location and the possibilities, came up with a theory and tested it. I just happened to be right. "

" You were, " Emma looked at him. " But why couldn't you just tell me? "

" I couldn't tell you because I was quite sure you would think I was lying to you, " Mr. Gold said firmly. " You would have, wouldn't have you? "

Emma sighed, " Probably. "

" So that means you really don't trust me after all we've been through, " Mr. Gold replied. He frowned, " And I don't bother with people who don't trust me. "

" But I trust you now, " Emma put a hand on her chest. She shook her head, " You've done nothing but try to help me and I've been horribly unfair to you. I've listened to the words others have said about you and doubted the words from your mouth and I realize now I was wrong to do that. Could you please just forgive me? "

Mr. Gold stared at her for a long moment then quirked his mouth, " I suppose I can. But on one condition. "

Emma blinked, " A condition? Does everything you do have to involve conditions? "

" Oh, " Mr. Gold smiled the smile that made her heart race. " I think you might find this one rather enjoyable my dear. "

Emma looked into his eyes, her breathing changing as she did. She felt herself getting lost in his smoldering brown eyes. Though he still had a bit of anger on his face, his eyes were alive with something else... something seductive. " And what is it? " She whispered.

" A kiss, " Mr. Gold murmured as he closed the gap between them. He grazed her lips gently with his, her body trembling as she inhaled the scent that haunted her mind. " And you have to give it to me. "

Emma hesitated before taking his lips in hers, kissing him gently. He put his left hand on her waist, sliding it to her back as he pulled her closer rather roughly. She gasped, her eyes flying open when he slid his tongue into her mouth. She was stunned for a brief moment before meeting him with her own.

They continued to kiss as he gently urged her backward until her back was against the wall. He pulled away, gasping for air and using her for support as he reached out with his right hand to lock the door to the shop. Once it was locked, he bought his right hand up to the back of her head, fisting it in her hair as he seized her mouth again. He gave her a bruising kiss before nipping and sucking his way to her throat.

Emma brought her hands up to tangle in his hair as he nibbled at her neck, lightly biting her then licking the bites before doing it all over again. She gasped when he parted her legs with his right leg, causing her to straddle it as he moved to the other side of her neck. She let out a sharp pant as he pressed his leg against her crotch and his chest against hers.

He removed his hand from her hair, slipping it down to her shoulder. He began to push at her brown leather jacket. " Take it off, " He whispered against her throat, his breath prickling her skin.

He moved his hands so Emma could do as he said. She took her hands away from him, pulling the jacket off as quickly as she could, letting it just fall to the floor. As soon as it was off, he seized her again. His right hand went back to where it had been in her hair but his left slipped past her waist, going to her ass.

He caressed her through her jeans, urging her even closer to him than she already was. The thought of being in such a position without clothes on made Emma's mind swirl and a surge of heat run through her veins, centering in her belly. She could feel his hardness against her leg, his arousal only fueling hers more.

He moved back, pulling at her so her back was arched. It gave him access to her chest and he leaned down, taking one of the buttons of her shirt in his mouth.

He bit it off then spit it out, moving to the next and doing the same as he worked with his left hand to untuck her shirt from her jeans. The way he had her made it impossible to move, the only thing she could was watch. Her breath caught in her throat at the gentle popping of the thread that held her buttons. He bit the last one off, pushing her shirt aside so she was bared to him.

He glanced up, their eyes locking before he seized her mouth again. He forced her back against the wall, bringing the hand from her back to her chest, shoving it under her bra. She cried out as he roughly kneaded her right breast, her hips twitching against his leg. The pressure made her moan low in her throat then he released her lips, trailing his down her throat and downward to her left breast.

She curled her fingers in his hair as he sucked at her hardened nipple through the cloth of her bra. The sensation was strange but exciting, making her feel dizzy. She moved her left hand from his hair to grip his shoulder in an effort to gain some support. He wiggled his leg against her crotch, causing her let out a sharp gasp.

He pulled away from her, taking his hand from her bra and sliding it to her waist. He leaned into her ear, nipping it lightly before whispering, " Let's go. "

" Go where? " Emma gasped.

" To the back " He whispered.

Emma nodded, " Okay. "

He took his arm from around her and backed out of her embrace before taking her right hand in his left. He led her through the shop to the back room. After they passed through the curtain, he pulled her to him again, kissing her as he urged her backwards until they reached the work table. He pulled away for a brief moment, " Sit. "

Emma did as she was told, unsure of how much longer she would have been able to stand for her legs were trembling so. He moved back after she did, taking a moment to ease her ruined shirt from her. She lifted her hands, taking it off completely before tossing it aside. She then grabbed his tie, looking him in the eyes, " Let me. "

He smirked, " Go ahead. "

She worked the knot loose, taking the tie off and placing in next to her on the table, his eyes never leaving her as she did. Her trembling hands then went to his suit jacket, unfastening the buttons that held it closed. As she did, he reached for her jeans, deftly working the top button loose before unzipping her fly, all with one hand. " Take off your boots, " He murmured as he slipped out of his jacket.

Emma unzipped her boots and took the off, setting them aside. She then stood up, sliding her jeans off as well. Mr. Gold watched her as he made quick work of his belt, grinning wickedly as she unhooked her bra and slid it down her arms.

She gave him a coy glance as she reached for his shirt, unbuttoning it as quickly as she could. Once it was open, he gently pushed her back down to the table, his left hand going to her panties. She lifted up on her tiptoes so he could pull them down her legs, stepping out of them once they were close to the floor. He eyed her hungrily, moving into take her lips in another kiss.

As he ravished her mouth, he dexterously unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, a rustle of fabric reaching Emma's ears. A brief moment later, he urged her back so she was laying down. He spread her legs with his hips before pressing into her. She gasped as he filled her, bringing her legs up so they were around his waist.

He let his cane fall to the floor as he put his hands on the table, using it for support as he began to thrust. Emma gasped each time he filled her, her body tingling with fire. He was grunting, his breath hitching in his throat but his eyes never left hers. He paused, leaning down to kiss her deeply.

Emma returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she did. After a long moment, he started to move again. She could feel her climax coming on, wiggling her hips against him in a silent plea for more. He responded, releasing her mouth as he moved faster.

Emma gasped sharply as she came, her core snapping tight around Mr. Gold as he continued to move within her until his own release claimed him...


	7. Chapter 7

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Plaything, Part Seven

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Dream from 'Heart Of The Devil', Part Six. I changed a few words but it's still pretty much the same dream. I highly recommend you have a bucket of ice water handy ^_~.)

Emma sat on the Queen Anne couch, patiently for Mr. Gold to return. After taking a tour of his house, they had ended up back in the den. As much as she tried to listen to the stories he told about his trinkets and knick-knacks, her mind was keeping her distracted. All of the dreams she had kept playing in her mind and she was doing her best to fight it.

He came back into the room with a glass of water, " Do you want anything else, my dear? "

Emma took the glass from him, " No. Thank you. "

" You're welcome, " He smiled the smile that made her knees weak and she was glad she was sitting down. He then motioned to the space next to her, " May I please sit with you? "

" Of course you can. It's your house, " Emma smiled then raised the glass to drink.

" It is, " Mr. Gold nodded. " But you've been a little uncomfortable with me all night. "

Emma lowered the glass then frowned, " You noticed? "

" Yes, " Mr. Gold nodded. " Care to tell me why? "

Emma looked at the floor, " It's nothing. "

" It has to be something to affect you so, " Mr. Gold cocked his head to the side. " Have I done something to put you off? "

Emma shook her head slowly, " No. You've been wonderful. Dinner was great... "

" And yet you still act apprehensive, " Mr. Gold cut her off. He motioned to the dress, " Was this too much for you perhaps? I know it's not what you're used to. "

" No. This dress is beautiful, " Emma smoothed her hand down the silk. " I've never had anything like it. "

" Then what is the matter? " Mr. Gold sat down gingerly. He leaned his cane against the arm of the couch before taking her left hand in both of his hands. " We're alone and everything that you say to me tonight will be between us. "

Emma bit her lip, then quietly said, " Promise? "

" Yes. It's a deal I intend to keep, " He smiled gently at her. " Now, what's bothering you? "

Emma didn't know how much longer she could hide her feelings for the man that was so softly holding her hands and staring deeply into her eyes. Gone was the stone cold emotionless face of the town's most feared man, replaced by a kind, soulful expression. He looked more human than she had ever seen him look before. She almost didn't believe he was the same man she arrested for nearly beating another man to death. She sighed, " I... I think... "

" Yes, my dear? " He leaned closer. She was almost whispering so she figured it was so he could hear her better. His scent mixed with the wine made it hard to think and nearly impossible to hold on to her composure.

He was so close, she could feel his breath on her skin. The warmth from his hands seemed to spread across her body like fire, her skin tingling as it feathered out to every corner of her being before filtering to her belly. Her heart pounded in her chest and her breath was catching in her throat as she could do nothing but look back into his beautiful brown eyes. She took a deep breath, " I want to sleep with you. "

He blinked, his grip on her hands tightening, " What? " He whispered, looking a little confused.

" Don't make me say it again, " Emma said quietly. " I know you heard me. "

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he took his left hand from her hands. He brought it up, hooking his index finger under her chin. A slow, sweet smile spread across his lips as he said, " I did. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming. "

Emma gasped as he closed the gap between them, taking her lips in his. He kissed her for a few seconds before she began to return it. She brought up her right hand, placing it on his cheek. He pulled away for air, taking a breath before he moved to her throat and moved his left hand so it cradled the back of her head.

She took a sharp breath as he kissed and nibbled at the skin there. She leaned her head back into his hand to give him better access, moving her hand so it tangled in his silky soft hair. He came back up, looking her in the eyes just for a moment before giving her another kiss. He probed her lips with his tongue until she parted them and let him in.

The ferocity of the kiss left her stunned for a moment before she gained the courage to meet him, shyly at first then escalating to matching his motions. As they kissed, he ran his right hand from her knee to her hip and back again. She gasped against his mouth when she felt it slip under her dress, his fingers hot against the bare flesh of her thighs. He moved higher and stroked her inner thighs, just shy of the crotch of her panties.

He slid his hand higher, and she gasped against his mouth as his fingers grazed her, his feather light touch sending a wave of lust through her. She opened her legs a bit when he continued to move forward and he turned his hand, cupping her sex as he pressed his middle and ring finger against her opening. The pressure was deliciously teasing and caused her to make little moans in her throat. The heat between her legs continued to grow as he probed her, her panties keeping his fingers from entering her.

She brought her right hand up and lamely pushed against his shoulder, wanting him to back off for just a moment. She needed to get out of her clothes, the heat that radiated through her body making them stifling. He pulled away, " Do you want to take of your dress? " He whispered huskily.

Emma nodded, feeling like he had read her mind. " Please? "

" You'll have to soon anyway, " He murmured. " Or I may be forced to tear it off of you. "

" Oh my, " The statement made Emma blush furiously, the image of Mr. Gold ripping her clothes of to get at what he wanted sending a fresh jolt of electricity through her veins.

" Please hurry, " He whispered, grazing her lips with his as he did.

Emma scooted back before standing up. She tried to reach the zipper on her own but it was useless. He rose to his feet, urging her wordlessly to turn around. She did so, pulling her hair over her right shoulder and he unzipped the dress, kissing her back as it was bared to him.

He slid his hands under the shoulders of the dress, easing it off of her until it fell to the floor and pooled around her feet. He then planted kisses along her neck, scraping her flesh lightly with his teeth. Emma closed her eyes, letting out a gasp at the sensation. She let out another one when she felt him unhook her bra as he kissed his way down her back.

She glanced over her shoulder in time to watch him kneel down, his hands stroking her sides as he continued to plant kisses along her spine. As he reached the crest of her ass, he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties and eased them down her legs. He sighed, " Sit down on the couch. "

Emma stepped out of her shed clothes, letting her bra fall down her arms and land in the floor as well. She then did as she was told, watching as he placed his hands on her thighs. He glanced up at her as he spread her legs, licking her from her knee to her inner thigh of her left leg before repeating it motion on her right. She scooted forward, spreading her legs a little more, certain he would understand.

He smirked up at her before dipping his head between her thighs, spreading her open with the tip of his tongue. She let out a gasp as he flicked her clit, her fingers digging into the couch cushion. As he licked at her, he brought up his right hand and started to fondle her breasts. He tugged at her nipples, rubbing and playing with them until they were impossibly hard and puckered.

She cried out when he pinched one hard as he flicked his tongue along her folds. He then brought his left hand up, sliding two fingers into her core, curling and uncurling them as he continued to lick and suck at her clit. She could feel her climax building from the things he was doing to her. Suddenly, he stopped and Emma let out a pained cry, her body so close but denied release.

He chuckled as he got to his feet, making sure she was watching as he licked his fingers clean. He then smiled a smile that made her stomach clench with need. He began to unbutton his suit jacket, smiling down at her. " I'm not finished yet, my dear. I need to feel you around me, " He said, shrugging out of the jacket before untying his tie.

Emma was unable to do anything but watch as he took off his clothes, his eyes never leaving hers. He made quick work of it, soon standing completely naked in front of her. Her eyes were drawn to his arousal, the thought of it being inside of her almost enough to finish her off. He put his left hand out to her, " Get up. "

Emma clumsily rose to her feet, gasping when he seized her mouth in a kiss. She could taste herself on his lips and, strangely, didn't find it repulsive. She brought her hands up, caressing his arms then his chest, wanting to feel him. His skin was so smooth and deliciously hot to the touch. Mr. Gold pulled away, glancing at the couch. " I want to take you there. "

" How? " Emma whispered, acutely aware of his hardness poking her in the belly.

" From behind, " The two words sent flames shooting though her and she could have sworn he was trying to ruin her before he even penetrated her. Emma nodded and knelt on the couch, her back to him as she leaned forward. They were almost perfectly match physically and the position put her hips on level with his. She gasped as he put his hands on her thighs, spreading her open before pressing his tip against her.

He teased her for a moment, running his tip along her before she moved toward him in a silent desperate plea for satisfaction. She heard him chuckle low in his throat as he positioned himself at her opening, pressing into her slowly. She let out a sharp gasp as he filled her completely, her core attempting to adjust to him. He didn't give her the chance for he began to pull out then pushed back into her once more.

He was going slowly, making her pant each time he filled her again. He began to move a little faster, Emma falling into rhythm with him. Their bodies moved as one, his heat seeming to pour into her as he worked her. She could feel herself again building towards release, silently praying he would let her have it.

She began to pant his name as he moved faster, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. He let out a sharp gasp as her core snapped tight around him, release claiming them both almost at the same instant...


	8. Chapter 8

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Plaything, Part Eight By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki (From 'The Devil's Next Step')

Emma woke up to the sound of someone knocking at the front door. She opened her eyes, looking for the clock. It said it was well past nine. " Crap, " She muttered, jumping out of bed. The knocking came again and she growled before shouting, " Coming! "

Emma looked down at herself. She was wearing an almost too tight tank top, no bra and loose rumpled shorts that barely came to her thighs. She straightened herself out as she walked to the stairs and went down. The person on the other side of the door was getting impatient, the knocking becoming more rapid.

Emma flung the door open, blushing furiously when she found Mr. Gold standing on the other side of the door. She moved her mouth like a fish out of water for a moment before stammering, " Gold. What are you doing here? "

" You missed our appointment, " Mr. Gold said, his eyes raking her from head to toe as a devilish grin spread across his lips. " It appears you overslept. "

Emma pushed the door closed enough so she could hide behind it. Just the sight of him set her aflame with want. She knew from the look in his eyes, she had done the same to him. " Just wait a minute. Let me get some clothes on. "

" So shy, " He murmured huskily. His eyes smoldered a bit as he said, " You forget I've seen you in less... MUCH less. "

Emma's blushed deepened and her lust heightened, knowing he was right. She opened the door again, letting him in. A thought occurred to her and she looked at him as she shut the door. " Where's Belle? "

" Frederick's looking after her, " Mr. Gold said. " No need to worry. She won't be making any more escapes. "

" I see, " Emma found something strange in the way he made his statement. It made her wonder just exactly what made him so sure of himself.

" Are you cold, my dear? " He asked, his eyes going to her chest. A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth as he stared for a moment. He then looked her in the eyes, " It appears you are. "

Emma looked down, finding her nipples were poking out against her shirt, leaving little to the imagination. It wasn't like Mr. Gold needed his imagination though. He had seen them and done a few other things to them besides look at them. " Uh, I'll go change. "

" Alright, my dear. If you insist, " Mr. Gold looked her over again as he began to take off his coat. " I'll be right here. "

Emma scooted over to the stairs, climbing them quickly. She was moving so quickly, she caught her toes on the middle step and fell up the stairs, slamming her right shin into the concrete. She fell forward, hissing in pain. She panted as she rolled onto her ass and surveyed the damage.

" Are you alright? " Mr. Gold walked up to the bottom of the stairs, looking up at her. His eyes went right to her shin, and he frowned, " Oh my. You're bleeding. "

" Really? " Emma said, the stinging pain still making her grit her teeth. " I hadn't noticed. "

Mr. Gold put his cane in his left hand, putting his right on the rail. He moved slowly, coming to her as quickly as he could. " Let me take a look. "

" I'm fine, " Emma tried to scoot up to the next step but hissed in pain again. She knew at that moment her shin was more than just scraped.

" Your leg is swelling and turning purple, " Mr. Gold said grimly. " I believe it's broken. "

" Then I need to get to a hospital. I need some frozen peas from the freezer and my phone too, " Emma panicked, her mind going into auto-pilot as she thought of her first aid training. She couldn't afford to be injured, not with Regina lurking in the shadows and probably waiting to strike the moment she showed any weakness.

" Ah, ah. Shh, " Mr. God shushed her, taking a seat on the step two down from her. He glanced at her as he removed the glove from his right hand. " I can take care of that right here. "

" It's BROKEN, " Emma said sharply. " How the HELL can you take care of it right here? "

Mr. Gold smirked, obviously not bothered by her shouting. He looked her in the eyes and said, " Like this. "

Emma's eyes grew wide as his hand began to glow with a dark purple energy, something like the cloud that had swallowed the town. She watched as he touched her shin, the energy from his hand spreading across the injury. She felt her skin crackle with electricity as her magic responded and worked with his. She could feel the bones knitting back together and the skin mending itself.

The energy built within her, caressing her from the inside out and exciting her in spite of herself. She was still not sure of anything and she couldn't allow herself to feel the things she was feeling. She wanted him to ravish her right there on the stairs, to make up for the long days it had been since they had made love. The energy that flowed through and from her wasn't helping her fight the feelings, only enhancing them.

She bit her lip as the magic built to a crescendo that she knew would shatter her. He was barely even touching her and it was like he had his hands all over her. Just when she thought she couldn't take any more, he removed his hand. She slumped against the steps, gasping for air and numbly aware he was examining his handiwork.

" There, " He said. " Healed. "

Emma forced herself up to look, finding her leg was indeed healed. There was no evidence whatsoever it had been hurt at all. She wasn't even going to have a bruise from the fall. " That's was amazing, " She was still gasping as she spoke.

Mr. Gold smiled, " Did that get you a little worked up? "

" I've never felt anything like it, " Emma stammered.

" Don't bother, " Mr. Gold moved so he was on the same step as her. He flicked her hair out of her face, catching the lock between his fingers and caressing it. " When I connected with you, I could feel your thoughts. "

Emma was surprised she had any blood left in her body she blushed so deeply. " I couldn't control my mind. I was overcome. "

" Shh, " Mr. Gold shushed her. " The more excuses you make, the more I know it's the truth. "

Emma shivered inwardly as he ran his fingers along her cheek before tilting her head back and taking her lips in a deep kiss. They tasted each other for a long moment before he pulled back, moving his hand from her face and down until it rested on her stomach. He took her lips in his again as he slid his hand under her shirt, sliding it upward until he covered her breast with his hand. She gasped against his mouth as he massaged it, catching her nipple between his fingers as he did.

He released her lips, moving his to her jawline and kissing her there as he moved to her neck. He nipped and nuzzled at the spot he found would make her gasp. He exhaled, his breath pickling her skin. He moved to her ear, nipping the lobe before whispering, " As much as you want this here, I can't. It's much too... restrictive. "

" Then where? " Emma panted as he moved his hand down her stomach and into her shorts as he moved his face to her chest, capturing her right nipple between his lips. She gasped as he sucked it through the fabric of her shirt, the hot wetness of his mouth penetrating the thin fabric.

He continued to move his right hand lower. He slipped it into her shorts and underwear, his expert fingers parting her folds and finding her jewel. " Take me to your bed, " He breathed against her as he played with her clit. " I'll make it worth it. "

Emma shivered as he pulled away. He let his fingers trail up her body slowly as he did, leaving a track of her moisture across her burning belly. She watched as he got to his feet, relying heavily on the handrail for support. He extended his hand out to her and she eyed it warily.

He quirked his mouth then scoffed, " I'm so sorry. "

Emma watched as he brought his fingers to his lips, taking a moment to sniff them. He shut his eyes and sighed before licking them clean, opening his eyes just a bit to look at her as he did. The act almost made her come right on the spot. He then extended his hand to her again and she took it, putting her other hand on the rail.

She hoisted herself up on her trembling legs, Mr. Gold letting go of her hand and sliding his arm around her waist to support her. She slipped her arm around his shoulders, her legs almost useless for walking. He pulled her close, bracing her body against his as they finished climbing the remaining steps. Her bed wasn't really that far from the stairs but it seemed like a mile as they walked to left side of it.

He smirked just slightly before pulling her to him, kissing her briefly. He brought his gloved left hand up and caressed her face with the leather. " Take my clothes off, " He whispered against her mouth. " Starting with my glove. "

Emma nodded, turning her head so she caught one of the finger in her teeth. She gave him a smoky glance as she pulled it off before letting it fall to the floor. Her hands then when to his suit jacket, her trembling hands making it bit of a chore to loosen the buttons. When she finally got then undone, she slid her hands under the jacket, running her hands over his waistcoat.

His eyes watched her intently as she moved her hands to his shoulders, shoving the jacket off of them. He let it fall to the floor, smirking as she worked with the buttons of the waistcoat next. He chuckled when she let out a frustrated noise. " Whatever is the matter, my dear? " He whispered, his dark husky tone sending a shiver though her that rocked her right to the core.

" You wear too many clothes, " Emma muttered as she finally got the waistcoat undone.

" Is that so? " He purred.

" Yes! " Emma said sharper than she intended to.

Mr. Gold chuckled, " Are you getting frustrated? "

Emma pushed the waistcoat off, " A little. "

" Then let me show you a fine trick, " He murmured then snapped his fingers. With that, the buttons of his shirt came undone as did his belt, his tie and the zipper for his trousers. " Will that help? "

Emma smiled, " It will. "

" Then hurry this up. I want to take you soon, " He commanded, a bit of urgency in his voice.

Emma was almost too eager to comply, pushing his shirt off then her hands went to his pants. She shoved them down his hips along with his underwear, releasing his rock hard length. She shivered when she felt it brush against her thrumming belly, rocking her core again. He kicked out of his shoes and pants, his eyes locking with hers as he snapped his fingers again.

She let out a surprised squeak when she found her clothes had just up and vanished. She narrowed her eyes at him, " That's cheating. "

" No, " He said, giving her a hungry look. " It's saving time. I need you now. Lay down. "

Emma did as she was told, moving to the middle of the twin sized mattress. Her breath hitched in her throat as he climbed on top of her, forcing her legs apart with his. She gasped when he slipped two fingers into her aching core. He smiled down at her as he pulled the fingers out and muttered, " So wet. "

He started to tease her with his tip, flicking it across her clit and along her entrance. He was tormenting her, making her want it so bad she would beg for it. She gasped, thrusting her hips forward but he pulled back. " Ah, ah. What's the magic words? " His own breath was catching in his throat as he spoke.

" Please? " Emma gasped, again thrusting her hips towards him. " Do it, Gold. "

" Do what, my dear? " He asked, a teasing edge to his husky voice. His smoldering eyes danced with mischief.

" Put it in me! " She demanded.

He chuckled, " As you wish. "

Emma took a sharp breath as he pressed into her, filling her like no other lover before had. He put his hands behind her knees, spreading them more so she took him deeper. She brought her hands up to his shoulders as he began to move, pulling almost completely out before pressing deep into her again. He was hitting all the right places, her body filling with ecstasy each time he pushed into her.

She gasped as he began to move a little faster, moving her hips against his in an attempt to match his rhythm as sweat began to glisten on his skin, dripping and mingling with her own sweat. She pulled away each time he pulled out and pushed forward each time he pressed into her. He pulled out, letting her legs go before leaning down to kiss her languidly, placing his hands on either side of the bed next to her waist. Emma gasped against his mouth as he pushed back into her, her legs going around his waist as he resumed when he had been doing.

This time, he moved even faster, Emma moving with him the best she could as she felt her climax approaching. She moved against him harder, her body begging for release as he began to thrust like a madman. She could tell he was close as well because his breathing was becoming erratic and his thrusts were wild and uneven. The room was filled with the sounds of their bodies moving against each other and their desperate gasps of pleasure.

She arched backwards, drawing him in deep as her core snapped tight around him, violently spasming and urging him to come as well. He continued to thrust, grunting as he sought his own release, letting out a hard gasp as it claimed him, his seed spilling deep inside of her...


	9. Chapter 9

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Plaything, Part Nine

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Going back in time again. This is another dream that was only mentioned as one of many repeating ones and no details given... until now. Remember when Emma went to snooping about under the guise of securing the perimeter during 'Into The Devil's Den' and she walked in on Mr. Gold's bedroom? Well, here's the dream she had about that ^_~.)

Emma walked down the hall slowly, her bare feet making no noise against the carpeted floor. She had checked all the other upstairs rooms, leaving only one to look into. She steeled her nerves as she reached it, taking the knob in her trembling hand and turning it. The door opened quietly and she gingerly slipped inside. ~I have to check everything, ~ She told herself.

She was checking to make sure there were no holes in the house's defenses. She couldn't afford there to be one after Harold Durbin has been so cavalier the night before and came in through the front door. Although she was on the second floor and chances were slim he could climb in his condition, she didn't want to leave any stone unturned. She would not be able to forgive herself if she left it unchecked and something ended up happening.

She glanced around, taking a moment to get her bearings. Luckily, there was a full moon out and it was bright enough to light the room so she could see. She also hoped she wouldn't disturb Mr Gold. To the right, she saw a full length mirror between two doors. She knew the farthest one led to the bathroom but the one nearer to her piqued her interest.

She went to it, turning the knob very carefully. Once the door was open wide enough, she poked her head inside and finding the light switch. She found it was a walk-in closet. It wasn't that large and it was neatly arranged.

Several suits hung along two walls, all put together in matched sets. The wall to her right had shelves filled with really expensive looking dress shoes, all polished to perfection. She shut the light off and backed out of the closet. She closed the door quietly, be extra careful not to make any noise.

She turned slowly, looking across the room. She stared at the four-poster king sized bed that sat there. Mr. Gold was sleeping in the middle of the bed, his head propped up on a couple of black satin pillows. He slept under a black satin comforter trimmed in red velvet, his robe and pajamas placed at the foot of the bed.

She caught her breath, realizing that it was completely possible that he didn't have anything on under the covers. She gulped, hoping he wouldn't wake while she was in the room. She made her way to the window that was right across from the bed, checking the latches and finding them secure. She sighed, relieved she could have the peace of mind his room was secure.

She took a moment to look out across the property, leaning down so her hands were resting on wide window sill. The massive backyard was captivating, the sheer amount of flowers and landscaping making it look more like a park than a yard. She wanted to walk through it and enjoy the beauty of it all but she knew she couldn't. There was just no time for it with someone gunning for Mr. Gold.

She looked further, finding the moonlight was catching on the surface of the fish pond. It would have been otherwise invisible if the moon had not been out. It was just barely visible as it was but what she could see looked like a puddle of shimmering diamonds. She let out a little sigh, the sight making her relax just a bit as she became mesmerized by it.

" Beautiful, isn't it? " Mr. Gold's voice startled her, making her stand up straight. What startled her more was how close he was to her back. She hadn't heard him stir at all.. He was so close, she could feel his heat through her tank top.

" Gold, " She breathed without turning around. Their eyes met in his faint reflection off of the window. " You're awake. "

" I am, " He murmured. " Whatever are you doing in my room, Miss Swan? "

Emma took a deep breath, wishing there was some way to put some space between them. She could smell his scent, stronger than usual because he had taken a shower after they had gotten back to the summer house. She had taken one as well for she had been in desperate need of one. She heard him inhale deeply, his hair feathering across her shoulder as she watched him smell her in the reflection.

He let out the air, his breath making her skin prickle. The sensation caused her to let out an involuntary gasp. She let out a surprised noise when he moved closer, his chest pressing against her back as he slid his hands around her waist and urged her hips back against his. He exhaled against her shoulder again, " I'm waiting for an answer, my dear. "

Emma's breath was already hitching in her throat, a definite hardness pressing against her rear that wasn't helping her state any. She tried to find the words as he slipped his hands under the hem of her tank top. The heat of his hands on her belly made her thoughts scramble but she somehow managed to collect them enough to speak. " I was... I was making sure the house was secure, " The sentence seemed to take an agonizing eternity to utter.

" I see, " He muttered, his lips brushing where her neck met her shoulder. " And is it? "

Emma nodded, paralyzed by the situation. She wasn't quite for sure what to do. His hands had her trapped against his body, their heat melding though she still had her clothes on. Her mind screamed for her to get away but her body refused to listen, staying frozen in place and wanting more.

" Then why are you still here? " He whispered in her left ear. He was leaning on her a bit hard, probably for the much needed support he needed without his cane.

" I was just leaving, " Emma replied, her voice trembling as he started to slide his hands upward. In a moment, he had her breasts in them, stroking them through her bra. She put her hands on his arms, gripping them as he ran his palms over her already painfully hard nipples.

" Were you now? " He said huskily as he began pinching the hardened peaks through the fabric. He began kissing and licking the side of her neck as he played with the hard buds for a little longer. She could feel him smile against her skin as he moved his fingers to grasp the edge of the cups.

Emma let out a shocked gasp as he tore the lacy bra with ease, releasing her breasts. He seized them again, the skin-on-skin contact making her knees tremble. She couldn't speak, her body and mind warring with each other. Her mind kept telling her to shake him off somehow and flee while her body told her to stay and see where things would go.

From what she could tell, things were only going to end one way and that thought sent a hard wave of lust through her quickly heating body. She sighed and let go of his arms when he released her breasts, his hands traveling downward to her jeans. His arms kept her tight against him as his hands made quick work of the top button then the zipper. He shoved them down some and she trembled hard as he slid his right hand down across her belly, his left going back to her chest.

" Oh my, " He breathed in her ear as he discovered she had on no panties. His fingers grazed her sex, " You're a naughty girl... or we're you expecting this? "

" Mary-Margret... didn't pack... me any underwear, " Emma ground out the words as his fingers dipped into her slit. He rubbed her clit with his index finger as he pinched her left nipple, causing her to close her eyes and gasp. He chuckled huskily was his fingers slid lower, prodding her folds for a moment before shoving his middle and ring finger inside of her. She gasped hard at the penetration, her hands going behind his head to tangle in his hair.

His hand left her breast, his arm going around her to support her as he fingered her. The angle made it possible for him to rub her clit as he did it, Emma unable to do anything but let him. She could feel her release building hard and fast, sure she would come very soon. She gasped hard, her release slamming into her as he continued what he was doing until she was finished.

She became limp in his arms as he pulled his fingers out, not completely sure how long she could remain standing. Her legs trembled terribly, her breath coming in hard gasps as the aftershocks traveled through her like crashing waves. She was numbly aware he was dragging her to the bed, where he eased her down onto the satin sheets. She could do nothing but watch as he finished removing her pants and toss them aside.

He leaned down over her, taking her lips in a deep kiss before murmuring, " Finish getting on the bed. "

Emma nodded weakly, obeying his command. Once she was on the bed, he pushed her legs apart and mounted the bed himself. She trembled as he moved to hover over her, taking her lips in his again as he pushed her tank top up. They kissed languidly before he slipped his hands under her legs, moving her hips into position as he grazed her with his arousal.

She let out a silent gasp as he pressed into her, her core still sensitive from what he had just done to her. He filled her completely, giving her a moment to adjust before he began to thrust slowly. She could hear him grunting gently each time he filled her, taking his time as if he wanted to enjoy each second she was around him. She brought her hands up to his shoulders and grasped them tightly, her toes curling each time he moved forward.

She managed to lift her legs and place them around his hips, taking him deeper as she started to move with him. He chuckled huskily, stepping up his rhythm, his breathing becoming faster. Emma could feel another climax building and it seemed he was trying to get her to reach it as his came closer to his own. Just when she thought she couldn't take any more, her core snapped tight around him and she cried out.

His thrusting became erratic and uneven as she spasmed around him, each thrust making her cry out again. He let out a sharp gasp, his muscle going taut as his own release overtook him...


	10. Chapter 10

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Plaything, Part Ten

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Another unmentioned dream. Emma is taking Mr. Gold to jail after he has beaten Moe French. However, there's an unexpected detour...)

Emma glanced at Mr. Gold as he sat in the back seat of the police cruiser. She was taking him back to town to book him on assault charges after catching him in the act of beating Moe French. His excuse had been that the florist had stolen from him but Emma knew there had to be more to it than that. His reaction had been much too intense to be over a simple act of thievery.

He had his head down, just staring at the back of her seat. She wondered if he was thinking about what he did or if he was plotting something for when he got bonded out of jail. She knew he was the richest man in town so getting bail would be easy for him. When he did, she would have to watch him to make sure he didn't go after Moe French again for she knew he probably would.

Emma silently cursed the fact that Mr. Gold's cabin was so far out in the woods. If it hadn't been, she might have gotten there before the beating had occurred AND she wouldn't have to be trapped in the cruiser with him for so long. His scent filled the car and, much to her chagrin, she didn't find it unpleasant. Something else that was bothering her were the thoughts going through her mind, thoughts she was having no luck in stopping.

She recalled how he looked at her as she handcuffed him, an evilly playful smirk on his face as he stared at her intently. She had to look away for his eyes were boring holes into her with their intensity. She didn't want to think about what was going through his mind but she was anyway. She couldn't get over the fact that he looked like he was getting very turned on by it.

It didn't help that she had been thinking about him since she had seen him the day before. There had been something about their encounter at his house that kept her from thinking about much else. She recalled how he had looked when he had aimed his gun at her as she aimed hers at him. At that moment, he looked like some kind of animal that had been stalking prey.

She hated to admit it but there was something sexy about it. When his eyes caught hers at that moment, it sent a shiver through her. Her heart raced at they maintained eye contact as they spoke and made it hard for her to talk. Even though he was in another room, she could feel the waves of anger pouring off of him.

She had never seen him emotional, always being calm and collected. At that moment, she wondered what else he would be passionate about if given the chance. She felt a sense of loss when he broke the contact, admitting he was a difficult man to love. The way he had said it pinged something inside of her just like when he spoke of children, again making her wonder about his past.

The way he had reacted to being told he could be arrested also piqued her interest in his past. He was a very complex man and she wanted to have a chance to see how he ticked. She could usually figure people out right away but he was challenging her and she didn't like to be challenged. Her thought had taken a turn for the intimate though and she wasn't for sure how to feel about it.

She fought hard not to think about him in such a way but her mind betrayed her as she stole glances back at him in the rear view mirror. Visions were starting to form of him roughly shoving her against the car and having his way with her. In the unbidden fantasy, he pinned her against the hood of the cruiser and kissed her possessively, her wide spread legs dangling just shy of the ground and keeping her from getting any traction to escape. She lifted her hands to push him away but he caught her wrists in his restrained hands, able to overpower her in spite of the handcuffs.

He looked like he had in the house that day, raw and animal-like. His dark eyes burned as he looked at her between heated kisses, crushing her lips each time he brought them down upon hers. She gasped when he forced her lips apart with his tongue, letting him in to kiss her deeply. She had no choice but to meet him, giving in to what he was doing to her.

He kissed her until she was on the brink of passing out, leaving her unable to stop him as he took the key from her belt. He managed to unlock the handcuffs and pitch them away before pulling her jacket open. He smirked at her, his hands going under her sweater and sliding upwards towards her breasts. Emma closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to stop her imagination before it really went wild.

" Is there something wrong, Miss Swan? " His voice was the last thing she needed to hear at that very moment. It was like fuel to the fire already growing inside of her.

She looked in the rear view mirror, " I'm fine! " Emma said sharply then chided herself for doing so. She knew her tone would let him know she was all but fine.

" Are you sure? " He purred, a playful smirk played at his lips. " You keep looking at me when you should have your eyes on the road. "

Emma frowned but remain silent, forcing herself to focus on the road and not on him. She had been caught and had no rebuttal. She thought he had been looking at the seat, not at her because his head was down the whole time. She narrowed her eyes, glancing at him for a brief second, " I've been thinking about how I would rather be doing anything but this tonight. It's one hell of a way to spend Valentine's Day. "

" Oh? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. " And what would you rather be doing? "

" Anything but this, " Emma scoffed as she tried to sound annoyed with being his company.

" If you were hoping to do something else, why did you turn down your friend's invitation? " He was so smug as he said it.

Emma nearly lost control of the car. She regained her composure and glared at him. " How in the HELL do you know that? "

" I've told you before, " Mr. Gold replied. " Regina is not the only person with eyes and ears in this town. "

Emma growled and looked away. She already knew he had spies all over town, just not who they were. She frowned, " What business is it of yours anyway? "

" I suppose it's not, " Mr. Gold said. He frowned deeply in return, " Just like what happened tonight is none of yours. "

Emma looked at him again, " I'm the Sheriff so it is my business. I'm not going to let you go around doing whatever you want just because your convoluted plan got me elected. "

" I never expected you to, " Mr. Gold said. " And it wasn't convoluted. It was quite brilliant. "

Emma scoffed again, " Do you ever listen to yourself? You are so narcissistic. "

" Believing in yourself is not narcissistic, my dear. Self confidence is a good thing. You're more likely to succeed if you believe something will work, " He said.

Emma narrowed her eyes. Self confidence was something she had issues with and he knew it. She didn't know how he did but he did. " Save the lecture. I'm done listening to you for tonight. "

He leaned forward in the seat, " What WERE your plans for tonight that I supposedly ruined? "

Emma shivered, his tone and breath on her ear making her temperature kick up a couple of notches. She was already prickling with heat from her runaway imagination and he was not helping her condition any. She clenched her teeth, gripping the steering wheel tighter, " Sit back. "

He didn't. Instead, he peered at her in the darkness. He quirked his mouth when she gave him a sideways glance, " Is it warm in here, my dear? "

Emma reached for the heater, " I'll turn this down if you're uncomfortable. "

" I'm fine, " Mr. Gold said. " But you look... flushed. "

" I'm angry, " Emma said. She didn't know how he could tell in the near dark and she didn't want to ask either. " I get hot when I'm mad. "

He chuckled, " Right. Of course you do. "

Emma ignored his quip and breathed a sigh of relief when he sat back in the seat, releasing her death grip on the wheel. She was also thankful for the silence that filled the car for a few miles. It didn't last long though. Her mind went right back to the vision she was having but now her jacket was off and her sweater pushed up to expose her breasts to him. He was fondling them as he nipped and kissed at her neck, her head lolling to the side as she gasped.

She shut her eyes for a second to clear her mind but it didn't help. He trailed his lips down her throat, biting at her collarbone before dipping his head lower and flicking one of her nipples with his tongue. The thoughts would not stop, the fantasy progressing to show his left hand sliding down her body and slipping between her thighs as he sucked at the nipple. She squeezed them together as she drove, the vision causing them to twitch as her breath began to hitch in her throat.

" Emma, " His voice startled her back to reality.

" What? " Emma glared at him.

Mr. Gold was looking out the window but soon returned his attention to her. " You still haven't answered my question. What were your plans if you were not going to go drinking with your friends? "

Emma focused on the road, not wanting to admit she had nothing planned at all. In fact, she would have been burying her sorrows in a pint of rocky road if she hadn't had the hunch to keep an eye on him. She was certain he would do something about his robbery on his own and he had. " I don't have to tell you that. "

The amused grin was back, " I'm not an ignorant man, Miss Swan. I can tell by the look on your face your are thinking of something you'd rather be doing. Perhaps I keeping you from a romantic interlude? "

" No, " She said firmly as she could manage with her breath catching each time she breathed. She wasn't going to tell him that she was having thoughts about him and the way he looked at her when she cuffed him had thrown them into overdrive. His scent was also tantalizing to her, making her want to press closer and inhale it as the warmth of his body melded with her own. She sighed involuntarily as the thought sent another ripple of heat through her body.

He chuckled, " That did not sound like an exasperated sigh, my dear. "

" I'm tired of you and your questions, " Emma blushed furiously as she stammered. She gasped when she felt him at her shoulder again. " Gold! "

" It's just you and I in this car. You can tell me the truth and I will not breathe a word of it to anyone, " He was speaking low again. It was the way she imagined he would sound if he were whispering in her ear.

She fought the urge to close her eyes as she imagined him whispering dirty things to her as he made love to her. He had the kind of voice that would make the foulest words sound beautiful if he were speaking them. " The truth about what? " She tried to keep her voice even and unstressed when she replied.

" What were you feeling when you put these wretched things on me? " He said, holding the handcuffs where she could see them. He had somehow managed to slip free of them. Luckily, there was a screen protecting her from his touch though it did nothing to keep his breath from feathering across her ear and neck.

" How? " Emma sputtered. She had put them on tight to prevent him from slipping out.

He chuckled before tossing them in the floor, " That's my secret. Now, what were you thinking when you put them on me? "

Emma sighed, " Nothing. I was thinking about nothing. "

He looked at her for a long time before he smiled, " Is that why you're so aroused right now? "

Emma slammed on the brakes and turned to face him, " I am NOT aroused!

He smirked wickedly, " You're sweating and your breath is catching in your throat. Am I wrong?

Emma sagged, " I told you. I get hot when I'm angry. "

" And breathe like any other woman would during foreplay? " His bluntness stunned Emma. He chuckled huskily, " I'm not an innocent man by any means, Miss Swan. I know what that sounds like. "

Emma wanted to do nothing more than hide from his piercing gaze but it was hard because of the close quarters. His dark eyes smoldered, burning into her like they had back at the cabin. His stare did nothing but stoke the heat that was already pulsing through her, making her feel like she was suffocating. " Gold... " She started.

" Do you want me, Miss Swan? " He asked.

Emma was silent. She DID want him and it was driving her crazy. How could she after everything he had done. What was it about him that attracted her? He wasn't tall or handsome in the traditional sense but he held an allure she could not name.

" Your silence is speaking volumes, " He teased gently. " Why don't you just give in to it? "

" I can't, " Emma shook her head. It would just give him one more thing to lord over her. She already owed him a favor and that was bad enough. She could just see him using such a thing against her somewhere down the road.

" Why not? " Mr. Gold asked. " If you're attracted to me then you shouldn't fight it. "

Emma stared at him, " Gold... "

" Are you afraid I will use it to somehow control you do? " He arched an eyebrow.

Emma sighed, " Yeah. It would be just like you. "

He clucked his tongue, " You wound me, Miss Swan. Of all the things I would use as weapons, a night of passion would not be one of them. "

" Do you swear? " Emma arched an eyebrow. Her body was burning with the growing heat in her belly. She needed relief and it was just a breath's width away.

" I swear, " He pressed closer to the barrier. " I also swear you will not be disappointed and I will make it worth your while. "

Emma shuddered, a million thoughts of how he would do just that threatening to ruin her all at once. She closed her eyes as she relented to her desires, " No one can know. "

" My lips are sealed, " He smiled a smile that sent another hard wave of lust through Emma. " Are yours? "

Emma nodded, " They are. "

" Good, " Mr. Gold whispered. " Now, kill the engine and unlock the doors. "

Emma turned back around in the seat and turned off the engine. She then reached for the button to unlock the doors. Mr. Gold tried his but it did not open. Emma glanced at him, " I have to get it. Safety mechanism. "

" I see, " He said.

Emma got out and shut her door before opening his. She helped him out, watching as he got his balance. He stepped away from the door and she closed it. She let out a surprised squeak when he seized her, pulling her to him as he brought his lips crashing down onto hers.

Emma was shocked at first then started to respond. As they kissed, he urged her around and pressed her back against the driver's side door. He brought his left hand up and caressed her face with his gloved hand before breaking away for air. He took a shuddering breath as he looked at her, his fingers tracing her skin.

" What shall I do with you, Miss Swan? " He murmured as his fingers strayed to her hair. He combed it gently as he pressed his right leg between hers. He smiled when she gasped from the pressure against her aching core, " I see you're already in quite a state, aren't you? "

Emma gasped again when he pressed the leg harder against her crotch. The thoughts she had been having had left her in desperate need of relief, either by her own hand or someone else's. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly before whispering, " Let's take care of you first, shall we? You're almost to the brink as it is. "

Emma could do nothing but comply as he urged her around so she was facing the car. He leaned against her as he removed his gloves, placing them on the roof of the car before pulling her hair to the side and expose her neck to him. He then slid his hands around to her front, unzipping her jacket and spreading it open. He slid his hands up until they reached her breasts, fondling them through her sweater as he kissed and nipped at her neck.

She shivered when he slid his hands down, pushing them under her sweater. She shivered at the skin-on-skin contact, her breath catching in her throat as he moved higher. She let out a sharp gasp when pushed her bra up off of her breasts before rolling her nipples in his fingers. His right leg was back between her legs and the pressure was making her core throb with want.

He exhaled hard against her skin, his left hand leaving her chest and sliding downward. He deftly unbuttoned her jeans and eased the zipper down before putting his hand in her panties. She shivered as his stroked her mound, touching her just shy of where she needed it the most. She pressed herself into his hand and he chuckled huskily.

He nuzzled her ear with his nose then flicked the lobe with his tongue, nipping at it gently with his lips but he did not move his hand any lower. She gasped as she pressed against his hand harder, " Gold... "

" Is there something you want, my dear? " He purred into her ear. Just the way he said it let her know he had the devilish grin on his lips.

" Touch me, " She murmured. She moved her hips in a way that would bring his hand lower but he pulled it back.

" Where? " He whispered. He slipped his fingers lower until they grazed her lips. " Here? "

Emma gasped, " Yes. "

He ran his fingers along her folds but did not penetrate her. He caressed them until she thrust her hips against his hand again. " More, dear? "

" Yes, " Emma gasped.

" Say please, " He purred then nipped at her ear lobe again but this time with his teeth.

Emma gasped, " Please? "

He chuckled low in his throat as he probed deeper, Emma letting out a sharp pant when his fingers grazed her clit. He then played with it and she leaned on the car for support because her knees were starting to tremble. She made little noises in her throat as he rubbed it, varying the pressure he was using on it. He continued to play with her breasts with his right hand, the combined sensations nearly driving Emma over the edge.

He hooked his chin over his shoulder as he slipped his fingers lower, pushing his middle and ring finger into her core. She cried out at the penetration, arching herself back against him. He kissed her jaw as he slowly moved them in and out of her as her right hand went to grasp his forearm through her sweater. He did things with his fingers that Emma had never felt before and leaving her completely at his mercy.

All too soon, her release slammed into her and made her put her hands on the car for support. Her core clenched his fingers as he kept moving them but harder, making each clenching spasm almost too much for her to handle. She slumped against the car, panting for air as he held her to him. When her core stopped twitching, he pulled his fingers out of her.

He nipped at her neck with his lips before whispering, " Now it's my turn. "

Emma shivered when he pressed his hips against her rear, a pronounced hardness biting into her. " Where? " She managed.

He did not speak but urged her to the front of the car, turning her and pushing her down onto the hood. He smirked, " Your clothes? "

Emma nodded, leaning forward to unzip her boots and take them off. She then lifted up enough to push her jeans and panties off. She kicked them off, looking at him. He stared down at her, his dark eyes smoldering with heat and passion as she lifted her trembling hands to unbuckle his belt.

He exhaled deeply as she unzipped his pants but stopped her before she could push them down his hips. He kissed the heels of her hands before pushing them down to her sides. " Lay back, " He murmured.

Emma nodded once and complied, the soft rustle of cloth hitting the ground coming to her ears. She took a sharp breath when he seized her legs, spreading them with his hands and hips before putting his right hand on the hood to steady himself. She shuttered when the tip of his erection grazed her sensitive folds, using it to tease her before he started to press into her. He took a deep breath, letting it out when he had slid completely inside.

Emma wiggled, trying to adjust. He filled her like no other lover before, the sensation for such fullness making it hard for her to think. She let out a hard gasp as he moved, pulling almost completely out before pressing forward again. Each gentle thrust made her gasp sharply, her core tender from what he had already done to her.

She brought her hands up, tangling them in his hair as he worked her. He locked eyes with her, looking deeply into hers before leaning forward and kissing her. She lifted her legs, hooking them around his back and drawing him in deeper. He pulled out of the kiss and gave her a feral grin before he started thrusting again but harder.

She moved her hands to his shoulders, grasping them tightly as his thrusting became uneven and erratic, his breathing coming in short hard gasps. She could feel another release of her own building and moved with him, hoping they would hit the stars together. A few short moments later, she arched back against the hood of the car, her core trapping him inside of her as he groaned with his own release...


	11. Chapter 11

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Plaything, Part Eleven

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma walked into the jail, sad because she had to leave Henry. Regina had only given them thirty minutes to be together. Madam Mayor had restricted their time since Emma had made a fool of herself in front of the whole town over the playground... if you could call that thing in the middle of the woods one. That was a hideous monstrosity and made her wish Henry's old castle was still intact.

She walked over to Mr. Gold, almost afraid to give him his ice cream. He was staring at the floor and looking rather sad. She took a deep breath then whispered, " Hey. I'm back. "

He turned his head slowly, looking her in the eyes before he said, " Did you remember my ice cream? "

" I did, " Emma nodded. She brought a white paper bag up from her left side. " I hope you don't mind that I had them put it in a carton instead of getting you a cone. It would have been too messy. You know, with the melting and all. I wouldn't want you to ruin your suit. "

Mr. Gold sighed, " Perhaps you are right. Ice cream is rather hard to get out of silk. Thank you for being so considerate. "

" And I wasn't for sure what flavor to get you but I know you like coffee, " Emma tried not to sound like she was scared but she was. The look he was giving her was unreadable and the fact he almost beat a man to death the night before wasn't helping either.

Mr. Gold got up finally, coming to the cell door, " I guess it will do. May I please have it? " Emma put the bag through the bars and he took it, their hands brushing one another as she did. His touch made her catch her breath and her heart race, their eyes locking.

She caught a waft of his scent, surprised he still smell so good after being in jail all night. She recalled watching him the whole night, unable to take her eyes off of him as he slept. Her mind kept going back to the way he looked when she put the handcuffs on him. The smirk he had on his face let her know he found it arousing.

She thought he look like he was going to kiss her if she had given him the chance. In fact, it was the only thing she thought about the whole night as she watched him from her office. " Thank you, Miss Swan, " Mr. Gold said quietly after staring at her for a long moment. He walked back to the bed and sat down. He opened the bag then looked at her, " Miss Swan? "

" Yes? " Emma moved closer to the bars.

" You forgot a spoon, " Mr. Gold quirked his mouth.

Emma rolled her eyes, " No. The counter girl forgot it. I told her twice to remember it. "

" Do you have any here? " Mr. Gold asked.

Emma walked over to the coffee maker and grabbed one from the cup full of them next to the machine. She went back to the cell, noticing Mr. Gold was rubbing his bad leg. " Does it hurt? "

Mr. Gold looked at her, " Yes. If you must know. "

" From what you did? " Emma arched an eyebrow. Even with the chair for support, she was still pretty certain it took a lot out of him to beat someone so viciously. She could hear the cane thwacking from the car when she got to the cabin.

Mr. Gold frowned, " No. This bed is horrible. "

Emma sighed and got the keys for the cell. She eyed him as she unlocked the door, " I'll bring this to you then. Don't try anything stupid. I have a gun. "

" I wouldn't dream of it, " Mr. Gold said as he watched her carefully.

Emma opened the door then shut it behind her, re-locking it. She walked over to him and held out the spoon, " Here. "

" Thank you, " He took it, his fingers touching her hand. He paused, looking up at her as their skin touched. Again, their eyes locked and they stared at each other. Her heart pounded in her throat as she looked at him, the connection they were making scrambling her thoughts.

He pulled his hand away, casting his eyes to the side. He was silent for a long moment before he got the ice cream carton from the bag. He laid it down on the bed before taking the lid from the container. He glanced at Emma, " I'll let you know if I need anything else. "

Emma took a step back, " Alright then. I need to work on your paperwork. I'll be in the office if you need me. "

" Of course, " Mr. Gold said.

Emma turned and went to the cell door, unlocking it and stepping out. She re-locked it before going to the office and sitting down. She moved her half-eaten lunch aside, picking up a pen to do as she said she was going to do. Her eyes wandered over to Mr. Gold's mug shots, her heart racing a little at the memory of how he had looked when the whole fiasco started.

The neighbors had called because Mr. Gold's front door was open but he was not home. She had went to check it out only to find he had gotten there first. He had turned around to face her, aiming his gun at her. She aimed hers at him as they both realized neither was the thief. His eyes had been dark, menacing like an animal stalking it's prey.

The intensity of the glare had caught her off her guard and made a chill run through her. She had never see him show such intense emotion, not even when she outed him for setting City Hall on fire. His smoldering eyes had trapped her gaze that morning, unable to tear her own eyes away until he broke the eye contact himself. It was like they had connected somehow, a strange kind of energy flowing into her from him that seemed to be pulling them together.

She had felt it again when she had handed him his ice cream, only stronger because of the skin-on-skin contact. It had just been his fingertips but it was enough to send her heart racing. She always had a strange feeling around him and the touch had intensified it. It sent her imagination into overdrive, making her wonder what it would be like if they did more that briefly touch.

She glanced up, watching him eat his ice cream. He was taking his time, eating it slowly as if he were savoring each bite. He was so elegant as he ate, making her wonder if he did everything with such grace. She inhaled sharply, her mind coughing up an image of him tenderly making love to her with such grace and care. She shook her head, trying to flush the thought away.

She then thought of how he had looked the night before when he had been beating Moe French. She imagined the same passion and feral grin as he did something much different to her. She again shook her head, unable to stop imagining him taking her like an animal. Gently or roughly, the thought of sleeping with him excited her more than she liked to admit, even to herself.

" Miss Swan, " His voice startled her.

" Yes? " Emma tried to act normal.

He motioned to the carton with his spoon. " Would you like the rest of this? I believe I've had my fill. "

" I got you too much? " Emma said. " I'm sorry. "

" Don't apologize, " He chided. " I appreciate the gesture but I did not expect this much. "

Emma got to her feet, " I'll just put it in the freezer for now then. "

" Yes, " He nodded. " Perhaps you would like to finish it later. "

Emma got the keys and walked to the door, " How's your leg? "

" It is still a bit sore, " He sighed. He frowned, " Do you not trust me now when you trusted me earlier? "

Emma quirked her mouth, " It's not a matter of trust. I would like to avoid opening this door more than necessary. "

" Surely you don't think I could move fast enough to dash out the door if it remained open for too long, " Mr. Gold said. He then had a bit of sad look on his face before he scoffed, " My days of running anywhere are long over. "

" You could push me down and get a head start, " Emma offered. The words made something else come to mind though. She envisioned him pushing her down but not to the floor. Her imagination had him taking her down to the bed and doing things to her that made her tremble inside.

Her stomach clenched at the thoughts, making her gasp. Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow, " Are you alright? "

Emma closed her eyes, willing the thoughts away. " I'm fine. Someone... someone just walked over my grave. "

" Ah, ' He nodded. " Are you going to come get this before it melts? "

Emma opened her eyes to see he was holding up the carton of ice cream. She sighed, " Yeah. Don't try anything funny. "

" You have my word, " He said.

Emma unlocked the door, opening it just enough to slip inside before closing it behind her. She walked the three steps to the cot as Mr. Gold put the lid back on the container. He held it out to her and she took it, their hands brushing against each other. After everything she had been thinking, his touch sent a hard jolt though her, causing her to drop the carton.

" Damn, " She muttered, leaning down to pick it up. She grabbed it and started to come back up, stopping when she felt Mr. Gold' grabbed her by the arm with his right hand and wouldn't let her go any further. Their gazes locked, the sudden motion causing her breath to catch in her throat and rendering her speechless.

He quirked his mouth, " You are much to beautiful to use such language, my dear. "

The way he called her beautiful made her heart race as did the way he looked at her. It was like he was studying a fine piece of art. She took a sharp breath when he leaned in and brushed her lips with his. She could taste the ice cream on them, the sweet bitterness of the coffee mixed with cream and sugar tingling on her lips.

" Gold, " She murmured. His gaze was drawing her in again, just like it had the day before at his house. She hoped he would break the contact but he made no motions to do so.

" Shh, " He muttered. His eyes remained on hers, " I know you've been watching me all night. I could feel your eyes on me. Tell me, what were you thinking about? "

" Nothing, " Emma whispered.

" You're not the only one who can detect lies, my dear, " He tightened his grip gently on her on arm. " If it were nothing, why are your nipples showing though your sweater? "

Emma blushed furiously. She knew they were hard, having become that way when she was watching him eat the ice cream. She had hoped he wouldn't notice it but he had. She curse the flimsy bra and fine gauge of her black sweater for betraying her.

She stammered, " It was cold outside when I took Henry for the ice cream. I didn't zip my jacket up. "

He reached up with his left hand and grazed her breast with it, smirking when she gasped. He trapped the hardened nipple between his index finger and thumb, rubbing it gently. " Then why is it so warm? "

Emma did her best not to enjoy what he was doing to her, the way he rolled and tugged at the nub of flesh. She closed her eyes, gasping when he pinched it hard. She suddenly realized her left hand was getting quite cold and remembered the carton of ice cream. " Gold... I have to put his away before it melts. "

" I have other plans for it, " He whispered before taking her lips in his again. She let out a surprised squeak when he parted her lips with his tongue, kissing her deeply. His left hand moved from her chest around to her back and down to her rear. He caressed it for a moment before slipping his arm around her waist.

Before she knew it, he had taken her down to the cot. The way he lay on top of her had her pinned down and made it impossible for her to move. Her body pulsed with heat, her mind scrambled by what was happening. She had often had many unbidden thoughts of him like this before he had been so sneaky in the way he had gotten her elected.

Even after that, she found herself still wanting him. Not on that particular day but the subsequent days that followed would have at least one Gold inspired fantasy in it. He pulled away for air before taking his hand from her forearm. He plucked the carton of ice cream from her hand and placed it on the floor.

" Gold, " Emma gasped as she put her hand on his shoulders in a futile attempt to push him off. He was a lot stronger than he looked.

He nuzzled her face, kissing her jaw lightly as he did. " Yes, Miss Swan? "

" What if someone comes in and see us like this? " Emma asked. It was a valid thought. People didn't come freely in and out of the police station but it would be her luck someone would walk in on this. It would really be her luck if it were Regina or Sidney that randomly walked in... she'd never hear the end of it if that were to happen.

" No one will come, " He said like he knew it for a fact. He then chuckled huskily, " Well, except for us. "

The words sent a hard jolt of lust through Emma, knowing he fully intended for it to happen. He grabbed the hem of her sweater, pulling the garment up until it was over her breasts. She arched up and he finished taking it off. He pitched it away before smiling down at her, " If I get off of you, will you leave? "

Emma didn't have to think about it. Her body screamed for more, so much more. The man she had been fantasizing about was now within her clutches and she was not going to let him get away. She shook her head, " No. I'll stay. "

" Good, " He smiled then moved off of her enough to unbutton his jacket but to keep her pinned down. He slipped out of it before taking off his waistcoat and tie. He set them on the floor along with the jacket before slowly unbuttoning his shirt. His eyes raked her nearly half-naked form as his fingers made quick work of his buttons.

Soon, his shirt was off and on floor with the things he had taken off. He smirked at Emma, bringing his hands up to push her bra up off her breasts, exposing them to him. He inhaled slowly as he fondled them for a moment, rolling her hardened nipples between his fingers. She sighed heavily as he took his hands away, her skin still tingling with his touch.

He reached down and picked up the carton of ice cream from the floor. Emma watched as he removed the lid, realizing what he was going to do with it. He gave her wicked smile before tipping the carton and pouring some of the half-melted ice cream carefully on her left breast. She gasped for it was still cold, the sensation of it on her hardened nipple strange and exciting.

It dripped down across her skin, Mr. Gold leaning down quickly and licking it off before taking the nipple into his mouth. The coolness of the ice cream faded, giving way to the heat of his lips and tongue. Emma brought her hands up, placing them on his shoulders before running them the length of his back. His skin was so smooth, warm and soft she couldn't get enough of it.

He pulled away and repeated the process on the other breast until Emma was whimpering and digging her fingers into his skin. He moved up and kissed her, the taste of the ice cream still fresh on his lips. They were in desperate need of air when he pulled away, shaking her hands loose. She gave him a puzzled look and he quirked his mouth as he poured a trail of ice cream from her breast to her bellybutton.

She shivered as he moved down her body, hovering at her waist as he flicked his tongue around her bellybutton before licking away the trail he had made. While he had been doing this, he had unbuttoned Emma's jeans and unzipped them. He sighed, setting the carton aside for a moment before sitting back and taking her boots off. She lifted up from the bed, pulling her legs out of the jeans as he pulled them off along with her panties before tossing them in the floor.

Emma shuddered, knowing what was coming next as he picked the carton up again. He glanced at her, his dark gaze sending more heat to her already burning belly. He spread her open with his fingers before tipping the carton until just a bit dripped out, landing on her clit. She gasped, closing her eyes as he dipped his head between her legs and licked it off.

He did it over and over, each time taking a little longer to do it again. After a half dozen times, he forgot about the ice cream entirely, choosing to continue without it. He kissed and sucked at her clit, licking slowly all around it as he slipped two fingers into her core. He fingered her gently at first, paying close attention to the motions that made her moan the loudest.

He kept his pace steady, increasing his speed just as Emma felt like she was on the brink of shattering. She arched off the bed as her release claimed her, panting hard with each spasm because he kept moving his fingers. When it was over, she slumped back, her limbs feeling like jelly. She watched as Mr. Gold got off the bed, his eyes never leaving hers as he took off his pants and kicked out of his shoes.

She belly clenched at the sight of him naked, discovering he was in much better shape than she had imagined. Her eyes flitted to his injured leg briefly but didn't have time to ponder it. He climbed back on top of her, pushing her legs apart with his own. He teased her fold with his tip before pushing into her, gasping as he filled her completely.

He sighed, thrusting his hips gently at first. She let him moved a few times before trying to match him, their bodies soon moving as one. She brought her legs up around his hips, drawing him deeper as she felt another release building deep inside of her. The way he was panting and grunting above her let her know he was getting close as well. He soon began thrusting harder and erratically, his jaw clenching as he neared the edge.

Emma could feel herself getting close as well, letting out a sharp cry when it seized her. He groaned above her, his own release making him go rigid...


	12. Chapter 12

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Plaything, Part Twelve

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

How the evening had led to this, Emma wasn't sure. It just supposed to have been a quiet dinner so how had she ended up tied to Mr. Gold's bed, wearing white lacy lingerie and blindfolded? She lay on the bed, the silky sheets soft against her exposed skin as she trembled with anticipation.

He had gotten her to agree to this, promising she would not regret it. She listened as he worked with something on the bedside table, a muffled pop reaching her ear before the distinct scent of champagne invade her nose. It was crisp, sweet and most likely expensive, like the silk ties that formed her bonds. He poured some before slipping his arm behind her shoulders and easing her up into a sitting position.

" Drink, " He commanded gently as he pressed the rim of a chilled glass to her lips.

Emma drank, the champagne filling her mouth. He pulled glass away when some dribbled out of the corner of her mouth. She swallowed and took a breath. " Sorry. "

" No need to apologize, " He murmured as he wiped the spill away with his thumb. He ran his fingers along her jaw, flicking his thumb along her lower lip. He sighed, " So beautiful. "

Emma sighed as he pulled his hand away, wondering what he would do next. She didn't have to wait long, Mr. Gold waving something under Emma's nose. She inhaled deeply, recognizing the smell of fresh, very ripe strawberry. Just from the smell, she could tell it was at the perfect point where it was its sweetest and most juicy.

He moved it to her lips, slowly dragging the tip of it across her upper lip before moving to the lower one. He slowly circled her mouth again, making her gasp. He sighed, pressing it between her parted lips before whispering, " Take a bite, my dear. "

Emma obeyed, slowly biting into the fruit. The cool juice spread over her lips and she savored it as she sucked at it a little before chewing what she had bit off. Although she had only briefly sucked at the fruit, she knew it had affected Mr. Gold by the almost silent gasp he made when she did it.

He then rubbed the fruit on her lips, spreading the juice over them before pulling it away. He tilted her head back, taking her lips in a kiss. He nibbled and sucked them, cleaning away the juice he had put there. He pulled away," Another drink? " His voice had a husky edge to it, his breathing a little rough.

" Yes, " Emma's own voice rough with passion. The kiss had sent tendrils of heat fingering through her body and straight to her core.

" Please? " He said in a way that let Emma know he wanted he to hear her say the word.

Emma sighed, " Please? "

He chuckled before bringing the glass back to her lips. He did it easier this time and she didn't lose a drop. He took the glass away and said, " Lay down. "

Emma eased herself back to the pillows, the sound of Mr. Gold taking off his clothes reaching her ears. When he had tied her up, he had been wearing a dark blue dress shirt, a charcoal waistcoat and black slacks. In her mind, she imagined what he was taking off, her heart quickening with each delicate sound. He did everything so gracefully and with great care.

This precision was something she admired. It showed he cared about everything he did. Even the way he had teased her with the strawberry expressed that. She wondered if her were as careful and attentive in the bedroom, the thought conjuring up visions of him gently touching every inch of her and it made her belly throb.

She heard the gentle click of his belt buckle, followed by the sound of his slacks hitting the floor. She had been lost in her thoughts so she had not heard when he had taken off his shoes. She imagined him now, standing just out of her reach and wearing nothing at all. She had never seen him naked so she had no idea what he looked like in such a state.

She recalled how he did most of his business alone, knowing he had to have some amount of strength to carry on in such a way. He often walked everywhere in spite of his infirmity, collecting rent and carrying out the other business he had outside of the shop. She wished her hands were free so she could touch him but he had insisted on them being bound. He told her he wanted her to do no work at all and asked to allow him to do everything.

His sincerity had won her over as did his fervent promises that no harm would come to her if she played along. She heard him close to the bed again, the delicate sound of more champagne being poured and the thud of the bottle on the bedside table reaching her ears. She heard him take a drink then his hand was at her shoulders again, " One more, my dear? "

Emma nodded once, savoring his touch as he eased her back up. His scent reached her nose, stronger than before and she knew it was the smell of his bare skin, the thought sending another shiver through her. It combined with the scent of the champagne as he pressed the glass to her lips.

She swallowed as she drank, draining the glass as she enjoyed the feel of the alcohol burning her throat. He took it away and set it back on the nightstand. " I think that's enough for now, " He said. " Let's continue. "

Emma nodded once, letting him help her back down to the pillows. A moment later, the bed sank with his weight as he crawled in between her legs. He parted them with both of his as he leaned down and kissed her deeply, placing his hands on either side of her body as his hardness rested against her thigh. He pulled away when they were both in need of air, breathing deeply as he trailed his lips along her jaw.

He pulled away, lifting his right arm away from Emma's side. He brought it back, passing another strawberry under her nose before placing it against her throat. He gently traced her skin with the tip, the gentle pressure stoking her excitement. Down the strawberry went, tracing the lines of her collarbone then the valley between her breasts.

He retraced his path, taking the berry away when he returned to her chin. She almost had time to wonder what he was going to do next when the question was answered. He brought his hands to the hem of the negligee, gently sliding his hand beneath it. She shivered at the skin-on-skin contact, his soft warm hands caressing her as they slowly moved the cloth upwards.

He pushed the top over her breasts, taking his hands away again. Emma wanted to growl in frustration at the way he was teasing her but soon heard the soft squish of a strawberry being bitten. She gasped when he flicked the fruit across her left nipple, the cool juice from it making her belly clench in a delicious fashion. He rubbed it with the strawberry for a long moment before doing the same to her right until they were both hard and puckered.

He took the strawberry away, Emma sighing at the lost of stimulation. He chuckled low in his throat, his breath on her skin letting her know he had leaned forward. He brought his hands up, pressing her breasts up before licking and sucking away the juice he had put on the hardened peaks. He traced her aureola with his tongue, switching back and forth until her hips bucked and she gasped.

He released her, moving back just a little. He drug his fingers down her body until the reached her hips. The panties she wore tied with ribbons on each hip but he made quick work of the ties, undoing them with a flick of the wrist. He pulled the fabric away, the cooler air of the room many degrees cooler than the burning divot between her legs.

He pulled the cloth from between her legs, pitching it away to some unseen part of the room. Though she was blindfolded, Emma was imaging how it all looked and the visions made her feel like she was going to be consumed by the heat that prickled in her veins. Not knowing what he would do next made it just that much more exciting. She couldn't even imagine what he had in mind.

She gasped when he brushed her skin with another strawberry, unbitten and whole. He traced her stomach with it, circling her bellybutton with it before dipping to her lower stomach, dragging it downward slowly. His destination was unmistakeable, the thoughts of what he would do once he got there making Emma gasp. He traced her mound with it, each move going lower until he grazed her slit.

Emma felt herself beginning to tremble when he moved lower, tracing her folds with the berry. She had never had anything done to her like he was doing to her, the sensation of it all making it hard to think. Part of her enjoyed it while another part told her she should have been revolted. She didn't find it that way though, making her mind up that the unfamiliarity of it all was what made it feel so good.

She was used to one-night stands where her lover du jour would leave almost as soon as the deed was done, leaving her feeling empty and alone. Those experiences were usually rushed and she didn't get much out of them. The man was always focused on himself, never taking that much time to make Emma feel as good as Mr. Gold was making her feel at that moment. She wondered if this was what it felt like to drown in ecstasy.

He teased her until her thighs were trembling from being clenched so tight. He sighed, bringing the berry to her opening and pressing it gently inside. He wiggled it around, the slight pressure making her want more. Something burned deep inside of her and she yearned to have it touched.

She bucked her hips towards him, hoping he would understand what she wanted. He took the berry away, moving her blindfold off her eyes with his other hand. She found he was kneeling between her legs like she had imagined. He was also naked, his body as good as she thought it would be.

She watched as he sniffed the strawberry before flicking his eyes in her direction. He gave her a grin that almost made her come on the spot and took a bite of it. All thought ceased in Emma's mind at that moment, the act thrusting her completely over the edge and making her arch off the bed. She let out sharp gasp after sharp gasp as her core spasmed like it never had before.

She panted, pulling at her bonds as each wave of release shook her like an earthquake. Finally, it subsided and she fell back to the pillows, panting for air. Mr. Gold moved over her as she recovered, putting his hands behind her knees and pulling her legs apart. He eased her hips into position before grazing her lips with his tip.

Emma gasped, still sensitive from her release. He teased her opening for a long moment, spreading her wetness along her slit before pressing forward. He slid easily because of what he had done even though he filled Emma to the point she didn't know if she could handle it. He took a deep breath once he was completely encased in her.

He let it out, pulling back before pressing into her again and again. Emma began to move with him, meeting him each time he moved forward. He stopped, leaning down as Emma rose up to meet him and they kissed. It was a soft, languid one... as sweet as the strawberries and champagne they had shared.

He pulled back for a moment then kissed her again, bringing his right hand from behind her left knee to cradle the back of her head as he pressed his tongue between her lips. She let him, meeting his tongue with her own. Emma could still taste the strawberry and herself as he kissed her. The salty sweetness was like nothing she had ever tasted before and stoked her inner fire anew.

Mr. Gold released Emma's lips, removing his hand from her head as he put it on the bed. He used it for leverage as he started to thrust into her harder. Emma wrapped her legs around his hips, doing her best to meet his fervent motions. She could feel another release brewing in her core and she wanted to hit it as he hit his own.

She got her wish, arching off the bed again as her core snapped tight around him. At the very same moment,he became rigid and groaned as his seed spilled deep inside of her...


	13. Chapter 13

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Plaything, Part Thirteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma listened as Mr. Gold showered. He had insisted that she sit in the bathroom while he got cleaned up. He said it was for his safety in case he fell in there. She leaned against the vanity, trying to look everywhere but the frosted glass door across from her. She could see him as he washed himself when she caught herself looking, the bathroom filled with steam from the hot water.

The air was thick with the hot, damp moisture as well as the scent of his soap. It was strong, invading Emma's senses and clinging to her. His smell always made her mind go to all the wrong places, this time being no exception. She fought it, just like she was fighting herself not to stare at him.

The frosting the door was light, obscuring very little from her sight. She gave up, deciding it was useless to fight it anymore. She was curious about him, often catching herself wondering just what was hiding under those expensive tailored suits. Now she had the chance and she decided not to waste it. She let her eyes slip to the door, finding he was washing his arms.

She cocked her head to the side, wondering what it would be like to run her fingers over them. She imagined he had to have some amount of strength because there were very many things in his shop that were quite heavy. She had never seen anyone else there to help him so it was safe to assume he did almost everything by himself. She then found herself wondering about his skin and if it would be pleasing to touch it.

His hands moved to his chest next, her imagination moving there as well. She thought about running her hands over him like he was doing to himself, her fingertips tingling with the fantasy playing out in her mind. She smiled slightly at the thought of how he would gasp when she brushed his nipples with her fingers. They flexed as he moved lower to his stomach before slipping even lower.

She let out a little gasp, biting her lip as he cleaned between his legs. Her imagination went into over drive, the thought of what rested there making her heart race. The glass did little to hide his manhood, Emma's eyes telling her he was not under endowed by any means. ~It's always the little guys, ~ the thought slipped through her mind as her thighs flexed involuntarily as she imagined what he would feel like inside of her.

She curled her fingers against the counter, shaking her head to clear her mind. The room was becoming unbelievably hot, Emma unsure if were the shower or her fantasizing making it so. She chided herself for having such bold thoughts. She was there to keep him safe and she was thinking about jumping his bones.

Oh she could imagine that too... and she did. She envisioned him laying on the floor, a towel spread out beneath him as she straddled his hips. His manhood was hard and waiting for her as his hands rested on her hips. She could see herself rising above him before taking the rigid member in her hand and guiding herself onto it slowly until it filled her completely.

She would savor the feel for a long moment before thrusting her hips against his, making sure to go slow so they could both enjoy each other to the fullest. His hands trailed up her body to her breasts, playing with them as she rode him. Her head lolled back, both of them gasping with each movement. He began to thrust upwards, slowly at first before grinding hard up into her until they both came.

She squeezed her eyes closed and shook her head vigorously, trying to clear the vision away. The thoughts had sent searing heat straight to her belly and caused her heart to pound in her chest. She knew she would be helpless to fight it if she stayed in the room so she pushed away from the vanity, heading for the door that led to his bedroom. It was not the best choice but a better one than being in the same room with him.

As she reached for the door knob, she heard a loud thud come from the shower. She rushed to it, flinging the door open. " Are you alright? " She asked as her eyes fell upon him. He looked even better than she had imagined.

His arms showed that he was indeed in good shape, as did his back and his chest. Her eyes skimmed his upper body before slipping lower to his ass. Damn, it was nice. It was probably one of the nicest ones she had every seen and wondered what it would feel like under her hands.

She forced herself to look away, ashamed she had even thought about looking at him like that when his eyes were firmly fixed on her. She stammered, " I heard... I heard something fall. "

" I'm quite alright, Miss Swan. I simply dropped the shampoo, " He acted nonchalant as he motioned to the bottle. " Could you be a dear and get it for me? My leg... "

" Sure, " Emma cut him off, feeling foolish for reacting so. She leaned down and got it, holding it out to him.

He smirked, " Thank you. "

He took it from her, his fingers brushing against the back of her hand as he did. Emma almost dropped it but saved it at the last moment, knowing he would sense her nervousness if she dropped it. She motioned lamely over her shoulder, " I'll be out here if you need anything. "

" Thank you, Miss Swan, " He nodded. He waited two ticks before he said, " Oh. Miss Swan? "

" Yes? " Emma replied.

He picked up a washcloth, " Since you ARE here, could you wash my back? "

Emma's heart pounded in her ears. He was asking her to touch him. She was speechless as she thought of an excuse not to help him, her eyes going to the shower head. She found her voice, " How can I? I'll get my clothes wet. "

Mr. Gold smirked, reaching for the knob and turning the water off. " Will this help? "

Emma was stunned. He was not going to be deterred. She sighed, " Alright. "

" That's a good girl, " He said as she took the washcloth. It was already soapy and she told herself all she had to do was wash his back. Nothing more than that. She watched as he braced himself against the wall with his hands, " any time you're ready. "

Her hand trembled as she brought the cloth to it, wiping it slowly. She ran her hand over his shoulders, finding they felt quite strong. Her imagination kicked up again as she envisioned him taking her by her shoulders and pushing her down to the floor before having his way with her. She paused, closing her eyes to regain her composure. His voice made her eyes open, another deep blush coming to her cheeks.

" Is there a problem, Miss Swan? " He asked.

" No, " She replied. " The air is just really thick in here. "

" Hot showers do my leg a lot of good, " He explained as she started to wash his back again. He sighed, " You have gentle hands, Miss Swan. The way a mother's hands should be. "

She let the words sink into her mind, her imagination switching gears. She could see herself, cradling a baby to her breast. It had dark blonde hair and deep brown eyes... his eyes. She held her breath as she finished cleaning his back, fluffing the vision off as pure fantasy.

" Here, " She said, holding the washcloth out to him. " I'm done. "

He took it, smiling at her over his shoulder. " Thank you. "

" No problem, " Emma muttered as she closed the shower door. He turned the water back on and she took a deep breath. The thought of them having a child together was still lingering in her mind despite her best efforts to fight it. They had both had disastrous experiences in that department, him only telling her enough about his son to realize it hadn't turned out well.

She really hadn't had a good go at it either, giving up Henry when he was just an infant because she had no way to care for him. She imagined it would be like a second chance for them, something they both needed. She clenched her fists as she squeezed her eyes closed, ~It's never going to happen so stop thinking about. ~ She repeated the thought over and over again, knowing such a thing was impossible.

She turned on her heel to walk to the bedroom door again. She had to get away from him. She hoped distance would help her get her mind onto other things. She put her hand on the door knob and turned it, hoping she would be able to get out this time.

She had just put her foot over the thresh hold when she heard another thud, this one louder and different from the one before. It sounded like skin hitting water and she heard Mr. Gold groan. She rushed back to the door, opening it again to find him on the floor of the shower, twisted in an uncomfortable position and his back to her. " Are you okay? " She asked.

" My leg gave way, " He said. " I lose feeling in it from time to time but it's unpredictable. "

" Oh, " Emma said. She waited a moment then asked, " Are you hurt? "

" No, I don't think so, " Mr. Gold replied. " I broke my fall. I'm used to doing it. "

Emma nodded once, " So what do I need to do? "

Mr. Gold glanced at her, " Helping me up would be nice. "

Emma frowned, knowing she would not be able to avoid getting her clothes wet this time. The silk of her green blouse was already damp from the steamy atmosphere of the room, making it stick to her heated flesh. She sighed, stepping into the shower and reaching for the knob to shut the water off. She turned it, forgetting which way it went for 'off', instead turning the water on full-blast.

She fumbled with it, finally able to shut it off but not before she was completely soaked. " Damn it, " She muttered.

" We'll see about getting you some dry clothes, " Mr. Gold looked up at her. " Could you just help me up first? My leg is pinned beneath me and it's starting to hurt. "

" Right, " Emma said and leaned down. She got him where he was sitting up and off of his leg. She nodded before she placed her arms under his. She started to lift, her right foot suddenly sliding from under her and causing her to drop him as she fell to the floor. She yelped in pain when her left shoulder crashed into the wall, sending a bolt of pain through her.

Mr. Gold scrambled the best he could, turning to face her. " Are you alright, my dear? "

" My shoulder, " She gasped. She looked to see what she had slipped on and saw the washcloth was on the floor. She hadn't noticed it before and was certain that was what had caused her fall.

Mr. Gold brought his hands up, reaching the buttons of her drenched shirt but she shoved him away. He looked at her, " Don't you want me to check to see if it's broken? "

Emma frowned. It hurt bad enough to make her believe it was so and she was in no position to check it herself. She relented, " Alright. "

" Thank you, " He said as he worked the buttons loose. His whisper soft touch brought back all of her fantasies and conjured up some new ones. The vision of her riding him until they both came progressed to him rolling her onto the floor so he was on top and kissing her all over as they recovered from their love-making. He fondled and tasted he until he became hard again, pushing her right leg up as he pressed into her again.

She stifled a gasp as a tremor of lust traveled through her, making her already aching core hurt that much more. If she couldn't stop the visions, she would be in dire need of some relief. She could only see two possibilities of getting that relief, one of them right in front of her. She let out the breath she had been holding when he finished with her shirt, hoping he hadn't noticed.

He eased her shirt off, eying her shoulder carefully as her breath started to hitch in her throat. His prodded her shoulder with his fingers gently before he sighed, " I don't think it is. It would have started to bruise by now. "

Emma was relieved but not for long. She soon realized that his eyes were straying downward to her chest. He lifted his eyes to her, smirking. " Are you cold, Miss Swan? " He tone was teasing.

Emma glanced down to find her nipples were poking out against her bra. She had hoped to hide her aroused state but it would now be impossible. Her thoughts and his proximity were on the verge of undoing her. Her belly throbbed with want but she silently told it to shut up.

" Or were you thinking about something... " He teased. He moved closer, his breath tickling her face as he whispered, " Exciting? "

Emma could not stifle the gasp the word elicited from her. She felt her cheeks become warm, gasping again when he leaned in and smelled her neck. " Gold... " She whispered. It was very unnerving having him so close in the state he was in and she tried to look everywhere but down.

He exhaled against her and sighed, " Have I ever told you how beautiful you smell? "

Emma was surprised he could even smell her scent considering how thick the air was with his own. She shook her head, " No. "

" I enjoy it so, " He pressed closer. He smelled her again, his right hand going to her waist. He exhaled, his breath sending another shiver straight to her belly. " You still haven't answered me. "

" Gold... " Emma murmured. She was surprised she could even speak. Her mind was going crazy with his touch and his breath at her neck. The visions had returned, clearer than ever. They were so vivid, she could almost feel the things he was doing to her in them.

" Were you having dirty thoughts about me out there? " He asked. He let out a soft chuckle when Emma inhaled sharply. " Oh, Miss Swan. I had no idea. I'm... flattered. However, I have a question for you. "

" What? " Emma whispered, almost unable to say the word.

" Are you willing to do something about it? " He asked. He stroked her side with his hand, " If you say 'yes', I will make it worth your time. If you say 'no', then we'll forget this ever happened. Deal? "

Emma chewed her lip, unsure of what to do. The way he swore he would make it worth her time was tantalizing. She sighed, " If I say 'yes'... "

" It will be our secret, " He promised. He nipped at her neck with his lips before whispering, " I will not tell a soul. "

Emma shivered at the feel of his lips on her and the heat of his naked body so close to her half-naked one. He nuzzled her neck as she thought, making the process damn near impossible. His hand gently stroking her side was not helping matters either. Her body screamed for more but her mind still hesitated in spite of the fantasies that assaulted it.

" Whenever you're ready, Miss Swan, " He murmured.

She was ready... ready to do everything she had been thinking about and possibly even more. There was something about him that was drawing her in but she wasn't sure if it was the way he tenderly kissed her throat, his scent or how he was touching her just enough to drive her crazy. His light caresses stoked the fire that was growing inside of her, making her hunger for more.

She had been thinking about him in such a way for a long time. She often caught herself having provocative thoughts almost as soon as she had met him in the foyer of Granny's. There had been some kind spark between them for the instant they met, Emma able to sense an attraction there from that first moment. Even the whole mess with Ashley's baby had done little to deter her musings.

The bad thing was that, no matter what he had done, she still found herself attracted to him. She could sense he was attracted to her as well but had often fluffed it off as him planning how he would call in his favor. She decided that perhaps his interest in her was just for what he could use her for and what plans of Regina's they could thwart together. The moment they were having told her differently though, his hand slipping up her back until his fingers rested under the band of her bra.

" Miss Swan? " His voice brought her from her thoughts. " Are you still with me? "

Emma nodded and sighed, " Gold... I need it. You've made me need it. Please... let's do it. "

He chuckled huskily, " As you wish. "

His fingers made quick work of her bra, unhooking it with a single pinch. He then took his hand from her back and placed it on her shoulder as he lifted his head. His eyes locked with hers before he took her lips in a kiss. Emma brought her left hand up to his cheek, his damp hair sticking to her fingers.

She caressed it as they kissed, the stubble on his cheek pricking her fingers. She imagined what it would feel like scraping against her body as they continued to kiss until they both needed air. He pulled away, his eyes locking with hers as he brought his hands to her right shoulder. His gaze never wavered as he slipped the soaked silk from it before removing her shirt completely.

He then pulled her bra off, Emma holding her arms forward so he could. She shivered when he grazed her breasts with his hand, gently taking the left one in his hand and giving it a squeeze. She gasped when he started to rub her nipple with his thumb slowly, each caress making Emma moan deep in her throat. He seized her mouth again, pressing his tongue between her parted lips as he pressed closer, his chest grazing her own.

The need to have him closer was growing quickly inside of her, her heart pounding in anticipation of the things they could do to satisfy her hunger. He moved to get more on top of her but stopped, pulling away from her mouth to hiss in pain. Emma gasped, " What's wrong? "

" My leg, " He murmured. " It's locked up. "

Emma sighed, placing her hands on his chest and urging him against the wall. He gave her a quizzical expression as she crawled on top of him, straddling his legs. He smiled wickedly before he murmured, " Much better. "

Emma gasped again as he rubbed his face against her breasts, his stubble feeling better than she had anticipated. He grazed her flesh with his lips before nipping at her hardened peaks, squeezing them between his lips until she was whimpering. He brought his hands up, urging her lower and kissing her again once she was within reach. He pulled away just enough to whisper, " You need to get those pants off. "

Emma nodded, pulling away from him before shakily getting to her feet. Her hands went to the button of her jeans as he reached for the zippers on her boots. He unzipped them as she made quick work of the button then the fly. Her right hand went to the shower wall as he pulled first one boot then the other off.

Emma then pushed her jeans down her hips along with her panties, kicking the soaked garments towards the open door of the shower. She looked down to find Mr. Gold was quite aroused, his hungry eyes raking her naked body. Just by the way he looked at her, she could tell what he wanted. She knelt back down and straddled his hips, moving her own and gasping when the tip of his erection grazed her.

He took a sharp breath at the contact, his right hand going between them. He rubbed his tip along her folds, teasing her before finding her opening and pressing against it. Emma moved forward, slowly taking him and savoring the way he filled her completely. She wiggled her hips as her core adjusted to him, his size almost too much for her to bear.

His hands went to her hips as he let out a long breath, his fingers grazing the crest of her rear. Emma stared down into his face, their eyes locking as she moved against him. He grunted as slowly rode him, his fingers digging into her flesh. She gasped when he started to move his hips, matching her motions as his hands slipped down to her thighs to spread them further apart.

Emma threw her head back, panting hard when he slipped deeper into her. He was hitting a spot that was driving her crazy and she did not want him to stop. She put her hands on the shower wall, giving her the leverage to move faster as she felt herself nearing the edge. He moved along with her, pushing harder as if to throw her completely over.

She let out a hard gasp, her inner walls closing around him as he continued to thrust into her. Each motion made her moan sharply as she rode out each spasm, her whole body paralyzed by her release. When it was over, she slumped forward, burying her face against his neck as she panted for air. He kissed her shoulder as she clung to him, her body limp from what had just happened.

Silently, he eased her back and pulled out of her, making her gasp. He then eased her down to the floor of the shower before rising above her, spreading her legs with his own. Just like in the vision, her eased her right leg up before pressing into her again. She was tender still, making each one of his gentle motions reverberate through her as she tried to move with him.

Each time he pressed in, she brought her hips up to meet him. They established a shaky rhythm, their sound of their love-making echoing off the walls. Their scents mingled with the steam in the shower, blending and clinging to their now sweaty bodies. They would both certainly need to have a shower when they were done, the thought of them doing it together sending a wave of lust through Emma like she had never felt before.

Emma could feel another release begin to brew inside of her and she wanted to come with him this time. She brought her right hand between them, finding her swollen jewel and fingered as he started to thrust harder. He was getting close, his motions becoming erratic and sloppy as he clenched his jaw. Emma rubbed herself harder, her body tingling as he plowed into her.

She cried out a moment later, her core closing around him. Her body coaxed his own release from him and he let out a hard gasp as he came deep within her...


	14. Chapter 14

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Plaything, Part Fourteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

The hot water felt good as it flowed around her. Emma had been so busy for the last couple of days protecting Mr. Gold from a homicidal stalker, she barely had time to take care of herself. When he suggested she get cleaned up at his house, she had felt insulted. She thought he was trying to tell her she smelled but now she realized he was looking after her since she was keeping him safe.

He had one of those fancy Jacuzzi bathtubs and it was doing wonders for her tense muscles. She had been so stressed by the case, her body ached like she had spent the last two days doing heavy lifting. The water jets worked the knots out of her and she knew she would be able to rest. The stalker had been hit by a car the night before so him coming back right away was highly unlikely.

Emma leaned back, sinking lower in the water so the jets worked her shoulders. She thought about how much good the tub did for his leg. She recalled catching a glimpse of the injured limb the night prior and his explanation about how it had gotten that way. The story had made her sad, making her realize just how alone he really was.

It had seemed he had grown accustomed to it, finding ways to get around the challenges his condition imposed upon him. The bathtub had been outfitted with different bars to make getting in and out possible without assistance. She also noticed a few other things around the house that made caring for himself easier. He was getting by but Emma still felt it showed he had no one to depend on but himself.

She felt a pang of familiarity with his situation. The last ten years of her life had been lonely, save for a few one night stands. She swore herself off of them, the experiences leaving her feeling more empty than before she had them. She didn't know what she was expecting to find doing such things and felt herself lucky nothing dangerous had resulted from them.

She ended up deciding she was all she needed, a belief that had been severely rattled with the arrival of Henry on her doorstep. That event had brought her this strange little town and it got stranger by the day. She had almost given in and let someone into her lonely life. However, that had ended badly and left her feeling like she would never find love.

She could live without it. She felt romance was way overrated anyway. She just wanted a friend, someone who would be there for her. She had never had that in her life before and decided it was easier to ask for than love.

She shook her head, the deep thoughts making her muscles tighten back up. She wanted to enjoy the tub as long as possible. Mary-Margret's tub would be disappointing after this. Her mind went back to her seemingly gracious host.

If she didn't know any better, she would have said he was enjoying her company. She thought about how he had went to the trouble of fixing her the coffee the night before. After he had almost caught her staring at his leg, her eyes went to his hands. She had looked at them carefully, seeing they looked well taken care of.

She had caught him buffing his nails the night of the fire but she had thought at the time that he was just cleaning evidence away. She had began to question that assumption, other little things he did showing that he took care of himself in general. He was always nicely dressed with never a hair out-of-place. Again, she returned to his hands and how gracefully they moved as he made the coffee the night before.

The way he did it told her he was fastidious and precise, most likely in everything he did. She could envision him being a careful and thoughtful lover, a thought that was unbidden yet intriguing at the same time. Her skin tingled at the thought of his hands on her, wondering if they were as soft as they looked. She imagine his nimble fingers caressing her, touching her in ways she had seldom been touched before.

She could see him stroking her body with those beautiful hands, exploring tender places as they kissed. She couldn't believe she was thinking about him in such a way and tried to stop the thoughts but the caress of the water kept them growing. It was no longer water touching her but his warm hands, her mind conjuring up visions of just exactly what he could do with those hands. Her body soon reacted to the things going on in her mind, becoming aroused and in need of relief.

She opened her eyes, looking around the room and decided she was safe to take care of herself. Hopefully, it wouldn't take long and she was in desperate need of satisfaction. She scanned the room again before hooking her heels in the bars on either side of the tub, opening herself up to the caress of the water. It teased her jewel much like she imagined Mr. Gold would, making her mind and body heat up with the unbidden lust that threatened to consume her.

She reached up with her left hand, flicking her nipples with her fingers as she imagined his doing the same. She also imagined him sucking and nipping at them, pinching them to simulate just how she thought that would feel. Her right hand slipped between her thighs, her fingers seeking out her jewel. She gasped as she flicked it, the thought of Mr. Gold doing it causing her blood to heat even more.

Her core cried out for relief and she was not going to deny herself any longer. She needed to get the deed done quickly so she could act like nothing had happened when she saw Mr. Gold downstairs. God only knew what he would think if he knew about the thoughts she was having of him. She was fairly certain he believed she hated him and knowing about this would surely confuse him.

Emma slipped her fingers lower, pushing two into her core. She started to moved them, thinking of how it would feel if Mr. Gold was doing it. The thought sent a shiver through her and she continued what she was doing. Long minutes passed as she tried to make herself come but it was not working.

It felt good but there was something missing and she just couldn't figure out what she was doing wrong. She did everything she knew would usually do it but none of it was working. She let out frustrated growl as she fingered herself faster and pinched her nipple harder. Nothing was happening and she desperately needed release.

She was just about to give up when she sensed someone else in the room, watching her. " Miss Swan, is everything alright in here? You've been in here a long time..." His voice startled her, making her freeze. She didn't even know he had come into the room.

She didn't look at him, her face heating in embarrassment. He had caught her and she didn't know what to do. He was silent for a moment before asking, " Whatever are you doing in my tub? "

Emma knew she couldn't lie because he could see what she was doing. The placement of her hands and the way she had her legs hooked around the bars left no mystery at all. " Gold, " She whispered finally.

He chuckled teasingly, " If you needed... some assistance, all you had to do was ask. I would have been more than happy to oblige. "

Emma took a sharp breath when she heard the rustle of fabric hitting the floor. She cast her eyes down as she moved her hands and went to draw her legs back into the tub. He stopped her with a hand on her right ankle, his touch making her shiver. She looked at him, finding he was completely naked and fully aroused.

She tore her eyes away from his arousal, swallowing hard when their eyes met. " Don't stop on my account, " He smiled a smile that made a hard shiver rock her body. He looked hungry, ready to devour her and she was unable to move under his intense gaze. Her heart beat faster, a new wave of heat washing over her before centering in her core.

He took his hand from her ankle and carefully climbed into the tub, " In fact, let me help you. "

Emma scooted back to make room for him, sliding her ankles along the bars. Her breath caught in her throat as he again looked her over, moving between her legs until their faces were a breath's width apart. He sighed, bringing his lips down on her as she brought her hands up to his shoulders. His deliciously soft hands stroked her legs as they kissed, roaming all over them.

She gasped when he moved his right hand between them, his fingers grazing her mound. He ran his hand downward, finding her slit with his fingers. He parted her swollen lips with his middle finger, seeking and finding her jewel. She again gasped but it was muffled as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue between her parted lips as his finger probed her clit.

She moaned low in her throat as his index finger joined in, both fingers slipping lower to her opening. She broke the kiss to take a hard breath as his fingers breached her, sliding deeper than she had been able to get her own. He worked her, his thumb playing with her jewel as her hips began to thrust with what he was doing. He pulled away from her face, dipping his head down and capturing her almost painfully swollen right nipple in his lips.

Emma arched her back to make it easier for him to get at it, the motion moving his fingers deeper into her core. He held nub gently as alternated between sucking it and flicking it with his tongue. He let it go, moving to the neglected nipple and doing it the same way. She could feel herself getting close to the edge and brought her right hand up to tangle in his hair, not wanting him to let up on anything he was doing.

She curled her finger and toes as the release she had not been able to get on her own seized her suddenly, making her cry out his name as he continued what he was doing. He did not stop until she lay limp beneath him, unable to do anything but breathe. The water bubbled around her, enhancing the way her body tingled from what he had done to her. She was numbly aware that he was unhooking her legs from the bars and moving her to so she was straddling his hips.

~He's stronger than I thought, ~ The thought slipped through her dazed mind like water. She could feel his erection pressing into her thigh and his hand between her still throbbing legs. She shivered as he spread her open and guided himself into her. She placed her hands on the back of the tub for support as she moved her hips, trying to adjust to him.

He smiled up to her, his hands going to her ass before he thrust into her, making her gasp. She moved her hands to his shoulders, moving with him the next time he moved. Soon, they were moving as one as she rode him and he nipped at her breasts. He kept it slow, obviously taking the time to enjoy each second she was wrapped around him.

They went on like this for several long moments until Emma felt another release brewing inside of her. She moved her hips faster, looking down into his eyes as he looked up at her, hoping he would get the message. He did, thrusting his hips harder as she gripped the bars on either side of her to give her more leverage. The water began to splash more as they quickened their pace.

His breath started coming in hard gasps and pants as he neared his own release. Emma rode him harder, wanting them to come together. His fingers dug into the crest of her ass as she felt herself teetering on the brink, her body shattering into a million pieces as he groaned beneath her...


	15. Chapter 15

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Plaything, Part Fifteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Changing gears just slightly. Now, it's Mr. Gold's turn to have some dreams of his own.)

Mr. Gold walked into the police station. It was time for his weekly visit with Emma. It was part of his bond agreement that he check in with her at least once a week or his trial date would be set. Emma hadn't been happy with the ruling but it was better than having to drive him to the next town over to meet with a proper probation officer.

Emma was under the impression that no one could leave Storybrooke and he wanted to keep it that way. Since he was unaffected by The Dark Curse, he could do as he pleased but he had appearances to maintain. If she found out he could leave, it would make her question why and he did not want to answers those things. As far as she was concerned, he was walking around in a daze like everyone else in town.

Another problem with him leaving town was the fact it would further damage Emma's ability to believe in the curse. She really didn't believe it that much in the first place and it was vital that she did. She would never realize her true potential until she did. Once she did believe, Regina's days would be numbered.

He didn't mind seeing Emma though. He liked being around her even though she could be quite prickly at times. She became wary of him after the arson incident and even more so after she had stopped him from beating Moe French to death. He had asked her for forgiveness for the fire but she offered tolerance.

He could live with that. It meant she would still talk to him and deal with him when necessary, like today. Her reports were keeping him out of jail and his trial date would not be set as long as he was on his best behavior. He could barely admit it to himself but he was starting to have feelings for the pretty blonde sheriff and really looked forward to being with her.

Prince Charming and Snow White had made a strong and determined daughter. Although her life had made her emotionally damaged, it also made her tough. She didn't take any lip off of anyone and acted like she could take on anyone, including him, and win. He welcomed her to take him on and he was going to enjoy the battle.

She wasn't bad to look at either. Her cascade of golden blonde locks to the curves that shaped her agile body were all easy on the eyes. His fingers tingled with the thought of those curves and what they would feel like under his hands. Though she put on a tough exterior, he knew she would be quite soft under the right circumstances.

His mind went to when she had cuffed him and forced him into the police car. It had been strangely exciting to know she could handle him in such a way. It told him her strength was equal to his and she would be a formidable match for him in ANY physical encounter, vertical or horizontal. He smirked at the thought but only briefly... he needed to keep his composure for their meeting.

He walked up to her office, just staying outside enough where she wouldn't be able to see him. It was one of his favorite games to play with her. He would watch her silently for however long it would take for her to realize she wasn't alone. He never failed to startle her and it never failed to amuse him when he did.

There was something about how she would react to him when he'd do it. Her blue-green eyes flashed when she was angry, making him wonder what else he could to do to make them spark. From what he had already seen, she was passionate about everything and it made him muse about other things that could bring out that passion. He fluffed the thought away, knowing she would never be interested in him in such a way.

He lingered there at the edge of the doorway for several long moments, longer than it took Emma to notice him. He furrowed his brow, deciding to peek around the doorway to see what she was doing. He frowned, finding she wasn't even in her office. He found it odd since both the cruiser and the beetle were parked in the lot, a sign she was in the building.

" A bit of a hunt... " He muttered to himself then smiled. " I do enjoy a hunt. "

He moved through the office, scanning the desks for anything he might find interesting but saw nothing. He wasn't there to snoop anyway. He walked out of the office, passing the interview rooms. They were empty as well.

He avoided the dispatcher's office for he couldn't have her ruining the game of finding Emma on his own. Having the woman summon his prey would take all the fun out of it. Instead, he slipped down another hallway and found it ended at a door marked 'Locker Room'. He quirked his mouth at this.

Storybrooke had never had more than one police officer and that had been Sheriff Graham. He never even had a deputy before Emma came along so the locker room seemed useless. He decided it was just one of those little touches that made Storybrooke seem like a mundane little town. There were lots of them around and he decided this was no exception.

He reached for the doorknob, turning it slowly and pushing the door open silently. A row a drab green lockers lined the wall across from the door, about a dozen of them. They had locks on them but looked otherwise untouched. A wooden bench sat in front of the lockers, a thin layer of dust coating the surface.

Mr. Gold slowed his breathing, listening carefully. The room was almost silent, save for the sound of running water coming from the left. He quirked his mouth as he slowly walked towards it. Hidden by the lockers was another door marked 'Showers'.

He caught his breath, the thought of Emma being on the other side of the door and naked making his heart pound in his chest. He had often imagined what she looked like without her clothes on and now he had a chance to find out. He moved toward the door, lifting his left hand up to the knob. It trembled a little as he turned it, opening the door just enough to see inside.

He took a sharp breath when his eyes settled on Emma standing in the stall directly across from the doorway. There was nothing to hide her body from his gaze save for a bit of steam that filled the room. Her body glistened in the florescent light, water and soap dripping off of her skin as she rubbed herself down with a washcloth. From all appearances, it looked like she had just started to get cleaned up because she was washing her upper body.

His eyes raked her body slowly, taking in every curve he had imagined touching. He admired her straight, strong back and the way her delicate shoulders curved. He followed the line of her back to her rear, admiring her shapely hips. They were perfect for childbearing, not too narrow nor too wide.

The thought made him muse for a moment about what their children would look like. He had tried for so long to get a child to raise by other means but they hadn't worked out. Every deal he had made for a child always ended up falling through and left him empty handed. Perhaps he would just have to get back to basics and do it the old fashioned way.

The thought made a wave of heat wash over him, centering in his groin. The thought of making a child with the woman in front of him was tantalizing. She would undoubtedly bear him strong, beautiful children that would be able to use magic once it returned to Storybrooke. She was unaware of it but she had very powerful magic sleeping within her, the key being her belief in the curse she was currently in doubt of.

That time would come, the prophecy had told him so but he couldn't rush it. Fate could not be rushed for it would have severe repercussions if it was. She was less likely to have anything to do with him if she knew his real identity anyway. No... this would be the best time to get something like that accomplished, when she thought of him as merely a crafty businessman who would do anything to make a dollar.

He snapped out of his thoughts, his eyes going back to her. He was so enjoying what he was seeing. He looked her over again, finding she had well shaped rear as well. His fingers tingled with the urge to touch it.

He closed his eyes, a vision of her bent forward in front of him, her hips perfectly aligned with his as he slid his hardened arousal into her core. It progressed to him running his left hand along her body as he supported himself on the shower wall with his right. He would tease her breasts with his hand, pinching and rubbing her nipple between his fingers as he thrust into her again and again until she cried out with her release.

He gasped under his breath, the musing making him harden. He could only imagine what it would feel like to have her wrapped around him as she came, her body coaxing his own release from him. He tightened his fingers around the handle of his cane, closing his eyes as he tried to regain his composure. Emma would never let him touch her in that way and he was just torturing himself to think about it.

He took a step back, deciding to retreat before she even knew he was there. He had a problem and it needed to be taken care of lest he be in a lot of pain. As he tried to think of a place to remedy his condition, he heard a gentle moan come from the shower room. It perked his ears up and he walked back to the door, finding that Emma was leaning against the shower wall, supporting herself with her left hand.

He stopped breathing when he saw where he right hand was. He could see it between her legs as she stroked herself, her fingertips dipping into her slit. He had been so consumed by his own thoughts, he had not noticed she had been pleasuring herself. He let a long breath out as she worked her fingers, freezing again when he heard her murmur his name.

~She's... thinking about... me? ~ His brain was barely functioning but the thought managed to get through. He reached for the door, pushing it so he could slip into the room. He wasn't sure how much of a good idea it was and figured Emma would become horrible embarrassed if she knew he was there.

He had a vision of her screaming at him and pitching things at him to make him flee the room. It would be just like her to do such a thing. He moved closer to the stall in spite of this, listening as her breathing became frustrated. She wasn't getting anything accomplished, he could tell and it was validated when she beat the wall with her left hand.

She brought her right hand up, washing it off before she reached to turn the water off. It looked like she was giving up on her endeavor but he wasn't going to let her stay frustrated. He moved closer, coming to the edge of the shower as she turned to leave. She let out a surprised squeak when she found him there.

" Shh, " He murmured as he stepped up into the shower. She backed away from him, wedging herself between the water pipes and the stall wall.

" Gold, " She whispered, her cheeks turning bright red. She had obviously realized he had seen what she had been doing.

" Shh, " He said a little sharper this time as their eyes locked. He leaned forward, placing a brief kiss on her lips. He pulled back for a second before doing it again, this time Emma responding hesitantly. He brought his left hand up to her right side, caressing it slowly as if to memorize every bit of it.

He could feel her nipples pressing against his suit jacket and wanted to feel them against his bare chest. He took his hand from her side and brought it to his tie. He had it loosened in a second then moved to unbutton his waistcoat. He made quick work of it before going to his shirt, unbuttoning it quickly despite the fact his hand was shaking.

He was pleasantly surprised when Emma brought her own trembling hands up, easing them under his suit coat and slipping it from his shoulders. He put his cane against the wall, pulling his right arm from the sleeve of the jacket then slipped off the left. He caught it before it hit the floor and pitched it out of the stall. He worked to untuck his shirt as Emma's fingers worked with his tie, unknotting it and throwing it clear of the shower as well.

He seized her again, his need for her overwhelming him. He pressed his chest to hers, the feel of her hardened peaks biting into his skin much better than he imagined. He then remembered her desperate state, pulling away and easing himself down. As he moved to kneel at her feet, he took a moment to flick her delicate buds with his tongue, an action that made her gasp and arch away from the wall a little.

Kneeling was not going to be easy considering the shape his leg was in. In fact, it would be a little painful but he was willing to tolerate it to accomplish the task he had in mind. He wanted to give her the release she had been trying to get on her own before he satisfied himself. He looked up to her as he lowered himself, her blue-green eyes filled with hesitation.

He smiled at her before leaning forward. He kissed a trail down her belly as he continued to moved towards his goal. He let out a little gasp, his leg protesting to the way he had to put it and his pants tightening around his arousal. He ignored it, moving towards Emma's mound.

He kissed it before dipping his head lower and bringing his left hand between her thighs. He felt her shiver hard as he spread her open and smiled when she moved her hips so he had better access to her core. He leaned in, flicking her swollen clit with his tongue. She cried out and he did it again, getting the same result.

He slipped his index and middle finger into her, finding her quite wet from what she had already done to herself. He sighed inwardly, knowing it wouldn't take long for him to finish the job she started. That meant he wouldn't have to torture himself for too long and he then could take care of himself. The thought of satisfying himself sent another wave of heat through him as he imagined her tight core wrapped around something other than his fingers.

He licked at her clit as he moved his fingers in her, Emma bringing her hands up to tangle in his hair. She held him so he couldn't move away, her need for release evident. He worked feverishly to give her what she needed, her thighs starting to tremble around his head. When she did come, he pressed his fingers into her deep and hard, making her curl her fingers as she panted breathlessly above him.

When the spasms stopped, he pulled his fingers out and stood up. Emma looked at him with her dilated eyes, still gasping for air. He kissed her again, placing his hands on her hips and urging her to turn around. She brought her hands up, bracing herself against the wall as he took his left hand from her.

He unbuckled his belt quickly before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He pushed them down, along with his underwear to release his nearly painful arousal. He took a deep breath as he positioned himself to enter her, letting it out slowly as he pushed inside. He took a moment to enjoy how she felt around him for it was better than he imagined.

Emma gasped when he began moving his hips, pulling almost completely out before filling her again. She began moving with his, taking her right hand from the wall to place it on his that he had on her rear. She grasped it tightly, letting him know how good he was making her feel along with the gasps and moans he was eliciting from her. He moved his left hand up along her body, cupping her left breast with it as they moved as one.

He could feel his own release building and he wanted to make her come again while he was inside of her. He slipped his left hand downward, finding her jewel and fingering it as he started to thrust harder. She cried out each time he moved, her body letting him know she was going to join him when he came.

His skin prickled with sweat and the steam that surrounded them, each thrust feeling better than the last. His thrusting became uneven and erratic, his breathing coming in hard gasps before he threw his head back and groaned deep in his throat. He was well aware that Emma had come again too, her core snapping tight around him and coaxing his seed from him...


	16. Chapter 16

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Plaything, Part Sixteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Mr. Gold dreams of a night of bad luck ending in something exciting. HOT!)

" Come on. Answer, " Mr. Gold growled into the phone. His car had gotten a flat and he had no way to fix it on his own. His right hand man had asked for the day off and Mr. Gold was starting to regret letting him have it. All of his calls kept going to voice mail, letting him know Frederick's phone was off.

He hung up, giving up on reach him. He then dialed the number for the tow company. He waited as the phone rang about seven times. " Hey, this is Billy. I'm out on a call but leave me a message and I'll call you back when I'm done. "

Mr. Gold hit the 'end call' button, deciding that he wasn't going to wait on Billy. He didn't like to wait. He thought about everyone else he could call and frowned. The list was short and he only had two people left on it.

He checked his pocket watch and frowned. He couldn't call Ruby because the early dinner rush had already started and Granny wouldn't let her get away. Ruby was a bit of a spy for him, keeping close tabs on Emma and reporting everything she did back to him. Granny was unaware of this arrangement though and he wanted to keep it that way.

That left him with one person to call... Emma. He quirked his mouth at the thought of the pretty blonde sheriff. She would rather swallow worms than talk to him most of the time but that didn't stop her from coming to him when she needed something. He didn't mind though... he helped her in hopes it would build her trust in him.

He dialed the number the police station, his phone making a shrill beep before the screen went blank. He tried to turn it back on, the word 'no battery' flashing on the screen before it died again. He growled in frustration as he threw his cell phone hard against the ground. He then smashed it to pieces with his cane, its demise being the last straw to his already frayed nerves.

Now, he was stuck unless someone drove past. A tiny bit of hope sprung up inside of him when he heard the sound of car coming. He quickly moved to lift the hood of the car so the passing driver would know he was in trouble. He got the hood up just as the car got closer and started to slow down.

The car pulled up alongside of his car, " Need some help? " It was a man.

" Yes, " Mr. Gold looked at him. He was a plain looking older man with dark hair and he was kind of chubby. Mr. Gold had seen around town but he didn't know his name. He had never dealt with him so he had no need to. " I do. My tire... "

The man went pale, shifting his car back into gear and speeding off like he had seen the Devil himself. Mr. Gold frowned deeply, not surprised by the reaction at all. No one in town liked him enough to help him out of a tight spot. He walked around to the passenger's side and opened the door.

He sat down to think about his options. He had come out to look at the cabin because he was considering making some more modifications to it. He already had running water and electricity going to it but was thinking about a few more things that would make it more modern and comfortable. Even though he had beaten Moe French there, he still liked to go there for the solitude.

He looked back down the road in the direction of the cabin. He was too far away to walk back to it and he was still quite some distance from Storybrooke proper. He was stuck so he decided he would just have to get comfortable. He pulled his coat tighter, the chilly air getting to him the longer he stayed still.

It was late afternoon, almost evening. The sun would start going down soon and make the air even colder. He didn't know what he would do if he were stuck out all night. The air felt like it was going to rain any moment and that was reinforced by the dull ache that was starting to spread through his leg.

He rubbed the aching limb as he waited, knowing it would get stiff from being immobile and downright painful if he had to sleep in the car. He was beginning to feel like no one would ever come by when he heard another car. He didn't bother getting up, knowing that this person would probably react like the last. He didn't look up at the car pulled alongside his, his breath catching in his throat when the driver spoke.

" Hey, " It was Emma. Oh gods, her voice sounded so good at that moment. Even though he hadn't had the chance to contact her, she still came to his rescue. " Need some help, Gold? "

He got to his feet slowly and moved to where he could see her, " Sheriff Swan. How... "

" Someone called it in, " Emma replied before he could finish asking the question. " Said someone was stranded out here. What happened? "

Mr. Gold nodded, not feeling so bitter towards the man who had sped away. He figured he was the person who called it in. He motioned to the car, " I seem to have a flat rear tire. "

" Driver's side? " Emma asked.

" Passenger, " Mr. Gold replied.

" Oh, " Emma said. She pulled up and parked just in front of his car. She shut the engine off and got out. She sighed, " Well then. Let's get it changed. Get the jack for me and I'll get the tire when I'm ready. "

" Right, " Mr. Gold nodded, getting his keys. He walked to the back of the car, and popped the trunk. He frowned, finding only the jack and the tire tool. The spare was gone.

" Is there a problem? " Emma came to the trunk. She looked inside and frowned. " No spare? "

" Seems that way, " Mr. Gold replied.

" Are you sure it's not under the car? " Emma asked. She started to bend over like she was going to look there.

Mr. Gold narrowed his eyes, " Yes. It's my car. I know where I keep my spare. "

" Oh, " Emma said. She sighed, " Well, we can take the flat off and take it into town. "

" And will you be bringing back once it gets fixed? " Mr. Gold said. He liked the sound of spending time with her, even if it was to replace a tire. It would give them time to talk.

Emma frowned, " No. Billy can drive you back. I have other things to do. "

" Oh, " Mr. Gold sighed. " One can always hope. "

Emma rolled her eyes, " Just give me the tools so we can get out of here. "

Mr. Gold reached down and got the jack then handed her the tire tool, " As you wish, my dear. "

Emma knelt down and slid the jack under the car. She cranked it up until the tire was no longer touching the ground. Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, watching her as she worked. She seemed to know what she was doing.

She then got the tire tool and started to work on the lug-nuts. She frowned, " What the Hell? "

" Is there a problem, Miss Swan? " Mr. Gold asked.

She tugged at the tool hard and grunted, " Did a gorilla put these on? "

" Frederick rotated my tires last week, " Mr. Gold said.

" So yes, " Emma grunted. She scrunched up her face as she tried to loosen the lug-nut again, " Damn... these are tight. "

Mr. Gold tried not to listen to her as she grunted and panted while she continued to work. She stood up and kicked the tire. " I'm sorry about this. "

" That oaf should be apologizing, " Emma said as she unsnapped her jacket and took it off, tossing it in the trunk. She had began to sweat from the effort she was putting forth and it made Mr. Gold muse what things he could do to make her sweat so. He had been having rather sensual thoughts about the pretty blonde for quite some time. What she was doing now only made more of those thoughts come to mind.

She pushed up the sleeves of her white turtleneck shirt before grabbing the tire tool again. She jerked it hard, the tire tool finally turning. She removed the lug-nut then frowned, " One down, four to go. Here. "

Emma held out the lug-nut for Mr. Gold to take it. He eyed it, " What do you want me to do with it? "

" Put it somewhere safe, " Emma said. " We can't lose them. "

" Right, " He placed the lug-nut in the trunk. He watched as she continued to work at getting the next two loose, placing the consecutive ones with the first when she would hand them to him. Some of her hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat and she was panting harder. He couldn't help but think about how she would look on her back beneath him, panting the same way.

" Two more, " She grunted. Almost as soon as the words left her mouth, there was a faint flash of lightning and a dull rumble of thunder. A huge rain drop smacked her in the forehead a moment later.

" Perhaps we should give this up and seek shelter, " Mr. Gold said. " There's no sense in either of us getting soaked. "

" I'm not giving up, " Emma replied. Two more fat drop hit her face and Emma looked at Mr. Gold, " You go get in the car. I'll be done in a minute. "

" I'm not leaving you out in the rain, " Mr. Gold said firmly. " We can come back for the car later. "

" It's two nuts and it's only sprinkling, " Emma started when the rain started to get heavier. There was a brighter flash of lightning and louder roll of thunder, letting them know the storm was getting stronger. She put the tire tool in the trunk, " Screw this. Let's go. "

" I knew you'd change your mind, " Mr. Gold said as he shut the trunk. They hustled to the cruiser and got in. Emma started the engine, even heavier drops starting to splat against the windshield as the sprinkle increased in intensity. By the time they pulled away from his car, it was a certified downpour.

" Damn... the weatherman didn't say this was going to happen, " Emma said as she switched the windshield wipers on to their top speed.

" I don't trust weathermen, " Mr. Gold said. " They're always wrong. "

Emma looked at herself then growled, " Shit. "

" What now? " Mr. Gold looked at her.

" I left my jacket in your trunk, " Emma said.

Mr. Gold frowned, " We aren't going back for a jacket. Not in this kind of weather. "

" But... " Emma started to reach for the gear shift.

" It's only a jacket, " Mr. Gold said. " If it bothers you that much, I'll buy you two. "

Emma thought it over then sighed, " Whatever. I just hope we can get back to town before this really gets bad. "

There was another flash of lightning, the thunder that followed shaking the car. Emma did not let that bother as they continued to drive through the storm. As they rounded a curve, a bolt of lightning hit a tree and caused it to fall across the road fairly close to where they were. It was a big one and it hit the ground with a mighty crash.

" Damn, " Emma said as she slammed on the brakes, reaching her right arm out to keep Mr. Gold from pitching forward into the dash. The car fishtailed, spinning it around so it faced the direction they had come from. Emma panted then glanced at him, " You alright? "

" A little shaken but I'm fine, " Mr. Gold said. It had startled him but he was no worse for wear.

Emma sighed, " Good. "

" Now what? " Mr. Gold asked.

Emma frowned, " We have to go the long way back to town. "

" Do you think its safe though? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. " The lightning is over us and could hit somewhere else along the road. "

Emma sighed, " I guess we'll have to take our chances. "

Mr. Gold watched her as she took a couple a deep breaths before taking her foot from the brake and slowly pressing the gas down. The near accident had left her flustered, her skin flushed and her breathing ragged from the shock. The way she sounded made him think of something else that would make her breathe like that.

An image slipped into his mind. It was one of Emma splayed out beneath him on a bed her golden blonde hair fanned out around her. She panted just like she was doing now as he made love to her, her legs wrapped around his hips. His hands were roaming all over her as hers roamed all over him. She was moving her hips in time with his, meeting each thrust.

They began moving at a fever pitch, her fingernails digging into his skin as she came and cried his name. He closed his eyes, trying to get the vision out of his mind. He couldn't risk giving her any impression of what he was thinking. She didn't seem to be interested in being his friend and was probably even more against being his lover.

" Are you sure you're okay? " Emma's voice made him open his eyes. He looked at her, seeing deep concern etching her features. It was almost like she cared. " I did slam the brakes on pretty hard back there. "

" I'm fine, Miss Swan. It was just a bit of a shock, " Mr. Gold said, trying to keep his voice from sounding as tight as his throat felt. He had to be in the car with her for at least thirty minutes since they were taking the long way back to town and he needed to keep himself composed.

" Okay, " Emma said. The concern in her eyes did not lessen as she refocused them on the road. In fact, she kept stealing glances at him as she drove, looking away when he would glance back at her. He started looking away longer just to see how long she would steal a sideways look before returning her full attention to the road.

" This weather sucks so I'm going to have to drive slow, " She said after he caught her glancing at him for about the fifth time. " I hope you didn't have to be anywhere. "

" I understand, Miss Swan, " Mr. Gold replied. " And no. I was going to the shop and then head home. "

" I see, " Emma nodded. He noticed she seemed a little agitated, wondering if it was the storm or his presence that was making her so. Her eyes were dilated and her breathing had not returned to normal. Oh what he would give to know what was going on in her mind at that moment because she actually appear aroused more than scared.

He stole a glance down to her shirt, noticing two pronounced protrusions against the fabric. He could see she had on a bra, the faint outline visible along her shoulders and the cups along her bust line. She wasn't overly endowed but she did have enough to fill his hands. He thought about how they would feel as he fondled and squeezed them while he flicked her nipples with his thumbs.

He took a slow breath as he then thought about what they would feel like under his lips. He imagined showering her delicate flesh with kisses before sucking at the peaks. He would do so until they were puckered and hard, Emma gasping his name as he did. He sighed, knowing he would never get to do such a thing except in his mind.

There was silence as they backtracked, passing Mr. Gold's car. About five minutes after they got past it, the rain started coming down harder than before, making it impossible to see the road. " Damn it! " Emma nearly shouted.

" Calm down, " Mr. Gold reach over and touched her arm. Though he had his gloves on, the contact with her bare arm fired up his brain again. This time, she was sitting in his lap, grinding her hips against his as he thrust upward into her, his hands on her arms as hers gripped his shoulders.

" How can you tell me to calm down? " Emma looked at him. " Look at what's going on out there. "

" Maybe we should stay somewhere until it blows over, " Mr. Gold tried to keep the things going on in his head from affecting his voice. If the thoughts continued, he would be in need of some relief.

Emma arched an eyebrow, " Where are we going to stay? "

" My cabin isn't far, " Mr. Gold started.

" Your cabin? " Emma looked at him. " You mean the one you nearly killed Moe French in? No thank you. "

" So you just want to keep driving when you can't even see the road? " Mr. Gold was trying to be rational in spite of his thoughts. He knew neither one of them would be safe if they continued to try to get back to town. " You know there are sharp drops around here. You want to run the risk of driving off of a cliff? "

Emma put her foot on the brake and slowed the car down gradually. She looked like she was thinking, another flash of lightning and loud roll of thunder at almost at the same time letting her know the storm had not moved that much at all. She frowned, " Fine. But only until the storm is over and then we're heading out. "

" Thank you, " Mr. Gold took his hand from her arm. " We'll be able to stay warm that way as well. "

" True, " Emma sighed. She peered though the rain, it lightening up just slightly. " How far is the cabin from here anyway? "

" We're close, " Mr. Gold peered out as well. He could make out the dirt road that led to it just ahead, " Drive slowly and I'll tell you where to turn. "

" Alright, " Emma took her foot off the brake again before gently pushing the gas. She crept up the road, " Tell me when. "

" Now, " Mr. Gold said when they reached the road. " To the left. "

Emma did as she was told, driving up the dirt road slowly. The cabin was almost in view when the car suddenly jerked, the back end sinking. " What the HELL?! " Emma shouted.

" Indeed, " Mr. Gold said. The road had been fine when he had left but it seemed the rain had opened up a sinkhole.

Emma pushed the gas pedal down but the car just wobbled. She slammed her right hand on the steering wheel and let out an exasperated cry. " We're stuck... "

" I can feel that, " Mr. Gold said. He looked toward the cabin, " We'll have to walk the rest of the way. "

" Are you serious? " Emma frowned. " We'll get... "

Her words were cut off when a bolt of lightning struck just on the other side of the trees that surrounded the cabin, the thunder shaking the car again. Mr. Gold frowned, " We go or we could just sit here and hope a tree doesn't fall on us. "

Emma bit her lip then sighed, " Fine. "

Mr. Gold put his hand on the door handle as Emma switched off the engine. " On three. "

" One, " Emma reached for her door handle.

" Two, " Mr. Gold said.

" Three! " They both said and scrambled out of the car. They slammed their doors, Emma meeting him at the front of the car.

" Can you make it? " Emma shouted over the rain. The rain was hitting hard, sounding like a barrage of pebbles coming down instead of water.

" With help, " He replied quickly. " Let's go. "

Emma grabbed his arm and they scooted to the cabin in the ice cold torrent of rain. By the time they reached the porch, she was soaked and dripping. Emma opened her mouth to say something but startled when another flash of lightning lit the front yard up like daylight, the following thunder rattling the windows of the cabin. " Keys, " She said quickly.

Mr. Gold nodded, getting the fob from his belt. He found the right key and unlocked the door, opening before ushering Emma inside. He followed her and shut the door behind him before flipping the light switch next to the door. He looked Emma over in the dim light the overhead fixture provided, her wet hair plastered down and her mouth set in another deep frown.

He hated to see her frown, enjoying it the few times he had actually seen her smile. She had a pretty smile and had secretly hoped she would give him a genuine one every time they met. All he ever got were nervous ones or ones that let him know of her distrust for him. He hated that she distrusted him so but couldn't figure out how to get her to have a little faith in him.

" What's wrong? " He asked.

" My turtleneck, " Emma sighed, motioning to the garment. " It sucked up the water like a sponge. "

Mr. Gold unbuttoned his coat as he tried not to look at Emma in her white shirt, the fabric too thick to become transparent from the rain. He was wet as well but not as wet as Emma was. His hair was soaked but his coat had protected him for the most part though his pants were wet from the knees down. His socks and shoes were wet but he was otherwise alright.

He looked at Emma when she made a shivering noise. Her bottom lip trembling a bit and she had her arms wrapped around herself. The cabin was quite chilly and he knew he needed to get a fire built quickly or she really would be in trouble.

" I will go get wood for a fire, " He said. " Why don't you warm up with a hot shower while I go get some? "

" This place has running water? " Emma asked. She was really shaking now, her body trembling.

" Indeed it does and a very good water heater, " Mr. Gold replied. Emma looked hesitant to take him up on the offer. " And there's a lock on the door. "

" Oh, " Emma's voice trembled with her shivering. " I guess I could go do that then. But what am I going to wear after I get out? "

" I have some very large fluffy towels that will cover you up quite nicely, " Mr. Gold said. He wasn't kidding either. The towels were the size of bedsheets and quite luxurious. To be wrapped up in one was like wearing a robe.

" You want me to wear just a towel? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

" Once you see them, you'll feel differently, " Mr. Gold tried to sound assuring. The thought of Emma in nothing but a towel, no matter how large it was, played with his mind. He could envision himself unwrapping it slowly to expose her body to him.

Emma frowned then sighed, " I guess I don't have much choice, do I? "

" You do have a choice but I'm sure freezing is not as appealing as being warm, " Mr. Gold pointed out.

Emma nodded, " True. "

" Hurry along now. By the time you get out, I should have the fire going, " Mr. Gold pointed to a doorway that led to a short hallway. " The second to last door on the left. "

" Uh, thanks, " Emma muttered and walked away. He watched as she did, her wet clothes hugging her curves. He could see him peeling the wet garments off of her before warming her up in a most pleasurable way. He closed his eyes and took deep breath before turning back to the door.

He buttoned his coat, now trying not to think of Emma in the shower. He would actually have some benefit from going back out in the cold, even if it was just long enough to get the firewood. His imagination was running away with him and making it a little hard to concentrate on the task at hand. He had to get a fire going and then perhaps make a dinner from what he could find in the kitchen.

He opened the front door, frowning when he found the firewood bin on the porch empty. He sighed, grabbing a battery-power lantern from the wall next to the door. He switched it on before walking out onto the porch and following it around to the back. A woodpile sat beneath some trees in the backyard but he was further dismayed when he saw it was exposed.

It usually was covered in a blue tarp but it seemed the strong winds had blown it away. There was another a flash and rumble, his eyes being drawn to the pond at the back of the house. Right in the middle of it floated the tarp. He sighed heavily, wondering just what else could happen.

His answer came a second later when there was a loud pop and a blood curdling scream came from the cabin. He rushed back inside as fast as his aching leg would allow, stopping when he found Emma in the doorway that led to the hall. She clutched a towel around her body and was shivering violently. " What happened? " He asked, keeping the lantern in his hand.

" I don't know, " Emma's voice shook as she spoke. She sounded panicked as well. " There was a pop and the water went frigid. "

Mr. Gold frowned, certain the water heater had somehow failed. " Excuse me. "

Emma stepped aside the best she could, letting him past her. He could smell something burning as he approached the closet that contained the hot water heater and pulled the door open. A puff of smoke rolled out but there was no fire. He lifted the lantern and narrowed his eyes at the wiring box on the top of the heater as the smoke cleared, the metal scorched.

He sighed, examining it closely to make sure it wasn't still burning. It wasn't and he backed out of the closet, closing the door. He walked back out to the living room, finding Emma there. " So what happened? " She asked, still shivering.

Mr. Gold stared at the sight before him, his breath catching in his throat. Emma looked breath-taking in the towel, the light from the incandescent bulb overhead was catching on her exposed skin. The towel was wrapped around her just under her arms, the end tucked tightly between her breast and he quickly looked at her face when he realized he was staring. He cleared his suddenly dry throat, " An electrical short seems to be the culprit. "

" I'm colder now than when I went in there, " Emma hugged herself, causing the towel to gap away from her chest a little, revealing the swell of her breasts. Mr. Gold noticed, forcing himself to look away before she saw he was looking. " When are you going to get that fire started? "

" About that, " Mr. Gold started. He sighed, " There's a slight problem. "

" Please tell me you have firewood to make one, " Emma almost pleaded.

Mr. Gold closed his eyes, " I did but the wind blew the tarp off of the woodpile. "

" Then go out there and dig out some dry wood, " Emma commanded. She could be so bossy when she wanted something.

Mr. Gold frowned, " I doubt there is any dry wood in this downpour and I am freezing. "

" Don't you have a heater then? " Emma's desperation to get warm was becoming evident.

Mr. Gold closed his eyes and thought. He recalled there was one in the bedroom closet, " Yes. Let me go get it. "

" Please, " Emma said and sniffled. He couldn't tell if she was about to cry or if the chill had given her a runny nose.

" Take this, " He handed her the lantern.

" What do you want me to do with it? " Emma looked at it.

Mr. Gold frowned, " Hold it so I have a free hand to get the heater. Do you expect me to carry it in my teeth? "

" Oh, " Emma breathed. " No. "

" Thank you, " Mr. Gold said. He turned and went to the back bedroom, his eyes falling on the bed. It was covered with a deep pile black fur blanket. He could almost see Emma laid out on it, ready to be taken.

He clenched his jaw and walked to the closet. It took a moment but he found the heater. It wasn't big but it would have to do. They could take turns standing in front of it at least.

He moved back up the hall, taking a deep breath to steel his nerves because he knew what he was going to walk in on. Emma was standing in front of the fireplace, staring at it as she rubbed her arms. She had turned off the lantern, placing it on the mantle to her right. She looked lost in thought and she startled when Mr. Gold cleared his throat.

" Wishing for a fire won't make one, " He said, trying to sounded teasing.

" I know, " Emma sighed. Her eyes went to the heater, " Oh good. You found it. "

" I did, " Mr. Gold walked over to an outlet and set it down. He plugged it in and turned it on. There was another flash of lightning followed by a loud rumble of thunder, the power flickering and dying. He frowned, " Well, that's not good. "

Emma let out a pained cry then said, " Now what do we do? "

" Turn the lantern back on for one, " Mr. Gold said.

Emma grabbed it and did just that, " Okay. Now what? "

Mr. Gold thought of the fur blanket and the warmth it would provide. He wanted to suggest she crawl into the bed to get warm. His imagination bubbled up again, thinking about climbing under the luxurious blanket with her. The soft fur would caress their bodies as he ravished her beneath it.

Though most of his body was cold, his groin had stayed quite warm with his musings and he was on the verge of becoming fully aroused. He pushed the thought away, knowing she would never willing get in the bed on her own accord... not with him in the house. She didn't trust him enough. He couldn't stand to see her suffering with the cold though.

" Gold? " Her voice brought him from his thoughts.

" Yes? " He tried to keep his eyes on her face because her towel was beginning to sag, revealing more of her chest to his sight. His eyes slipped down and he could see her nipples were pushing against the towel. He forced them back to her face, hoping she hadn't seen it.

" Are you going to think of something or are you going to let me freeze? " Emma asked, her voice desperately demanding.

" I do have an idea but you may not like it, " Mr. Gold replied. The way she sounded made him almost sure she'd go for anything at that moment.

Emma arched an eyebrow, " Try me. "

Mr. Gold pointed to the hall, " There is a bedroom at the end of that hallway. It happens to be the warmest room in the house and there is a very nice and warm blanket on the bed. "

Emma blinked, " You want me to lay down in YOUR bed? "

" You asked for an idea and it's the only one I have. This rain doesn't seem to be letting up and I don't know when the power is going to come back on. Take it or leave it, " Mr. Gold said, saying the last part firmly.

Emma quirked her mouth, " Fine. Where are you going to stay? "

Mr. Gold pointed to a covered chair in the corner of the room, " There. "

Emma looked at it then back at him, " Alright then. Show me the way. "

Mr. Gold stepped aside, making a sweeping motion with his arm, " After you, my dear. "

Emma walked past and he followed. His eyes were drawn to the way her hips swayed when she walked. His hands tingled as he thought about what those hips would feel like in his hands. He imagined stroking them, running his fingers from her waist to her thighs as he pressed himself against her from behind.

" Make yourself comfortable, " He said as they reached the bedroom. " I simply must get out of these wet clothes so I will leave you now. "

" Thanks, " Emma said quietly and went into the bedroom.

" Miss Swan? " He said.

" Yes? " She furrowed her brow. " What now? "

" I would like the lantern if you don't mind, " He put his hand out for it.

" Oh, " She passed him the lantern and closed the door behind her but not before giving him a brief glance.

Mr. Gold sighed, walking to the bathroom so he could take his clothes off. The wetness was starting to really get to him. He didn't know how he was going to stay warm in the living room but he would try. He closed the door as another flash of lightning lit the almost dark bathroom.

He set the lantern down on the vanity then leaned his cane against it. He took of his gloves before he unbuttoned his coat, slipping it off and turning to hang it on the rack on the back of the door. He froze, Emma's wet clothes already on the rack. Though the light from the lantern was dim, he could make them out plainly.

Her jeans, turtleneck and underclothes where all hung neatly in hopes they would dry. His mouth went dry as his eyes fixed on her bra and panties. They were a matching set made of black lace with black satin insets. Another flash of lightning revealed delicate gold stitching along the edges of the garments.

Though they were simple, the sight of them excited him. He could see her in them in his mind, imagining what it would be like to remove them from her with his own hands. A wave of heat washed over him, going to his groin. The fantasy nearly ruined him, edging him closer to full arousal.

He turned away from the rack, throwing his coat over the shower door before starting the task of removing his suit. He unbuttoned his suit jacket, slipping it off and placing it on the counter. He then brought his trembling hand up to his waistcoat, unsure of what was making them shake worse. The cold was getting to him but so were the erotic thoughts of Emma he just couldn't seem to stop.

Once the waistcoat was off, he placed it with the jacket. He then went to work on his shirt, unbuttoning it until he reached the waistband of his pants. He pulled it free, finishing up before slipping it off. He closed his eyes, an image of Emma undressing him sliding through his mind.

She looked at him coyly as her hands went to his pants. She licked her lips slightly as she unbuckled his belt, slowly removing it and tossing it aside. She flicked her eyes up to his before her fingers made quick work of his button and zipper. She unzipped it very slowly, looking at him the entire time with blazing eyes.

His breath started to hitch in his throat as the vision continued to her pushing his pants down past his hips along with his black silk boxer shorts. He breathed deeply as the fantasy progressed to her kneeling in front of him, looking up at him before leaning forward to run her lips along his hardened member. He imagined her taking it deep into her mouth, sucking him off as she fondled him with her hands. She would do it until he climaxed, swallowing every bit he had to offer.

He forced his eyes open, slamming his left fist down on the vanity as he forced himself to breathe. He was fully aroused and he couldn't be that way if he were going to be in the same house with Emma the whole night. He looked towards the shower, knowing the cold water would help him get his head on straight. He knew it would be frigid but he had to do something.

He finished taking off his pants and underwear, kicking off his shoes along the way. He yanked his wet socks off and headed for the shower. He got inside, the remnants of Emma's scent invading his nose. He could imagine smelling it on her skin, his body prickling with lust for the woman he could never have.

He reached for the tap and turned it on, hissing when the ice cold water hit his skin. It sent him into violent shivers but it did what he want it to do. It drew the blood from his lower body, enabling to regain control of himself. When he felt like he could, he turned off the water.

He got out, the chilly air in the room making him even colder. It would be something he would have to endure though. He made his way to the towel cabinet. He opened it and grabbed two towels. He wrapped one around his waist as he continued to shiver.

He took the other and threw it around his shoulders. If he kept them tight, they would help conserve his body heat. He got his cane and the lantern from the vanity before heading to the door. He unlocked and opened it before he stepped out into the hall.

He looked towards the bedroom door, wondering how wise it would to be check on Emma. He didn't want to seem rude by not doing so but it had been a while since she had gone in. He took a deep breath, steeling his nerves before going to the door and cracking it silently. She was laying on her front, the blanket pulled over her shoulders.

He waited a few ticks to see if she was sense him there but she seemed unaware of his presence. It seemed like she was actually sleeping. He knew she was always burning the candle at both ends so it didn't surprise him. She looked comfortable and was glad he hadn't disturbed her.

His mind conjured up a vision on him slipping into the room and creeping up to the bed. He shed the towels before eased himself under the covers. Emma startled as he pushed her onto her side before seizing her lips in a deep kiss. In the vision, she fought for a brief moment before giving in to him, kissing him in return.

As they kissed, he ran his right hand along her body, taking time to caress her breasts until she moaned into his mouth. His hand slipped down to fondle her ass, squeezing it as he enjoyed the feel of it. His hand went to her thigh next, rubbing it a bit before he moved to her front. She gasped as he rubbed her mound until she begged him to move lower.

His fingers tingled with the thought of dipping into her slit, her wetness hot on his fingertips. She gasped as he fingered her clit, playing with it until her hips were gently thrusting against his hand. He moved his hand a little lower, sinking his index and middle finger into her tight core. She pulled away from his mouth, panting as he fingered her.

Her hand came up his shoulder, fingernails digging into his skin as he worked her. She brought her leg up over his, opening herself more and his fingers going deeper. He had to have her, needed to feel her as she climaxed around him. He pulled his fingers out, placing his hand on her hips as he guided them so he could enter her.

He placed his tip at her opening, running it along her folds until she was whimpering for him to be inside of her. He was more than ready to comply, finding her opening and pushing inside. He held his hips still as she adjusted to him, her passage holding him tightly. When he couldn't stand it any more, he began thrusting his hips and made her gasp each time he filled her.

Any relief the cold shower had provided was now gone, finding himself fully aroused once again. He backed away from the door, closing it as he moved. His heel caught in the edge of the towel, sending him backwards onto his rear as his cane and lantern clattered to the floor. The noises were loud in the silent cabin and so were the fast footsteps on the other side of the door.

He braced himself, arranging his legs to hide his arousal and taking the extra towel off to use it as more cover for his pressing problem. He did the best he could a second before Emma opened the door. She gasped, " Gold. Are you okay? "

" I fell, " He said simply. " I was coming to make sure you were comfortable and I fell. "

" I see that, " Emma rushed to his side. She knelt down, her towel gaping in the front as she looked him over. " Is anything hurt? "

" My rear but I believe it will recover, " Mr. Gold tried to concentrate on her face. He would not allow himself to look down for anything. Only the gods knew what she would do if she caught him looking at her breasts.

Emma reached for him, " Let me help you up. "

" I can do it... " Mr. Gold began, a wave of inner heat washing over him when her hands touched his sides.

" Oh my GOD, Gold! " Emma gasped. " You're ice cold! "

" I will be fine, " Mr. Gold tried to sound firm. " Once I get wrapped up back in my towels... "

Emma reached for the one across his lap, " Here, I'll help. "

" Emma! No! " He shouted as she grabbed for the towel, her hand touching his arousal. He gasped sharply then looked away.

There was no hiding his condition now. She had gotten a good feel and she was not an innocent by any means. He waited for her to say something but she remained silent. He startled when she took his chin in her fingers and gently forced him to face her.

" Emma. I can explain, " He began but was cut off when she leaned in, kissing him. He was stunned and couldn't respond. She pulled away, looking ashamed.

" Gold, " She murmured. " I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... I thought that... "

" Shh, " He shushed her, taking her lips in his again and returning the kiss she had just given him. She opened her mouth a little, taking his lower lip between hers and biting it lightly. He bit her upper lip in return, holding it between his teeth until she whimpered.

He let her go when she let him go, both of them gently gasping for air. He reached up, brushing her damp hair away from her temple. " Whatever you give me, I will return. Remember that, " He whispered as her breath tickled his lips.

" I'd like to see just how true that is, " She replied.

" Get me to the bed if you want me to take you up on that challenge, " He replied before kissing her again. Her lips were still parted and he slipped his tongue between them. She tasted pure, like fresh water. He was pleasantly surprised when she met his tongue with her own, deepening to kiss.

He devoured her mouth, tangling his fingers in her hair as he held her so she couldn't get away. If he was dreaming, he did not want to wake up. She brought her left hand up, placing it in the middle of his bare chest.

She had warmed up enough that her heat drove some of the chill from his skin, the fire burning inside of him slowly getting rid of the rest. She gently pushed him away, panting hard for air. He nuzzled her face with his nose, brushing his lips against her cheek. She nuzzled him back, peppering his cheek with light kisses in return.

He sighed when she moved away, letting his hand fall from her hair. Her eyes never left his as she helped him to his feet. She picked up his cane and the lantern, holding them in one hand. He took the cane but let her carry the lantern.

She let out a surprised gasp when he pushed her against the wall, kissing her hard. He couldn't control himself any longer, the need to taste her again overcoming him. She wrapped her free arm around his shoulders, pulling him close as he ravished her mouth once more.

He pulled back, bringing Emma with him with his left arm wrapped around her waist. He guided her to the bedroom, the lantern in her hand lighting the way. When they got there, she moved away from his side and placed the lantern on the dresser that sat next to the door. She kept her back to him, looking over her shoulder as her hands went to her towel.

She gave him a coy glance as she released it, letting it fall to the floor. The white cotton pooled around her feet, leaving her exposed to his hungry eyes. He followed her lean legs upward until they ended in her perfectly shaped rear. He moved forward, seizing by her hips and pulling her back against him, his hunger growing each second that passed.

Emma gasped, probably from the hardness that was pressed against her. She let out another one as he pressed his lips along her right shoulder. He inhaled her scent as he stroked her hips, her smell making his blood warm more quickly. There were so many things he wanted to do to her but didn't know where to start.

He slipped his hands upward to her breasts, covering them with his hands. She leaned back against him as he played with them, squeezing her hardened nipples between his fingers as he did. He savored the feel of the warm mounds in his hands as he kissed his way to her neck, moving her hair aside with his chin. He kissed her just beneath her ear before moving back down to her shoulder.

Her hands came up to hold his forearms as he continued to fondle her chest. He was pleased by the noises she was making in her throat and with how she was holding his arms. He could imagine her doing the same as she lay beneath him, her nails digging into his skin as he thrust into her. He had a couple more things he wanted to do before he satisfied himself though.

He pulled away, gently urging Emma to face him. He kissed her deeply before whispering, " Get on the bed. "

Emma nodded and walked to the bed. She lifted the blanket to straighten it and crawled on top of it. She laid down and gave him an inviting look. He followed suit, climbing on and slipping his left arm under her head to cradle it as he used his right to pull her tight to his body.

He reveled in the feel of her pressed so close to him, her hardened nipples pressing against his chest. He decided had to taste them, pulling out of the kiss before urging Emma onto her back. As he did, he trailed kisses down her throat and chest. He brought his right hand up, holding her left breast so he could lick her.

She gasped hard when he flicked his tongue across the delicate bud. He then leaned forward, taking it into his lips. He worried it with first his lips then lightly with his teeth, Emma's hands coming up to tangle in his hair. He released it and went to the right, treating it the same way.

He pulled back and moved to rise above her, spreading her legs with his as they looked into each others eyes. He let out a long sigh, " I need you. "

" Okay, " Emma breathed. She rounded her hips up, silently inviting him to take her. He smiled at this, propping himself up with his left hand as he slipped his right between them. She startled when he pressed his fingers against her sex, parting her fold to find her jewel. He rubbed it when he found it, Emma gasping as he played with it.

He then moved his fingers lower, spreading her open and finding her passage with them. He looked up into her eyes, " Ready? " He was shocked he could even say one word.

Emma responded with a nod, her eyes never leaving his. He held her open as he moved forward, pressing his aching arousal into her. She was tight but he moved easily, the things they had already done leaving her almost dripping wet. She gasped, adjusting her legs and drawing him deeper inside.

He moved forward, kissing her as she adjusted to him. She trembled a little, panting into his mouth. Her hands came up to grip his shoulders as she moved her hips against his. He took that as a cue to begin and he did, gently thrusting into her as they breathed into each others mouths.

Each time he pressed into her, her fingers dug into his shoulders. He grinned a bit when he felt her start to meet his thrusts, soon moving in perfect time with him. The room soon filled with the sound of their lovemaking, the lightning and thunder outside mixing with their pants and gasps. Emma brought her legs up, wrapping them around his hips and taking him deeper into her.

He could tell she was close, working harder to make her come before he did. His skin pickled with the anticipation of his own release but he wanted her to come just before or right with him. He was pleased when she arched back, her core snapping tight around him. He continued to thrust, knowing he would join her soon... and he did.

He groaned, his body going rigid as her core coaxed his climax from him just as another flash of lightning lit the room...


	17. Chapter 17

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Plaything, Part Seventeen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Jumping right in, Mr. Gold dreams about Emma and him having a one-night stand at Granny's. HOT!)

Mr. Gold looked up at Emma from where he knelt on the floor. She stared back, her eyes locking with his as she watched he slowly unzipped her pants. How things had led to this were of no matter really. All that mattered was how quickly they could satisfy the burning need each of them felt.

It was his need that had made him tolerate the pain in his bad leg. The position he was in was uncomfortable but the pain would fade. Need, on the other hand, would only grow until satisfied. He had satisfied himself many times with the thought of the beautiful blonde but it was no longer enough.

He now needed the real thing and she appeared to need him just as badly. She gasped as he lifted his hands to the waistband of her jeans, easing them down her hips. As he did, he revealed her skimpy black underwear. They were a bikini style that barely covered her mound.

A few dark blonde curls poked out along the edges of the fabric and he found it pleasing. He looked up at her again as he hooked his fingers in the delicate strings that the undergarment in place. Emma shivered as pulled them down, leaning back on the desk she was using for support. He leaned forward, inhaling the heady fragrance of her sex.

Her overall scent was fresh, like she had bathed for their meeting. He had done the same, well aware of what his scent did her. She didn't think he knew but he did. It was hard to hide the change in her breathing or the dreamy look she got in her eyes when she smelled him. She thought she had hidden her reaction to him but she failed miserably each time they met.

He had never tried to hide his reaction to her, always greeting her with warmth and a smile. He hoped it would draw her to him and it seemed it had. He was however surprised when she called suddenly, asking for him to meet her. When he asked where, she said somewhere it would be safe. When he said Granny's, she had been doubtful but he assured her they would not be disturbed.

He kept a room there for business purposes. Any business that couldn't be handled at the shop was handled there. It was seldom used but he kept it nonetheless. He also knew that Granny and Ruby had enough sense not to bother him while he was there.

Emma arched her back as Mr. Gold eased her jeans and underwear down her legs. He paused for a moment when he reached her boots, pulling them from her feet. She had worn a pair with a short shaft, making them much easier to deal with than her usual knee high ones. He finished taking off her pants, leaving her completely bared to him from the waist down.

The only things left on her upper body was her unbuttoned black silk shirt and her black lace bra. It was flimsy and he could see her hardened nipples pressing against it. He had taken time to fondle her through it during the heated kiss the had shared moments after she had arrived.

The shirt and the bra would be removed but not yet. He had other things in mind for that moment. He knew the shirt had once belonged to Regina, having seen it on her more that a few times. To have Emma come while wearing his enemy's clothes would provide him with a bit of a thrill.

His leg was really beginning to ache and he pushed himself up. Emma furrowed her brow, " What's wrong? " She asked breathlessly.

" My leg, " Mr. Gold replied as he grabbed the wooden desk chair. " I'm not finished with you yet. I haven't even started. " He heard Emma's breath catch in her throat at his words.

" Oh, " Emma muttered.

He moved his hands to his jacket, " And I'm still dressed. "

Emma was silent as she watched him take off his jacket then his waistcoat and finally his tie and shirt. He did it as quickly as his hands would allow. They were shaking just a little but he tried to control it. He gathered up the clothes and threw them onto the trunk at the end of the bed.

He turned back to her and gave her a flirtatious smile, " Now... Where were we? "

Emma's eyes raked him, her mouth slightly open as she stared silently. Oh what he would have given to see what was going through her mind at that moment. The look in her eyes told him it most likely exciting. He pulled the chair closer, sitting down in front of her.

He smirked when she eased herself up on the desk, spreading her legs. He was even more pleased when she placed her feet on the arms of the chair. She was now in the perfect position for what he had in mind. He moved forward, placing his hands high on her inner thighs.

They trembled just slightly, most likely in anticipation of what he was going to do. He pushed them gently, opening her to him. He glanced up at her, wetting his lips with his tongue. She gasped when he did it, most likely imagining what it would feel like when he used it on her.

He focused his attention on the task at hand, leaning into her and flicking her folds lightly. It was enough to make her take a sharp breath and round her hips closer to him. He licked her again, bringing his left hand up to spread her more. He found her jewel, flicking it with his tongue.

Emma's hips thrust forward at the contact as if she was asking for more. He obliged her, licking her jewel again and again. As he did, he stroked her folds with his fingers. He wanted her begging for more before he did anything else.

He didn't have to wait long, Emma lifting her legs and putting them over his shoulders. She used them to pull him a little closer before she murmured, " More... "

He moved lower, licking her folds slowly. She gasped loudly when he began to tug at them with his teeth. It was gentle but he could tell it was driving her crazy. She whimpered when he pulled away, placing her right hand on the back of his head.

She tried to guide him back but he resisted, taking the time to kiss and bite her thighs. She let out sharp little cries as he did it. He wanted to leave his mark on her but in a place only she could see and he knew about. When he was finished, he moved back between her legs and resumed his work on her core.

Her thighs trembled when he breached her with his tongue, her fingers clenching his hair. She pulled him away, looking down at him. She looked unsure for the first time that evening. " Gold, " She murmured.

He quirked his mouth and whispered, " Trust me. You'll like it. "

Emma relaxed her grip on his hair, giving her silent acquiescence. She trembled when he slipped his tongue deep into her again, licking and sucking on her. Once his pace was steady, he slipped his index and middle finger into her. She was soaking wet, making it easy for him to move his fingers.

He stopped licking her, bringing his head up to her lower belly and peppering it with kisses. It was warm and she had a fine sheen of sweat on her skin. He looked up, seeing her head had lolled to the side and she could do nothing but feel what he was doing to her. Her beautiful lips were parted just enough to let out the gasps and pants she was making.

He wanted to see it when she came and he could tell she was getting close. He started working her swollen clit with his thumb as she rode his fingers. She was matching each thrust of his hand and it made him wonder if she would treat his shaft in the same way. The idea of her riding him in such a way sent a hard shiver of lust through him.

He wanted nothing more than to be buried deep inside of her but he had to control himself... He had to please her first. It was key of she were to return to him for more. He needed to be kind and thoughtful, things that he was sure she hadn't experienced before. The way she treated men told him that much.

The bond this act would create would breed the trust he so desperately wanted from her or so he hoped. A nagging voice in the back of his mind told him she would run once he was finished with her. He shushed it, telling it that she would stay and want more. He would make sure of that.

Emma arched up from the desk, her thighs going taut around his head as her core clamped tight around his fingers. She panted sharply with each spasm as he continued to move his fingers. The sight of her drowning in ecstasy as she wore Regina's shirt thrilled him just like he knew it would. He knew The Evil Queen would probably have a fit she knew.

The spasms subsided and Emma slumped back down to the desk, her breathing still heavy. She made sharp little noises in her throat as she breathed, obviously still feeling the after effects of her release. She trembled a little as well and he decided to let her rest for a few moments before taking care of himself. They had all night so he could afford her that.

He eased her legs from his shoulders as he rose to stand over her. Her eyes were half-closed but she turned her head to face him. She sighed, " Damn it, Gold... That was good. "

He reached up with his right hand, running the backs of his fingers across her flushed and sweaty cheek. He then drug his thumb across her lower lip, chuckling huskily as he leaned into her. " I can do better. "

Emma gasped as he took her lips in a deep kiss, parting her lips with his tongue. She hesitated for a moment, not returning the kiss. He wasn't surprised considering what he had just done, feeling her tense beneath him. A moment later, she relaxed and met him with her tongue.

As they kissed, he snaked his right hand down and began to undo his belt. He didn't know how much longer he could wait for he was painfully aroused. He was dying to be inside of her and do more things to her that would thrill her. He wanted her to be a quivering mess by the time they were done.

Emma brought her legs back up, her feet most likely back on the arms of the chair. HHe worked faster, getting his belt loose before he unbuttoned his pants. He made fast work of the zipper before shoving his pants down along with his underwear. He sighed when his arousal was released from them, some of the pressure he had been feeling alleviated.

He let Emma's mouth go, both of them breathing deeply as they recovered from the kiss. He never took her eyes off of her as he guided his erection to her core, teasing her entrance with his tip until she whimpered. Her wetness was hot and inviting, making him unable to resist her any longer.

He clenched his jaw as he pressed into her, Emma let out a hard silent gasp as he did. She was still tight from her previous release but she was also very wet, making it easy for him to fill her. He sighed when he was fully encased in her, her core feeling like heaven. He planted his right hand on the desk for support as he drew back before pressing forward again.

He continued to move, alternating between going deep and not as deep. He concentrated on each move, making sure each one made Emma gasp or pant. She began to meet him, falling into a steady rhythm as her hands went to his shoulders. She lifted her legs, wrapping them around his hips and drawing him deeper inside.

He worked her until he could feel her building up to another released, his own brewing deep inside of him. His skin prickled with sweat and anticipation, trying to hold off until Emma was ready to come. He was starting to think he wouldn't make it, his control slowly slipping as his breathing became uneven and erratic. He bit his lip, struggling to hold off, releasing it when her core clamped tight around him.

He went rigid, groaning deep in his throat as he let himself come...

* * *

Mr. Gold watched Emma as she slept. She had stayed. He had been afraid she would leave once she had recovered from their tryst but she had not. After getting cleaned up a little, she had crawled into the bed and fell asleep.

He felt a bit of pride in himself for leaving her so spent since he didn't know it had it left in him. There was something about her that brought it out though. Was it her intoxicating scent or her defiant spirit? Perhaps it was the pain he sensed when he looked into her blue-green eyes, the pain he knew all too well himself.

To think of such a beautiful creature hurting made him ache for her. It made him want to try to heal some of that pain and may be perhaps heal some of his own. Something about her touch made him feel complete, more complete than he had felt in a long time. Oh and it had been a long, long time.

Mr. Gold pushed off from the doorjamb where he had been leaning, feeling drawn to her. He needed to have her once more, to see her reveling in his touch. There were so many things left he wanted to do to her before the dawn came. He paused by the side of the bed, looking at her as she slumbered.

She slept on her stomach, her head turned to the side and her hair draped over one shoulder, bits of it fanning across her cheek. Her lips were slightly parted as she breathed. She looked like an angel... A beautiful yet tormented angel. A flash of how she looked when he made her come send a shiver of lust through him, making his blood slowly burn in his veins.

The longer he stared at her, the more it heated until he had to have her once more. He gently reached down, throwing the comforter off of her with a single flick of the wrist. His eyes slowly raked her now bared body from her shoulder down to her perfectly shaped rear and finally her long legs. He yearned to be between those legs once again, the sight of her naked flesh making him fully aroused.

He leaned his cane against the nightstand and carefully crawled onto the bed. He had not bothered with getting dressed after their first encounter so nothing hindered him, except perhaps his crippled leg. He slowly crawled to the foot of the bed, gently pushing her legs apart as he moved up her body. He leaned down as he moved, planting soft kisses on her lower back and along her spine until he reached her shoulders.

He slipped his hands between her body and the mattress, seeking out her breasts. He massaged them as he kissed her shoulders, gently nipping at the flesh there. A sharp gasp and a buck of her hips let him know she was awake, her hands coming up to grab the back of his head. She held him close, silently telling him not to stop.

He continued to play with her chest as he nuzzled her neck through her hair until he could no longer control his need for her. He moved to her left ear and nipped it before whispering, " I need you. "

" Take me, " Emma's words were almost inaudible but he heard them loud and clear. He pulled free of her hands and moved back down her back before kneeling between her legs. He pulled his left hand free of her chest and grabbed a pillow from the bed, urging her to lift her hips so he could put it under her. He didn't have to say anything because she seemed to know what he wanted.

Once she was propped up, he stroked her with his fingers. He found her jewel and played with it a little before slipping his index and middle finger into her core. He fingered her until he needed to have her wrapped around him. She whimpered when he took his hand away but gasped when he teased her with his tip.

He did it until she thrust her hips backward, silently begging him to fill her. He was eager to comply, pressing forward. The pillow had put her at the perfect angle so he could lie on her back, his hands going to hers. He moved slowly, daring not to pull back too far because he did not want to leave her.

She began to move with him, matching his motions perfectly. They were soon moving as one, the room filling with the sound of their lovemaking. However, slow and gentle was no longer satisfying him and he could tell Emma needed more as well. He sat back, pulling out of her and making her gasp.

He urged her onto her back, spreading her legs apart once she was there and plunging into her. She gasped hard, slightly stunned for a moment before again matching his thrusts perfectly. They started moving fast, the bed shaking from their efforts. As they reached a fever pitch, the headboard began to slam against the wall.

He ignored this, his only goal being the pleasure of the woman beneath him. He clenched his jaw, holding off like he had before, not allowing himself his release until she was drowning in ecstasy. The way her core held him told him she was close and he stepped up his efforts.

Emma gasped then let out sharp pants as her release claimed her. She arched back into the pillow under her head as her core spasms drew his release from him, his body going rigid as his seed spilled deep inside of her...


	18. Chapter 18

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Plaything, Part Eighteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Mr. Gold walked up to the door of the guest bathroom. Emma was in there getting ready to take a shower and he remembered there were no towels in that bathroom. He hardly ever had guests so there was no need for it. He was glad he remembered though before Emma found herself in need of one.

He knocked on the door, " Miss Swan? ""

She didn't answer. He frowned and knocked again. A cold panic spread through him, wondering if something had happened and she was unconscious. He put the towel over his arm and tried the knob, finding it unlocked.

He pushed the door open, bracing himself for whatever awaited him. When his eyes fell on Emma, his mouth went dry. She stood in front of the vanity, combing her hair with her fingers her hair but that wasn't what drew his attention. She was barely dressed, wearing nothing but a black camisole and a pair of matching thong panties.

He was powerless as his eyes traced the gentle curve of her backside, the underwear leaving it completely exposed to his gaze. His blood began to heat at he looked, imagining what it would be like to run his hands over the perfect peach before him. The thought of her soft skin under his fingers made them tingle. The vision continued with him moving his hands to her front, his fingers grazing her mound through the fabric of the underwear.

He took a shuddering breath as he closed his eyes and tried to stop his imagination before it destroyed him. He felt himself becoming aroused but he could not allow that. Emma wasn't interested in him in that way and he would only be tormenting himself if he thought of her in that manner.

He remembered why he was there, the weight of the towel on his arm reminding him. He opened his eyes and looked at the towel rack just to the left side of the door. He decided to just slip the towel over it and leave. It seemed Emma was still unaware of his presence and he wondered why.

He made himself look at her again, finding she had pulled her hair back in a ponytail. The simple action had revealed her shoulders and his eyes followed the line on first the right then the left before following it to the delicate curve of her neck. Oh Gods, he could see himself kissing and nibbling at where her shoulder ended and the pale white column began.

He was so clear in his mind, Emma's reaction crystal clear as well. He could see her head lolling to the side as she gasped and reveled in the sensation of his lips on her flesh. He would pull her hips to his so she could feel what she was doing to him. He would move his hands to the thin bands that held her underwear up and gently slip his fingers beneath them.

He could see her leaning back, spreading her legs so he could get the undergarment down. He continued to nibble at her neck as his hands moved back up, his left hand resting on her hip as his right delved between her legs. They would be in front of the vanity mirror so they both could watch as he fingered her until her legs trembled. At that point, she would be ready for him and he would be ready for her.

He would gently urge her to lean on the vanity as he used his left hand to loosen his belt and unbutton his pants. He had already removed his jacket and waistcoat when they arrived at his home, leaving him in his dress shirt and trousers. Once the pants were unzipped, he would push them down along with his underwear. He would then guide her hips so he could enter her, his need for her unbearable.

He would push in slowly, watching her reaction to the penetration in the mirror. Her eyes would be closed but her lips slightly parted as she moaned low in her throat until he filled her. He would give her a moment to adjust to him before thrusting. Her body would provide the support he needed to remain upright without his cane, enabling him to make love to her without worrying about falling.

Taking her from behind would allow them both to watch themselves in the mirror, providing even more excitement to the encounter. He would move his left hand up her body until he reached her breasts. He would play with one then the other through the lace before slipping his hand beneath the camisole to knead them as he moved inside of her. Her fingers would curl against the white marble of the counter top as she gasped and panted, the things he was doing filling her with ecstasy.

As her gasps and pants increased, he would increase his actions until she tumbled over the edge. He could imagine her face as her orgasm rocked her body, her core clenching around him as she moaned with pleasure. He could see her with her eyes shut tight as rode out each wave of sensation that filled her, her back arched as her legs trembled. He would continue until he joined her, spilling his seed deep inside of her.

" What the HELL, Gold? " Emma's startled voice brought him back to reality. She glared at him, an ear bud pinched between her index and forefinger. Her cheeks were scarlet, obviously embarrassed by being seen in such a state of undress.

He tried to compose though he wasn't, motioning to the towel. " I apologize Miss Swan. I was just bringing you a towel. You'll be the first guest I have had in a long time and I... "

" Oh, " Emma said, cutting him off. " Thanks. "

Mr. Gold paused for a brief moment before deciding to retreat. His imagination had put him a bad state and it needed to be remedied. " If you need anything else, I will be upstairs. " His throat was so tight, he was shocked he could even speak.

Emma frowned, " I think I will be okay. Can I take my shower now? ""

" Yes, " He managed to say, thought of her completely bare threatening to ruin him. " I'll show you to your room when you're finished. "

" I'm sleeping on the couch, " Emma replied. He detected a bit of tightness to her voice, saddened because he had made her uncomfortable. She narrowed her eyes, " With my gun. "

" Oh, " Mr. Gold said. " I shall fetch you a blanket then. "

" Whatever, " Emma said. " Just get out. "

Mr. Gold blinked then nodded, backing out of the room silently. More words would only serve to make the situation more awkward. He closed the door and paused, shutting his eyes. He took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself.

When he felt he could, he walked down the short hallway that led to the living room. He then made his way to the stairs. Though he normally didn't have trouble with them, his current condition would make them an obstacle. He took another deep breath and placed his foot on the bottom step.

He carefully scaled the stairs, trying to focus on them instead of the lingering fantasies in his mind. The vanity one was long over but another had taken its place. He could imagine Emma in the shower, washing herself. He could see her skin glistening as the water flowed over it, cascading down her body into places he could only dream of touching.

Her fingers glided across her skin as she lathered it with soap, gently scrubbing away the day. He gripped the banister tighter, willing the thoughts away unsuccessfully. The vision continued, her hands sliding up her arm to her chest. How he wanted to slip into the shower with her and feel the weight of her breasts in his hands.

He wanted to play with them and make her delicate peaks harden under his touch as he kneaded the fleshy mounds. He then thought about how it would feel to lean down and take those nubs between his lips, sucking them until they were straining and her aureola puckered. He would then ease her back against the wall, lifting her left leg so she was open to him. Her arms would go to his shoulders for support as he entered her, the water from the shower caressing them both.

He growled, letting go of the banister and hitting it with his fist. No matter how he tried, Emma haunted his mind. Never before had he had been bewitched in the way she had done it. His want for Belle hadn't even been this strong or all-consuming.

What he felt for Emma could only be described as intense and even that was still an understatement. He wanted to make love to her until they were both physically spent, soaked with each others sweat. In his mind, he could see them tangled up in each other, exhausted yet satisfied. He could also envision her pregnant, her belly heavy with his child.

She was radiant in the vision, cradling her stomach as she stared lovingly at it. He saw himself, his left hand on her engorged belly as he waited for a kick or flutter from his unborn child. When it happened, they smiled at each other before kissing as she held his hand in her own. He had missed that with Baelfire, having to leave for war and not being able to return until after he had been born.

His mind then wandered to the beautiful children he and Emma would probably make. She was gorgeous, getting the right balance of Snow's beauty and Charming's strong features. He most wanted a son but he would be pleased with a daughter as well. Regardless of the gender, he knew the child would be treasured by them both.

Again, he tried to shove the thoughts away. He was just tormenting himself thinking such things. Emma thought of him as nothing more than a greedy, conniving bastard and nothing would change that. She even seemed uncomfortable being in the house with him so the same bed was totally out of the question.

He finally made it to the top of the stairs, turning to go to his bedroom. He got there and opened the door, his eyes instantly fixing on his bed. It was a king sized four poster bed made of the finest dark cherry. The wood was carved in elaborate patterns of scroll work and the mattress was covered in the finest dark colored satin sheets. Piles of lofty feather pillows covered the head of the bed, all encased in the same kind of satin that covered the bed.

In his mind, could see Emma laid out on the bed and ready to be taken, her pale white skin in contrast to the dark sheets that surrounded her. Her head was propped up on the pillows, their softness cradling it as she stared at him with her lips and legs parted in anticipation of what was to come. He didn't know if he could resist her if she were laid out in front of him in such a way. He would have no other choice but to mount the bed and make love to her.

He could see it so clearly in his mind as he crawled between her parted legs, stroking her thighs with his hands as he moved higher. He would lean in and kiss her deeply before worshiping every inch of her upper body with his lips. He would move lower until he reached her mound. He would then dip down, licking her folds gently at first then parting them with his tongue. He would seek out her clit, flicking ad sucking it until her fingers grasped the sheet beneath her so tightly, her knuckles would be white.

He would work her with his mouth until she was a trembling mess before moving up her body to suck her nipples as he fingered her core until she came. He would give her a few moments to recover before taking care of himself, pressing inside of her slowly as he watched her face. He would revel in her reaction as he filled her, her core still sensitive from her orgasm. He would move gently at first, savoring the feel of her around his shaft as she enjoyed being filled by him.

He could see her start to move with him, rolling her hips up to meet his each time he pushed in. They would begin to move as one as her body built to another orgasm, one he hoped to join her in. He gasped, squeezing his eyes closed. He didn't know how much more torment he could take since he was already in desperate need of release. He was way past the point of a cold shower and knew he would have only one choice to relieve his problem.

He made his way to the door that led to the bathroom, closing it once he was inside. He went to the shower, turning on the tap full blast. The bathroom downstairs had a separate water heater so he wasn't worried about robbing Emma of the hot water. It wasn't long until steam began to form, making the room sticky and warm. The warmth usually helped him relax but tonight it did nothing but fuel his fantasies.

He leaned his cane against the vanity, moving quickly to loosen his tie. Once he could, he pulled it off and tossed it aside. His hands trembled as he unbuttoned his shirt, untucking it roughly before tossing it aside as well. He didn't have time to worry about hanging anything, wanting to get naked as quickly as possible.

He moved his hands to his pants next, removing them as quickly as his condition would allow. He took a moment to kick off his shoes before pushing his pants down. He pushed his underwear down next, gasping when the silk brushed against his arousal. He imagined Emma's touch being just as soft, the thought of her fingers on his shaft taking his breath away.

He leaned on the vanity, breathing deeply to calm himself down and push the most recent erotic thought away. When he was able to, he took off his socks and hobbled to the shower. His mobility was limited because of his bad leg but he could get around for a bit without his cane. The shower had a bar he could use for support If he needed it and he would definitely need it while he took care of himself.

He had just stepped inside when there was a knock at the door. " Gold? " Emma's voice was muffled by the door.

He didn't turn, " Yes, Miss Swan? "

" I... I have a problem, " Emma almost sounded embarrassed.

" And what is it? " He asked. His body screamed for relief, each passing second making him more agitated. All he wanted to do was take care of it and go to bed. Hearing Emma's voice only made his situation more dire and he hoped he could get rid of her without having to look at her.

Emma was quiet for a long moment, " Mary-Margret didn't pack me any soap and there isn't any downstairs. Do you have some I can use? "

He wanted to kick himself for not thinking about soap when he thought of the towel. He growled and grabbed his black bathrobe, knowing he would have to face her. He pulled it on, wrapping it around his body and making sure it hid his problem. His state was still painfully obvious though, his hardness evident under the fabric.

He decided it didn't matter. He didn't have to open the door that much to hand her the soap. It would be over with quickly and he could get back what he was doing before she knocked. He went to the cabinet over the toilet and opened it.

He grabbed a wrapped bar of soap then carried it to the door. He opened the door, finding Emma standing there in the towel he had given her. The absence of straps on her shoulders told him she was either topless or completely naked under the towel. The thought made a hard wave of lust wash over, freezing him in his tracks.

She took the soap from his hand, her eyes focused over his shoulder. " Nice bathroom. "

" Thank you, " Mr. Gold was surprised his voice sounded normal. His throat was tight and each breath hitched in it. " I designed it myself. "

Emma's eyebrows went up but her eyes still scanned the room behind him, " Really? Is there anything you can't do? "

" Very little, " He replied. He was strangely glad she wasn't looking him in the eyes. He was to the point that would even be too much.

" I'd like to see it some time, " Emma said. She looked at him, " Do you mind showing me? "

He caught his breath when her blue-green eyes locked with his. There was a spark like lightning when it happened. His skin tingled with the energy from it and the look on Emma's face told him she had felt something too. He sighed, " Are you sure you want to do it now? "

" Sure, " Emma shrugged. " It's a bathroom. It shouldn't take more than a minute. "

He relented, Emma did have a point. He opened the door and stepped aside, " Come on then. "

Emma walked past him, her eyes wide as she looked around. He was thankful her eyes were on the room and not him. " It looks like something you would see in a magazine. "

" It does, doesn't it? " Mr. Gold tried to stay out of her line of sight.

Emma walked to the vanity and touched it, " Are these counter tops real marble? This one and the one downstairs? "

" They are, " Mr. Gold replied. " I searched until I found the best black and white marble money could buy. "

Emma looked up in the mirror, her eyes locking with his again, " I bet. "

He looked her in the eyes through the glass, realizing that it hadn't fogged up completely yet. He felt a little panic when her eyes slipped lower before darting up again. He knew she had seen his problem and started to think of a way to distract her from it. He really didn't feel like explaining himself to her for he would have to admit that he wanted her and wanted her badly.

" Gold? " Emma's eyes remained fixed on his. " Is there something... You need to tell me? "

He blinked, " Uh, no. "

She turned to face him, " I think there is. You look a little worked up. "

Emma's expression was unreadable and Mr. Gold knew he had to answer carefully. He was unsure if the truth would be the best or if a believable lie would suffice. He knew she would most likely react violently if he told her he wanted to ravish her until they were both spent so he decided to try to tell her something she would believe. He took a deep breath, " You see... I... "

" Just stop, " Emma cut him off. A slight blush covered her cheeks as she took a step towards him. She sighed, " I lied. I do have soap... I came up here for another reason. "

" You did? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

" Yeah, " Emma slowly closed the gap between them. " I came up here to tell you that... That I want you. "

Mr. Gold was shocked, " Want me? You want me? "

" Please don't make this any more awkward, " Emma said. " Gold, all I have thought about since we got here tonight is you. I can't stop thinking about the things I want to do to you and the things I want you to do to me. "

Mr. Gold was stunned, unaware that Emma felt the way she did. He had assumed she felt totally the opposite. He took a deep breath, " Emma, I'm not sure what to say. "

" You don't have to say anything, " Emma's eyes darted downward then back up. " I can see you feel the same way. "

He sighed. He knew he couldn't lie to her, not with the evidence right in front of her face. " I do, Emma. "

Emma lifted her hands and placed them on his shoulders as she brought her face close to his, " Then let's do something about it. "

Emma took his lips in hers, kissing him. He responded, bringing his left hand up to cradle the back of her head as he flicked his tongue along her upper lip. He was pleased when she parted her lips, inviting him to delve deeper. He was even more pleased when she met him with her own tongue, letting him know she was indeed as hungry for him as he was for her.

He brought his right hand up to rest on her left hip, caressing it through the towel as they ravished each others mouths. Slowly, he eased it back until it rested on her ass, stroking it as he urged her closer until their hips were pressed together. Emma gasped against his mouth, probably because of his hardness pressed up against her. He slipped his right hand lower and under the towel, seeking out her slit.

She gasped again when his fingers brushed against her, grinding her hips against his as he caressed her folds and inner thigh. She pulled away from his mouth and murmured, " Let's do it... Make love to me, Gold. "

" As you wish, " He replied then urged her back towards the vanity. When she was up against it, she mounted it and pulled back enough to open her towel. She watched him as his hungry eyes raked her now exposed body, bringing her hands to his face and urging him to look at her after he had taken a good long look. She stared into his eyes for a long moment before taking his lips again, tangling her fingers in his hair as ravished each others mouths.

As they kissed, he slipped his left hand between her thighs and continued to stroke her. She bucked her hips towards him when he grazed her clit, nipping his lower lip with her teeth. He chuckled low in his throat, the action tickling more than hurting. He pulled back for a second to take a breath before pressing two fingers into her core.

She gasped hard against his mouth as he stroked her, her passage already soaking wet. He could tell she had been doing a little more than just thinking about him, probably trying to get some relief on her own before coming to him. From the feel, she was practically ready to be taken and he wasn't going to make her wait. He put his hands on her thighs, pulling them apart just a little more as he positioned himself enter her.

He let go of her mouth, wanting to watch her face as he filled her. She looked at him, her eyes dilated with lust and need. He teased her folds with his tip before rubbing it on her swollen jewel. She gasped hard, rounding her hips closer to him if she were begging for him continue.

He planted his right hand on the counter for support as he grasped the base of his arousal. He took a deep breath, flicking his eyes up to meet hers. She looked deep into his eyes, inhaling sharply as he pressed forward. He moved slowly, enjoying the way her passage felt as it seemed to draw him in.

He let go of himself, bringing his left hand up to her right hip to steady her because she was trembling. He could feel himself shaking a bit, his nerves tingling with every breath. Her face was exquisite as she bit her lower lip, her eyes now half closed. She held her breath as he finished filling her, finally breathing once he was as deep he could go.

He paused, letting her heat meld with his own. She was so tight, he knew even the smallest of motions would move her deeply. He leaned forward, kissing her deeply and was pleased when she returned it. She gasped against his mouth as he drew his hips back, grunting softly when he moved forward again.

Her hands went to grasp the edge of the counter top, the towel under her giving her traction on its slick surface. The next time he thrust, she met him. Again and again, she matched him until she couldn't hold her legs up any longer.

He pulled out of her, urging her off of the counter. Silently, he turned her so she was facing the mirror. She leaned forward, spreading her legs. He positioned himself behind her, pressing into her again.

He slipped his left hand between her body and the counter, seeking out her left breast and kneading it. He planted sloppy kisses on her shoulders as he increased his intensity. He stopped kissing her shoulder, lifting his eyes to the mirror. It was better than he had imagined as he watched her as he took her.

He could feel her getting close to her release, her moans becoming sharper each time he thrust. Her face and breathing also told him it wouldn't be long. He was glad because he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. He had already been in quite a state when she had come to him. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more, her core snapped tight around him.

Her knees buckled and he had to throw left arm around her waist to keep her from falling. He kept thrusting as she spasmed around him, his own release pricking his skin with anticipation. A half a dozen thrusts later, he groaned as he came...

e came...


	19. Chapter 19

Mr. Gold lay in his bed, drifting off to sleep. The day had been terribly exhausting and rather stressful. He went to see Emma because she had summoned him to her office. When he arrived, she informed him of a development in his assault case.

The judge had decided he needed to be under twenty four hour guard until it was determined if he were a public threat or not. He didn't like the decision nor did Emma. Being that she was the only police officer in town, the responsibility for watching him was hers. She had tried to get out of it but the judge would not listen, saying she had to do it or be held in contempt of court.

She was now asleep downstairs on the couch in the living room, refusing to use his guest room. She said she had slept worse places than a couch and she didn't mind. It seemed that she also wanted to stay as far away from him as possible. It hurt his feelings a bit and it puzzled him.

Normally, he really didn't care how others felt about him but he found himself caring about how she felt. He had tried to help her, urge her towards her ultimate destiny in spite of her displeasure with his methods. It seemed his subjective ways didn't sit right with her, her nature being ruled by morality. She obviously believed in things being black and white with no shades of gray in between.

He had lived much longer than she had though and knew that one had to make their own shades. Whatever worked at the time was perfectly fine with him, no matter if others thought he was right or wrong. He had seen every form in his hundreds of years, the morality of the day ruling others decisions but not his. He had no time to trifle with such things.

Yet still he found himself wanting her approval. She didn't believe in the curse and he couldn't force her to either. She needed to come to grips with it in her own time or her disbelief would only become stronger. Perhaps once she believed, his methods would make sense to her and she would be grateful for his help.

His thoughts began to slow as slumber began to come to him. As he fell asleep, he began to dream. He didn't do that often but he had been recently, all of them centering on the flaxen haired beauty that slept only a floor below him. She had been invading his dreams for almost two weeks, almost since she had arrested him.

Oh and what dreams they had been. He had imagined what it would be like to have her, to make love to her long into the night and her passionate cries greeting the dawn. He had taken her so many ways in his mind he had lost count of them, each dream more vivid than the last. The last one had been so intense, he woke up sweating and horribly aroused.

She had haunted his waking thoughts after that dream, often slipping into his mind when he least expected and leaving him quite a mess. Being in the same room with her made his skin prickle with heat, making him downright uncomfortable for most of the day. He was in such a state, he was forced to find some relief for his condition when he showered before bed.

It had helped him relax but the dreams that were brewing his mind were working to make him aroused again. He pushed them away, telling himself that seeing Emma in any less that her tank top and jeans was impossible. An image of her in said tank top and jeans popped into his mind and he was with her. They were dressed but on the bed on their sides, their legs tangled together.

He wore a dark purple dress shirt, having shed his jacket, waistcoat and shoes at some unknown time. His black tie was loosened but he wasn't too disheveled. Emma was not either, the only article of her clothing missing so far being her jacket. She wore a spaghetti strap black tank top, the hem hiked up just slightly and exposing her waist.

The tank top was the low cut type, low enough to show the swell of her breasts and enough to let him know she was braless. She wasn't overly endowed but she had enough to fill his hands. His skin tingled with the thought of the fleshy mounds under his touch and how her nipples would scrape against his palms as he played with them through the cloth. He could imagine her making little noises in her throat with her eyes half closed as she reveled in his touch.

As he fondled her in the vision, he leaned in and took her parted lips in a deep kiss. She responded almost instantly, her hands going to his shoulders as she pulled closer. He was pleased when she deepened the kiss, coaxing his tongue from his mouth with her own. While they devoured each others mouths, he pinched her nipples lightly and made her gasp hard against his lips.

The imagined sound made a hard shiver of lust wash over him and he again tried to stanch the visions. It didn't work, the image continuing with them breaking for air. Emma gave him a playful smirk and urged him onto his back before mounting his hips. She leaned down and kissed him languidly, her hands slipping lower to untie his tie before tossing it aside.

Her hands then went to the buttons on his shirt, her lips never leaving his as she slipped each of the fasteners free. She sat back, pulling his shirt free of his pants so she could finish it unbuttoning it. She spread it open, flicking her eyes up to his before leaning down to kiss his throat. He gasped as she scraped his flesh with her teeth before going lower, her hands going back to his shoulders.

She trailed kisses all the way down to his chest, licking his left nipple once she got to it. He jerked slightly at the contact as she nipped and sucked at it before moving to the other. Her hair feathered against his skin, adding to what she was doing to him. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the way her lips felt on his body and her hands as they slipped down his arms before going to his waist.

He shivered again as she began to work his belt loose, her nimble fingers having it undone in a matter of seconds. His breath hitched in his throat as she eased the zipper down, the back of her fingers lightly grazing against his arousal. It sent a wave of heat through him in spite of the fact his boxer shorts and pants prevented skin -on - skin contact. He was aching for her and didn't know how much longer he could wait.

Emma pulled away, kneeling over him as her hands went to the hem of her tank top. She gave him a teasing grin before pulling it off over her head and pitching it away. The sight of her bare breasts made him inhale sharply, his need for her nearly overwhelming him. Her hands went to the waistband of his pants and he lifted his hips off of the bed as she eased them down.

When they were about mid-thigh, she slipped her hands back up to his boxers. Her fingers went to the button that held the fly closed. He realized what her intentions were and pushed up on his elbows before reaching for her left shoulder. " Emma... You don't have to... " He said as he touched her.

" Lay back, " Emma looked him in the eyes. " I want to. "

Mr. Gold let his hand slip down her arm, the look in her eyes telling him he could not unmake her already made up mind. Oh gods, her skin was so soft and thought of her fragrant flesh against his was almost enough to completely wreck him. She smelled of gladiolus, her scent already sticking to his own skin. He knew he would never be able to smell the scent again without becoming aroused.

He watched as she opened his fly, slipping her fingers inside. He gripped the sheet beneath him as she caressed his length, her touch feeling like heaven. He gasped sharply as she eased his arousal out of the confines his underwear. She flicked her eyes up to his, giving him a quick glance before leaning down.

She grazed his tip with her lips as she grasped him gently. She stroked him a little as she ran her lips all over his length. He gasped hard when she licked the underside of his arousal from base to tip. She glanced at him again before opening her mouth and drawing his tip inside.

He closed his eyes, the feel of her mouth on him indescribable. As she worked his tip with her mouth, she continued to fondle his shaft and balls. His hips began to thrust with what she was doing, knowing he wouldn't last much longer. " Oh gods, Emma! " He nearly shouted when release claimed him.

" What's wrong? " Emma's worried voice shocked him from his dream. It took him a moment to realize he had returned to reality though his mind was still stuck in the dream. " Are you okay? "

He looked to find her at his side, the table lamp on and providing a bit of light. He looked at her for a long moment, finding she was wearing a tank top almost similar to the one in his dream. She also had on slim fitting dark blue jeans that hugged her curves as she did in the dream. The sight of her by his bed in the outfit made him wonder if he was still dreaming.

He pinched his right leg under the covers so Emma couldn't see. The pain he felt told him he was indeed awake. Another kind of pain also made it clear he was no longer sleeping. The dream had made him aroused and he was thankful for the thick blanket he was under.

He was also grateful for the cover because he was nude under it. He did not like to sleep in clothes but was now praying that Emma wouldn't notice his pajamas thrown over the footboard of the bed. The situation was awkward enough without having to explain that to her besides.

Having her so close was starting to unnerve him so he took a half a scoot away from her before he shut his eyes and shook his head, " I'm so sorry. I was having a... Nightmare. "

Emma blinked, confused by his words, " A nightmare about me? "

He furrowed his brow, " Who said it was about you? "

" No one, " Emma said. " You were saying my name. "

Mr. Gold froze. He wondered just how much he had called out her name to summon her from the couch downstairs. He only recalled saying it twice in the dream and the last time was right before Emma roused him. The only way she could have heard it was if she had been in the room with him when he said it.

" How many times did I say it? " He figured he might as well ask her.

Emma looked away, " Once... Maybe twice. "

Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow, " But how did you hear me downstairs? "

Emma bit her lip and looked towards a window, " I... I wasn't downstairs. "

It was his turn to blink in confusion, " You weren't downstairs? Why not? "

Emma looked at the floor, seeming ashamed of the words on the tip of her tongue. She opened her mouth then closed it again as if she were thinking carefully about what she was going to say. Finally, she sighed in resignation. " I couldn't sleep, " She quietly admitted.

" So you felt snooping around my house would help you rest then? " He asked, realizing she had probably been moving around the house for a while. He was a deeply private person and the thought of anyone looking through his things uninvited made him feel a little violated.

" I wasn't snooping, " Emma said sharply. " I... Was just walking around. I thought it would help me relax if I burned off some of this nervous energy. "

Mr. Gold cocked his head to the side, " And what has made you nervous, my dear? "

Emma took a sharp breath, looking a little unsure of how to respond. She stifled her uneasiness or it appeared she was trying to anyway but she failed. " Being here with you. "

" Because I'm a dangerous man? " He asked. She had witnessed him nearly beat a man to death so that answer wouldn't have surprised him. " Are you afraid I might do something to cause you harm if you let your guard down? "

Emma glanced at him then looked back towards the window, " No. "

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth as he took the chance to look her over in the dim light. She was just as beautiful as she had been in the dream. The light shadowed in the lines of her muscular arms and in the space between her breasts. His mouth went dry when he could make out her nipples poking against the garment, letting him know she was braless... Just like the dream.

He let his eyes trace the curve of her waist and the crest of her rear. He thought about what it would feel like to trace those lines with his hand before slipping a hand between her firm, strong legs. His mind was barely functioning past his tantalizing thoughts when a coherent one suddenly made it through. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves and voice before he spoke.

" You have never said why you were in my room, my dear. Wandering the halls is one thing but how did you end up here? " He asked, proud he had managed to speak evenly.

Emma kept her gaze on the window, " I thought...Maybe... Maybe if I watched you sleep... "

" It would help you feel sleepy as well? " Mr. Gold followed her train of thought. He had often done the same when Baelfire was a child. No matter how upsetting the day had been, watching the child sleep always calmed him. " If getting to sleep is being a problem for you, I have some lovely tea that will help you nod right off. If you'll meet me in the kitchen in five minutes... "

" I don't need tea, " Emma cut him off. She sighed and walked to the window. " I can't sleep because I can't stop thinking about you. "

Mr. Gold sat up straighter, stifling a gasp as his immediate problem brushed against the blanket. Her admission shocked him and he wanted to be sure he had heard her right. " Pardon, Miss Swan? "

Emma crossed her arms over her chest and stared out the window, " You heard me. Don't make me repeat myself. "

" Alright then, " Mr. Gold said. " But why? "

Emma turned and walked over to the bed slowly, taking each step carefully. She reached the edge of it and looked down at him. She stared at him for a long moment and it made his heart pound in his chest. The look in her blue-green eyes was intense and captivated him.

" Miss Swan, " He whispered but she silenced him with her right index finger. She leaned down and moved her finger before kissing him. The feel of her petal soft lips on his made his blood heat, the warmth funneling down to his groin. She pulled away and he exhaled deeply then whispered, " Oh my. "

Emma pulled back, looking ashamed. " I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. I should go. "

Emma took a step back, looking like she was going to run from the room. He knew he had to act quickly or he would lose her, most likely forever. He darted his left hand out, grabbing her by the waistband of her jeans. She let out a surprised shout as he pulled her to the bed and across his lap sideways.

" Gold, " was the only word she could utter before he seized her lips, kissing her hard to make up for not responding to her kiss. The simple action stoked the fire in his veins and his want for her exploded. He was instantly determined not to let her go until they were both spent. He would make love to her all night if that was what it took to satisfy them both.

Emma gasped against his mouth as she pushed at his chest. Her hands tried to push him away but her lips told him she wanted more. They stilled as the separated for air, both of them panting. As they breathed, Emma shifted in his lap and he took a sharp breath, her hip rubbing against his erection.

Her eyes grew wide and she looked at him. He quirked his mouth and nodded, able to read the question on her face. She scooted so her hip wasn't pressing so hard against his crotch and he sighed in relief. He brought his right hand up and placed it on her shoulder, gently urging her back.

She complied, laying back on the pillows as he rose over her. Her face was flushed in the dim light, her eyes fixing on his as he stared down at her. He leaned down, taking her lips in his again. He was pleased when she parted them, inviting him deeper.

He flicked her upper lip with his tongue before dipping it into her mouth. She tasted sweeter than the sweetest honey and he savored her slowly. He smiled against her mouth when she met him with her tongue and sucked at him. He brought his right hand up and tangled it in her hair as they ravished each others mouths.

They broke again for air, his eyes again going to her face. His left hand had stayed at her waist but he moved slowly upward. Emma shivered beneath him when it slipped under her tank top and across her belly. He caressed it for a long moment, feeling it and imagining what it would look like heavy with his child.

She trembled at his touch as he slipped his hand down to her rear, feeling its gentle curve. It felt better than he imagined and he felt it slowly to memorize its shape. He couldn't wait to feel it without the hindrance of clothing. He brought his hand forward as he pulled away from her lips for air.

Emma gasped, her eyes half closed and lips parted. She looked beautiful but he knew she would look even more so once he was making love to her. A wave of lust washed over him at the thought of her pinioned beneath him as he filled her. He hungered to have her core wrapped around him but they were still a long way off from that.

No, he wanted to please her first. He wanted to worship every inch of her body until she was begging for him to penetrate her. He wanted to savor the experience in case it never happened again. He hoped it wouldn't be the only time though.

He moved his fingers to the fly of her jeans, unbuttoning the button before unzipping them. She tensed slightly as he peeled back the fabric to reveal her white thong underwear. He glanced at her face, her eyes catching his. They were smoldering with desire and he couldn't resist kissing her again.

She made a pleasing noise in her throat as she returned the kiss, pressing her chest closer to his. He shivered at the feeling of her hardened buds pressing into his bare flesh. He was grateful he was already naked for it would give him the ability to focus completely on her. He slipped his left hand down her hip again, sliding his fingers under the thin band of elastic the held her underwear to her body.

He ran his hand over her heated bare flesh, finding it as soft as he imagined. He moved to her rear, giving in a squeeze and eliciting a gasp from her. He eased his hand back up her body until it rested between her shoulders. He pulled away from her lips and whispered, " Let me see you."

Emma moved back as he let his hands fall away from her. She sat up, her hands going to the hem of her tank top. She flicked her eyes at him as she paused two ticks before pulling her top off. She flung it away looking at him again.

Mr. Gold's breath caught in his throat as he looked Emma over. She was just a beautiful as he had imagined. Her breasts were a nice size and well shaped, tipped with delicate dusky pink buds. He gave her a cautious glance before reaching out and touching her.

She let out a little gasp as he ran his fingers over her skin. He stroked her again, letting the side of his index finger graze her areola. Her left hand came up and grasped his wrist lightly, her fingers tightening when he flicked her nipple. He smirked as he slid his hand up to her shoulder, urging her back down to the bed.

She moved back as he rose above her, her hair fanning out on the pillow as she laid back. Once she was down, he pushed the blanket off to get it out of the way. He then moved over her, straddling her left leg before leaning down. He gave her a brief kiss then trailed tiny ones down her jaw then down her throat.

He nipped at her neck as continued lower to her collarbone. He nibbled at it, making her gasp. He then made his way to his goal. Emma's hands came up to his shoulders when he licked at her right nipple before drawing it into his mouth.

Her fingers flexed as he sucked and nipped at it. He smiled against her when her hips bucked gently beneath him. It wouldn't be long until she was ready but he didn't want to rush. He still needed to get her out of her jeans and panties so he put his hands to work with that as he switched to the neglected bud.

He eased her pants and underwear down her hips until he couldn't get them any lower. He pulled away from her chest and dismounted her leg. She lifted up as he continued to pull the last barrier between them down and off. She was barefoot so he didn't have the added hassle of her ever present knee high boots to contend with.

He moved to throw her clothing onto the floor, turning back once he had to find her looking him over. Her eyes raked his flesh, moving lower until they stopped on his length. She quickly brought them back to his face, blushing slightly. " Sorry... I didn't mean to stare, " Her voice was almost a breathless whisper.

Mr. Gold smiled as he moved back over her. He leaned down to her lips and whispered, " I don't mind. "

Emma's hands returned to his shoulders as he took her lips in his again. They kissed for a long moment before he moved back down her body, peppering her fragrant soft flesh with kisses as he went. When Emma realized where he was going, she gasped and dug her fingers into his skin. " Gold... "

" Shhhh, " He whispered as he slipped lower. Her hands left his shoulders as he reached her hips. He slid his left arm under her right leg and put it over his shoulders, her thigh resting against his shoulder. He turned his head and nipped at the flesh there.

His bites were gentle but hard enough for her to make little cries in her throat. He made his way to her slit, kissing her mound before dipping lower and flicking his tongue across her clit. She grabbed his left hand, pulling it away from her leg and grasping it tightly as he continued to lick her. He could tell she was enjoying what he was doing by the sounds she made and the way she held his hand.

He wrapped his lips around the little nub, sucking at it. The action caused Emma to cry out and writhe a bit, her grip on his hand becoming so tight he thought she would break his fingers. She let out a hard gasp when he released her jewel and moved lower, licking her folds. She writhed more and her hips bucked slightly as he breached her core with his tongue.

He slid his right hand up to her chest to find she was clutching her left breast with her hand. He gently pushed it away, kneading it and catching her rock hard nipple between his fingers as he did. She moaned, her left hand going to his wrist and grasping it as she cooed his name.

He pulled away from her, shaking her hands loose. He was aching for her and needed to feel her around him. He lined his hips up with hers, her leg propped against his chest. His tip brushed her lips, making her gasp.

He teased her for a long moment before pressing forward, slipping into her tight channel. He inhaled deeply as he filled her, her core feeling like it was made just for him. He could feel her trembling around him, her own breath coming in short hard gasps. She wiggled her hips as she adjusted to him and he held himself still until he thought she was ready.

He pulled back slowly before pressing forward, filling her completely again. He did it again and again, moving slowly and deep each time. She worried her lower lip with her teeth as he worked her. Her face told him she was lost in the things she was feeling.

He sighed, pulling out of her as he eased her leg down to the bed. He slipped his right hand around to the small of her back and urged her onto her side. When she was there, he pushed her left leg up and pressed into her again. She bucked her hips, starting to move with him and they soon fell into a primal rhythm.

He leaned into her, taking her lips in his. The kisses were sloppy and punctuated with gasps as their hands roamed all over each other. He smiled against her mouth when her hands caressed his rear and she left them there. He wrapped his arms around her, rolling onto his back and pulling her on top of him without leaving her core.

Emma gasped, her hands going to his shoulders as she adjusted to the change in position as he slid his hands down to her rear. He ran his hands over it, enjoying it just like he knew he would. He pulled her towards him, silently urging her to ride him. She looked down at him, her blonde hair cascading down and feathering lightly on his chest.

He pulled her hips again, pleased when she began to move them on her own. She rode him for a little while before she leaned down to kiss him again, moving off of him as she did. He figured she needed a rest and so did he. He stroked her back as she lavished kisses on his lips and all over his jaw, her breasts rubbing against his chest as she did.

A fine sheen of sweat covered her skin and it mingled with the sweat on his own body. Her sweet smell saturated him, combining with his scent and the scent of lovemaking that was in the room. It was a heady aroma, making his skin prickle with and hunger for more. He wanted her to be a sweaty trembling mess by the time he was done and wouldn't be satisfied with anything less.

She moved back, mounting him again as she started riding him once more but harder, like she was seeking something. The way her core felt told him she was very close to climaxing. He started rolling his hips upward, hoping to push her over the edge. Once she came, he could take care of himself.

He had been holding off, trying not to let himself come until she was well satisfied. He knew he was achieving his goal because of her passionate moans and determined efforts. Her pants became sharper as her hips moved erratically and she tipped her head back. She panted his name but the other words that came out of her mouth were unintelligible.

Her fingers dug into her his skin as she arched back, letting out a sharp breath as her core snapped tight around him. He thrust into her harder as her channel spasmed around him, threatening to drag him over the edge with her. He endured though, stilling beneath her as she took a long breath and let out a satisfied sigh.

He gave her a moment before he eased her off of him, helping her lay down at the foot of the bed. He leaned down, kissing her deeply as he spread her legs. She gasped into his mouth as he pushed back into her, her hands going to his forearms as he started to thrust. He was aching for release so he was going hard and fast.

He released her lips, biting his lower lip as he closed his eyes. He knew it wouldn't be long but the seconds were agonizing, his nerves and muscles tight with anticipation. He let out a hard gasp when his climax hit, his seed spilling deep inside of Emma...


	20. Chapter 20

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Plaything, Part Twenty

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Mr. Gold walked into Granny's, scanning the dinner crowd for someone in particular. The yellow beetle was parked outside, letting him know that Emma Swan was there. It hadn't taken long for news of Sheriff Graham's death to spread through Storybrooke. In less than twenty-four hours, the whole town knew about it and they also knew he had died in Emma's arms.

He felt sorry for her, knowing what it was like to have that happen. He had many a comrade die in his arms during his time in The Ogres' War. However, her pain was much worse because she had been slowly developing feelings for Graham and it seemed he was doing the same for her. He was fairly certain that played a role in the sheriff's untimely demise.

Graham had been Regina's long time lover, something he had no choice in. She had ripped out his heart in The Enchanted Forest for failing to bring back the heart of Snow White. That essentially made him her slave and he had to obey her every command lest she kill him. She took full advantage of that, forcing him to be her lover and one of her guards.

When Emma came to town, Graham had kissed her and began to remember his past life. To anyone who was cursed, he seemed to be in a fever induced haze. But Mr. Gold knew what was going on. Even though Storybrooke was devoid of magic, Emma had brought it with her and it had started to break The Dark Curse's hold on Graham. When he rebuffed Regina in favor of the would-be savior, Regina crushed his heart and killed him.

Mr. Gold was sure that what had happened anyway. He knew of Regina's penchant for ripping out hearts and knew what she liked to do with them when she didn't get her way. There weren't many things Regina did that he wasn't aware of, making it easy to stay a few steps ahead of her. It made life in the otherwise boring town exciting.

However, his meeting with Emma wasn't by chance. She had actually called him to meet her. She had been scant on the details of the meeting but had been adamant they meet. He was intrigued since the last time they had dealt with each other has been contentious.

He moved slowly to the bar, passing the row of empty seats until he reached the end. Emma was nursing what appeared to be whiskey on the rocks. He moved towards the empty seat to her left. " Good evening, Miss Swan. "

Emma lifted her eyes from the glass. They were red and puffy like she had been crying. He then wondered just how long she had been drinking. " Hey, " She said quietly. " I was wondering when you would get here... Or if you were coming at all. "

" You sounded... In need on the phone, " Mr. Gold replied. He quirked his mouth, " You must be desperate to call me considering what happened between us just a few short weeks ago. "

" Ashley has her baby, " Emma said. Her speech wasn't slurred but that meant nothing. Emma seemed like the type of woman who could handle her alcohol.

" And you owe me a favor, " Mr. Gold reminded her.

" I know, " Emma nodded. " But that's not why I called you here. "

Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow, " Then why did you call me? "

Emma looked down at her drink again. She then leaned a little closer and whispered, " I need some... Company tonight. "

" Company? " Mr. Gold repeated. " What about Miss Blanchard? "

" I don't mean that kind of company, " Emma's tone stayed hushed as she looked him right in the eye.

He sat back, realizing what she was getting at. She needed the kind of company only a man could provide for her. " Oh my. This is... Surprising, Miss Swan. "

" Is it? " Emma leaned a little closer. " I've seen the way you look at me. Don't pretend you haven't thought about it. "

" How much have you had to drink this evening? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. She wasn't that far off the mark. In fact, she was spot on. He had thought about bedding her and often since she had come to town.

Emma pointed to her glass, " This one. I'm completely sober, Gold. "

" Right, " Mr. Gold nodded. He quirked his mouth, " How much thought have you given this? "

" Quite a bit, " Emma said.

He smiled a little as he looked her over. She wore a black turtleneck sweater, a red plaid skirt and black tights. Sitting, the skirt hit her about mid-thigh so he knew it had to hit just above her knees standing. On her feet were a pair of lace-up dress shoes with thick heels, probably three inches high.

He could imagine pulling her sweater off to expose her upper body to him. He figured she was the type of woman to wear cute little bras and panties that matched. He could see her in a black bra, the edges lined with gold-flecked lace. Once she was bared to him, he would take her into his arms and kiss her deeply, his fingers running up and down her back as he did.

" Are you thinking about it? " Emma asked.

" A bit, " He replied. He looked around the diner then back at Emma, " But if you want to discuss this, we will have to go somewhere more... Private. "

" Fine, " Emma said. " My car is outside. "

" We're not taking yours, " Mr. Gold said. " In five minutes, meet me around the back of my shop and we'll take my car. I'll leave first. You follow but don't head right for the shop. "

Emma quirked her mouth, " I know how to play this game, Gold. "

" Good, " Mr. Gold smirked. " Then you know how important that you keep a low profile. "

" Yeah, " Emma said.

Mr. Gold slipped out of the chair, putting his cane on the floor as his bad leg touched the ground. He took a moment to get his balance before turning and walking away. He didn't bother bidding her farewell because he knew he was going to see her again and soon. He walked out the front door and down the path to the sidewalk, turning in the direction of his shop.

As he walked, his mind focused on what Emma had asked him for. He had no idea she had thought of him in such a way. Gods knew he had been thinking about having her in every single way possible. He wanted nothing more than for her to be screaming his name as he made her come. Some times then thoughts got so intense, he needed to find relief for the state they put him in.

He made it to the shop just as the thoughts in his head started to make his skin tingle. The thought of having a woman after so long was exciting and the fact it was Emma made it even more so. He couldn't wait to run his lips over her pale creamy flesh and mark it as his own. He walked down the alley that led to the back, stopping when he sensed he was not alone.

He crept to the corner slowly, reaching into his coat for his gun. His skin went cold, his thoughts derailing as he slowed his breathing so he could listen carefully. He moved so his back was to the building and he eased himself around the corner. " You walk slow, " Emma's voice made him tense for a different reason.

He took his hand off the butt of his gun and smirked, " I was simply giving you a chance to get here. "

" Right, " Emma said. She looked at his car. " Nice. It's big. "

" It's not the only thing of mine that is big, " He quipped as he got his car keys out. " Lay down in the back. "

Emma blinked, " Here? Now? "

" You're eager, " Mr. Gold teased. " I like that. "

Emma took a step back, " We can't do it here... We're too close to Main St... "

Mr. Gold rolled his eyes, frowning " No. Not here. I just don't want anyone to see you... Unless YOU want to be seen. "

" Oh, " Emma said. " I don't. "

Mr. Gold looked her over once more. She was breathtaking in the outfit she had chosen. She wore a short black leather jacket over her turtleneck but it did nothing to hide her long legs and perfect hips. " Are you sure about this? " He asked as his eyes returned to her face.

" I am, " Emma replied.

" I want you to be, " Mr. Gold moved towards her a bit. " This is a bridge you can't uncross. "

Emma quirked her mouth, " I know. This isn't... my first time doing something like this. "

Mr. Gold nodded once, " I see... and just how many times have to done something like this? "

" A few times, " Emma said quietly. She then sighed, " Look, can we just go? "

Mr. Gold chuckled, " Itching a bit, my dear? "

Emma shifted uncomfortably, " Gold... "

" I do have to warn you, " Mr. Gold cut her off. He wasn't sure if she was just saying his name or was going to add something to it but he stopped her anyway. He moved forward to her right ear and whispered huskily, " I might just ruin you for other men. "

" We'll see about that, " Emma replied just as huskily.

He stepped away from her and unlocked the driver's side door, all with his eyes never leaving hers. He then reached back to unlock the back passenger door. " Come now. We haven't got all night. "

" Don't we? " Emma's tone was slightly challenging as she moved toward the car. When she reached the door she stopped and he could feel himself being pulled closer to her. She wet her lips with her tongue as he closed the gap between them, her breath tickling him.

He enjoyed the featherlight caresses of her breathing for a brief moment before gently taking her lips in his. She still tasted of whiskey and he wondered if she had thrown back a little more before heading out of the diner. He could feel her trembling oh so slightly, possibly in anticipation for what the evening would bring. He intensified the kiss, parting her lips with his tongue.

She returned the kiss instantly, her hands coming up to cradle his face as she met him with her own tongue. Her hands were warm and soft, her heat filtering into him and straight to his groin. The kiss was deep and full of passion, passion he hoped would translate well into the act they were contemplating. It told him she had made up her mind and she would not back down from her request.

They kissed for a long moment before he pulled back. He took a deep breath as she did the same. He looked into her dilated blue-green eyes, her need for him more evident than before. He touched her cheek with his left hand and she leaned into his touch, his leather gloves keeping him from feeling her skin but not her heat.

" I thought you said you didn't want to do this here, " He asked, his seductive tone making Emma shiver.

" I don't, " Emma murmured. " Let's get out of here. "

" As you wish, " Mr. Gold replied. He ushered Emma into the car, closing the door behind her. He waited until she laid down on the back seat before getting in the driver's seat. He put the keys in the ignition and started the engine.

He drove away from the back of the shop, glancing up in the rear view mirror. Emma lay on the back seat, her knees drawn up and her hands on her stomach. A flash of how she would look pinioned under him came to his mind but he soon pushed it away. He had to concentrate on driving first.

The car filled with silence as he drove but it was soon broken when he heard a dull thud from the back seat. It was soon followed by another one. He looked up to find Emma had her legs up in the air and was removing her tights. He watched the road and her slipping them down her long legs at the same time somehow.

His breath hitched in his throat as her flesh became visible. He imagined himself running his hands all over her legs before reaching her inner thighs and spreading them. He could also see them hooked over his shoulders as he pressed into her again and again. He almost stopped breathing altogether when she reached under her skirt and removed her dark blue panties as well.

He couldn't believe it as she then shimmied out of her jacket, tossing it down in the floorboards with the other garments. He forced his eyes back on the road, trying not to imagine what she would remove next. " Are we on the back road yet? " Emma asked.

" Yes, " Mr. Gold replied.

Emma sat up, " Good. Now I can finish. "

" Finish? " Mr. Gold asked then startled when he felt Emma's hands slip onto his shoulders and then to his necktie. She loosened it enough to slip it off over his head. She threw it down in the seat next to him as he tightened his hands on the wheel. He inhaled deeply as she started to unbutton his collar, her fingertips brushing ever so lightly against his skin.

She continued to unbutton his shirt until she reached his coat, her focus going to those buttons. She nudged the seat belt aside, proceeding as low as she could reach from where she sat. She then went back to the shirt, opening it and slipping her hands inside. He exhaled slowly as she caressed him, each brush of her fingers stoking the fire that was gradually growing in his belly.

He fought to keep his eyes open as she circled his nipples, her touch making him feel things he hadn't felt in a long time. He gasped when her lips touched his right ear. She ran them along the outer edge of it before drawing his lobe between her lips. She sucked at it for moment before moving to his jaw, kissing it lightly. " Oh gods, Miss Swan... " He groaned.

" How much farther? " She whispered against his skin.

He didn't answer right away. He was horribly aroused and was desperately fighting the urge to stop the car that instant and ravish her in the back seat. The only thoughts he could think were what her hands would feel like on the rest of his body, just not his chest. He looked at her in the rear view mirror, " Just a bit. "

Emma sighed, " Hurry. "

Mr. Gold pressed the gas pedal down a little more, knowing the place he had in mind was just a few minutes away. His body prickled with heat and he wasn't sure if he could wait much longer himself. Finally, he reached the hidden piece of property and pulled to the back of the lot. It was surrounded by several trees, providing the privacy they both wanted. He shut off the engine and unbuckled his seat belt.

Emma pulled her hands from his shirt as he reached for his door, opening it and getting out. He then opened her door, leaning in and taking her by the arm. She let him pull her out of the car and waited for her feet to be on the ground before seizing her. She fell back against the car, gasping as he took her lips in a hard, deep kiss.

As he kissed her, he tangled his still gloved hand in her flaxen locks. Her hands gripped the lapels of his coat, holding him tight against her as she returned the kiss with the same intensity. She wiggled her hips against his, causing him to gasp when she rubbed against his arousal. She pulled back, her eyes wide in surprise.

He gave her a feral grin, " I warned you, Miss Swan... " He murmured hoarsely. " I'll ruin you. "

" Ruin me, " She whispered just as hoarsely. " Take me, Gold. "

" As you wish, " He said. He removed his hand from her hair, using his teeth to pull off one glove then the other. He tossed them on the roof of the car before running his hands down her body until he reached the hem of her sweater. He shoved it up, exposing her chest to him.

He was pleasantly surprised to find she hadn't even bothered with a bra. He took a moment to eye her perfectly shaped breasts. He flicked his eyes back to hers and she understood instantly. She put her arms above her head and he finished pulling off her sweater, a bit of static crackling as he did.

He tossed it on the trunk before taking her lips in another torrid kiss, making her gasp when he touched her chest. He massaged and played with her breasts, catching her hardened peaks between his fingers as he did. She moaned low in her throat as her hips bucked against his, teasing his arousal. He pulled away and watched as she gasped for air, again giving her an animal like grin.

He backed away a step, his hands going to his coat. He shrugged it off, setting it on the trunk with her sweater. He was pleased when she reached for him, grabbing his shirt and pulling it loose from his pants. She finished the buttons with her trembling fingers before going for his belt as he shrugged out of the shirt.

She seemed to be struggling with the buckle so he helped her loosen it. He then reached for her skirt, wanting her completely bared to him. He felt around and found the zipper on her left hip as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. They moved in perfect synchronicity as they removed what remained of the others clothes.

They paused, eying one another for a long moment, Emma's eyes again growing wide at the sight before her. He was obviously more pleasing to her than she had imagined. He moved closer, putting his hands on her hips.

He kissed her again as he moved his hands lower, letting them rest on the crest of her rear. He brought his right hand to her front, slipping it between her thighs. He caressed her mound for a moment before seeking out her opening. She gasped when he grazed her clit, closing her eyes and biting her lower lip as he rubbed it.

He kept at it until she thrust her hips against his hand, her body begging for more. He moved lower, dipping his finger into her passage. It was hot and very enticing, the thought of her being wrapped around enough to make him gasp. His need for her was almost unbearable but wanted her to be crazy with want before he took her.

He pushed his index and middle finger into her channel, fingering her slowly. She gasped and writhed as he worked her, parting her legs in silent plea for him to go deeper. He obliged her, pressing deeper into her sex as her wetness started to drip onto his hand. She was almost ready for him and he was ready to please her.

He removed his fingers, lifting them to his nose. He inhaled her heady aroma as she opened her eyes. She gasped when he locked eyes with her as he slipped his fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean. When he was finished, he placed his hands back on her hips.

She was pliant as he urged her to turn around so she faced the car door. She bent forward, spreading her legs and glancing over her shoulder as her hands went to the door. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was ready and he was as well. He moved forward, grasping his arousal and teasing her folds with his tip.

She thrust her hip back slightly, gasping when he bumped her swollen jewel. He teased it a little, making her hips buck. " Gold... " Her voice dripped with need.

He wasn't going to make her wait any longer, needing to feel her around him. He found her opening, pressing into her. She was tight but her wetness made it easy for him to move. She let out a hard gasp as he filled her and leaned heavily on the door for support.

He put his hands on her hips as he started to thrust, each move he made making her pant. She felt so good around him, like she was made just for him. He then slid his hands up to her chest, kneading her breasts again like he had before. As he did that, he leaned down to her shoulder, kissing and sucking at it.

Emma cried out when he nipped her particularly hard. He knew it would leave a mark and he wanted it to. He wanted her to think of him each time she saw it until it healed. He pulled back, bringing his right hand under her right leg and urging her to prop it up on the edge of the car. The change in angle made her cry out a little louder than before as he slipped deeper into her.

Her fingers curled tighter against the door as she arched her back, moving her hips in time with him the best she could. He could feel her tightening around him, her breath coming sharper and punctuated with more cries of passion. He pulled close again, showering her shoulders and the side of her face with sloppy kisses of he circled his hips, staying within her. He did it for a few moments until Emma thrust her hips against him, telling him that she wanted more.

He moved his hands back to her hips and went back to thrusting. This time, he was going hard and fast. Emma held on to the door as her core snapped tight around him, her legs trembling as she let out out a long lusty moan. She spasmed around him for a long time before her body relaxed, the car and his hands the only two things keeping her upright.

He pulled out of her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He urged her to the ground, turning her so she was on her back. He moved between her legs and took a moment to enjoy the way she looked surrounded by the grass. He leaned down, running his lips over her breasts before nipping at first one nipple then the other.

He moved back, lining his hips up with hers. She trembled as he held her legs up and gasped hard when he pressed into her again. He was burning with his own need for release but he wanted to make her come again so he moved slowly. Her hands went to his shoulders, her fingers digging into his skin as he worked her.

He was going deep, each thrust causing her to make sharp cries of pleasure every time he filled her. It wasn't long until he could feel her building to another release, quickening his pace so they would reach it together. She murmured his name as his thrusting became erratic and uneven, her fingers digging hard into his skin. He knew from the way his skin burned would have marks of his own to take away from the encounter.

He closed his eyes as she clamped tight around him again, her spasms coaxing his seed from him...


	21. Chapter 21

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Plaything, Part Twenty One  
By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(A quick one... Just because I feel like it)

Mr. Gold sat in the shop, working at his work table. The project was small and he was just doing it to pass the time. He had called down to the police station earlier in the day to talk to Emma but she wasn't there. He left word with the dispatcher to let her know he had called and hung up.

Now, all he could do was wait. He glanced at the clock, finding it had been over an hour since he called yet the shop phone had remained silent. He wondered what was going on to keep her from returning his call. More times than not, she returned them almost instantly.

He had anticipated her call and presence, taking off his jacket and waistcoat long ago. He was quite warm, the very thought of her never failing to make his blood heat. He was starting to get anxious, wondering if Emma had been waylaid by one of Regina's plots. It wouldn't have surprised him since The Evil Queen was always taking potshots at her.

He paused what he was doing when he heard the door of the shop open, the gentle tinkling of the bell announcing a visitor. It was quiet, like someone had just cracked the door enough to slip inside before closing it again. It was her way... To creep in like a cat. He felt himself smile as he stood, her footsteps approaching the curtain.

He walked to the center of the room, stopping when she pushed the curtain aside. Her blue-green eyes fell on him, her cheek flushing as they did. She was wearing a dark green silk shirt and every present tight fitting jeans, her jacket most likely been shed on her way through the shop.

" You called? " She breathed as gooseflesh started to show on the skin he could see. He knew from experience her whole body was covered in it. She got it every time she looked at him, something he noticed long before she realized he did.

" Yes but you weren't there, " He nodded. He moved towards her, " I hope I'm not interrupting anything... Important. "

" You're not, " She stepped into the room slowly. He could tell she was indecisive but, then again, she always was. He could see the internal struggle behind her eyes, the asking herself if it was the right thing. Regardless, he knew the outcome would be the same.

Her hesitation always gave way to unbridled passion, giving everything she had to satisfy him and herself. It was almost ridiculous how she would try not to succumb to her desires, knowing it was useless. All it did was waste time... Time they could be making love. The time she would do it had been getting shorter though and he hoped she would soon stop trying to resist.

" Good, " He murmured as he closed the gap between them. He seized her around the waist with his left arm, pulling her to him as he took her lips in his. She was stiff for a moment before melting, her hands going to his shoulders as she returned the kiss just as intensely.

He smiled against her mouth, glad she hadn't pushed him away. She had a few times, saying they were moving too fast. However, that had been at the beginning. The frequency of her refusal had waned as her receptiveness grew.

He pressed his hips against hers, sucking on her lower lip before he pulled away. They both breathed heavily, catching their breath as they stared into each others eyes. The time for words was over, the kiss instantly igniting fire in his veins. It had been simmering as he waited for her, expecting her sooner and entertaining the thoughts of all the things they could do once she arrived.

He slid his hand down to where her shirt was tucked into the back of her jeans, gathering the material and pulling it loose. He then slipped his hand into her pants, running his hand over her ass. He found she was wearing a thong, leaving her skin bare for him to explore. He quirked his mouth, pulling at the point where the three thin stands of elastic met and made her gasp.

He smirked as he did it a couple more times but harder. He knew the move was putting pressure on her sex. " Gold... " She gasped.

" Let's not wait any longer, " He took his hand out of her pants. " You kept me waiting and I need you... Now. "

Emma took a step back, bending down to remove her boots silently. Once they were off, she pulled off her socks and pitched them aside. She then stood back up and started to unbutton her pants. She flicked her eyes towards him as her hands trembled.

He got the message, stepping forward. He untucked her shirt before deftly unbuttoning it with his left hand. He was rather good at doing such a thing one handed, having lots of practice on himself. The last button released, the silk falling open to reveal she was wearing a dark blue satin bra.

He cupped her right breast in his hand, rubbing her nipple through the fabric. He could feel it was already hard, her mind probably working her up long before she set foot in the shop. He gave her breast a squeeze before sliding his hand up her chest to her shoulder. She brought her hands up, helping him as he eased the shirt off of her.

It flowed down her arms like emerald colored water, falling silently to the floor to pool around her ankles. The waistband of her pants was slack, her fly open to reveal she had on matching panties. The front consisted of barely enough fabric to cover her mound, a bit of hair visible along the top. He reached for her, smirking playfully as he grazed her with his fingertips.

" Why did you even bother? " He murmured. He felt her shiver as he dipped his hand lower. He slid his middle finger down to her slit, pleased when she gasped. He stroked her slowly as he leaned into her face.

" I don't know, " Her breath tickled his lips as he kissed her, pressing his tongue into her mouth. She responded instantly, caressing his tongue with her own. Her mouth was sweet, like the nectar of some juicy fruit and he couldn't get enough of it.

He matched the motions of his tongue with how he was stroking her clit through her panties. She moaned low in her throat, her right hand going to left arm. She gripped it tightly, sighing when he broke away for air. He pulled his hand out of her pants, running his hand over her belly before slipping it to her hip.

He massaged it for a moment before pushing her pants down. He let her go as she stepped back, her own hands going to her jeans. She finished taking them off and stepped out of them. Mr. Gold moved forward, using his cane to move them aside. He grazed her body with his eyes, the heat in his veins threatening to burn him up.

All he could think about was how badly he wanted her. He didn't care how they did it either. He just wanted to have her shouting his name as he pushed her to the point of climax. He had never failed to make her come and he could usually get her to do it twice before he gave in and came himself.

He loved nothing more than seeing her as he filled her with ecstasy and as she shattered beneath or above him. He was painfully aroused and the thoughts that had flooded his mind made the situation dire. He needed to be inside of her and soon. He pulled her to him again and kissed her so hard, she yelped into his mouth.

He pulled back when he felt her hands at his waist, her fingers working his belt loose. He smiled as she made quick work of it before moving onto the button and slipping it free. She slid his zipper down, slipping her hand into the fly. She caressed his length through his silk boxers, her touch making him close his eyes and inhale deeply.

He grabbed her wrist after a few moments, stopping her. He needed to be inside of her and soon. He took her by the hand, guiding her to a chair that sat against the back wall of the room. It was a heavy piece carved from a rich colored wood and the perfect height for what they were going to do.

She turned her when they reached it, pushing her back to it. She let go of his hand, her hands going to the arm rests. He placed his hands on her waist as she hoisted herself up. It was higher than a normal chair, meant to placed at a bar or high desk.

It placed her hips level with his own, the wide seat allowing her to spread her legs. He reached forward with his left hand, stroking her thighs. He ran his finger over the tiny mole she had on her left inner thigh, one of his favorite details of her body. He moved higher, feathering his fingertips across her slit.

The band of elastic there was darkened with her wetness, the scent of her sex reaching his nose and making him let out a silent gasp. He moved it aside, running his fingers along her folds and making her gasp. He was pleased that she was already so wet. It meant he wouldn't have to wait long until he could have her wrapped around him.

She gripped the armrests as he slid two fingers into her, her hips bucking from the penetration. He fingered her as she moved her hips with his stroking. He paused, Emma continuing to move her hips as she rode his hand. He could see her straddling his hips and riding his shaft in the same way, a surge of lust washing over him that made him want to tear the remains of his clothes off and ravish her.

He was pleased with the gasps and moans she was trying to stifle. He glanced up to find she was biting her lower lip in an attempt to keep the noises inside. He pressed his thumb against her clit hard, making her cry out. " No need to hold it in, darling. No one will hear, " He purred.

He pressed his fingers deeper, making her grasp the arm rests so hard her knuckles turned white. He fingered her fast and hard, giving her a feral grin when she howled with the release. She came hard, her legs trapping his fingers inside of her as she pressed her knees together from the force. He curled his fingers to increase the pressure as she spasmed, his thumb flicking her jewel.

She moved her hips slowly, voluntarily or not he wasn't sure. Each thrust made her gasp as her body trembled, sweat making her skin glisten in the dim lights of the shop. When she finished, she fell against the back of the chair as she gasped for air. Her head was turned sideways, her eyes half-closed as she tried to recover herself.

He would give her a few moments to rest but not many. He could sense she was watching him out of the corner of her eye so he brought the fingers he had used on her up to his lips. He smelled them, her scent intoxicating as ever. He darted his tongue out to lick them clean, Emma gasping as she watched him do it.

When he had cleaned them, he leaned down to her, taking her chin in his still damp fingers and made her face him. She opened her eyes a little more, staring deeply into his. He leaned in to give her a deep languid kiss, making sure he shared her flavor with her. He pulled back, " My turn. "

Emma pulled herself into a sitting position, reaching for his pants. He watched as she pushed them down his hips, letting out a gasp as the cloth brushed against his turgid length. The clothing had started to feel restrictive and he was glad for some breathing room. His heart pounded in his ears, knowing he would be within her in no time at all.

He brought his left hand up to unbutton his shirt. He did it quickly, letting the fabric fall open. He leaned his cane against the chair, unbuttoning his cuffs as Emma's hands came up to his shoulders.

She pushed his shirt off and he shook out of it. He put his hands on the arms of the chair as she spread her legs, rounding her hips towards him. He moved closer, taking her lips again as his tip brushed her left inner thigh. She slipped her hands down his chest, grazing his nipples as she moved lower.

He smiled against her mouth as she ran her fingers along his shaft, caressing it like she had through his underwear. The skin-on-skin contact was much more electrifying and made his hips buck towards hers. His tip grazed her folds, he feel of her hot core an invitation he couldn't ignore. He was pleased when she gently grasped him, guiding him forward.

She rubbed his tip along her slit a couple of times before pressing it against her. He pushed gently as she took her hand from him and opened herself to him. He took his left hand from the chair, grasping his base as he pressed into her. Her core drew him inside, her previous climax making her wet enough for him to move easily.

He inhaled slowly once he was fully sheathed in her, enjoying the way she felt. Every time he was within her, he felt like they were melting into each other and becoming one. He put his hand back on the arm of the chair as she circled her legs around his hips. Her hands went back to his shoulders, her fingers digging into his flesh as he drew back and pressed into her again.

He moved slowly as they made tiny adjustments to the position, something they had not tried before. They got it to work, soon establishing a rhythm. She slipped her hands up and buried her fingers in his hair, pulling his face down to hers. She showered his face and lips with sloppy kisses as she took her legs from around his waist.

He pulled back, wondering what she was doing. She silently urged him to move his left arm, putting her right leg over his shoulder. She did the same with her left, her legs resting against his chest. He removed his hands from the chair, wrapping his arms around her legs.

The move provided him with more support and allowed him deeper into her. He could feel her legs tremble each time he filled her, her sharp cries filled with passion. He quirked his mouth, taking his left arm from her legs and reaching for her chest as he held himself still within her. He knew from experience most of her bras hooked in the front and found the one she wore did as well.

He unhooked her bra, revealing her breasts to him. He loved how they were delicately shaped, not too small but not too big. They fit in his hands perfectly and her nipples were pleasingly sensitive, instantly responding to his touch. He pushed the bra out of the way, leaving them fully exposed to him.

He started thrusting again as he cupped her right breast and flicked her hardened nipple with his thumb. Emma brought her left hand up and massaged the neglected one. He let her breast go, putting his arms back around her legs. His skin prickled with the anticipation of his own release but he was holding off the best he could, wanting them to come together.

She spread her thighs a little, reaching between them to stroke her clit. From her breathing and the way she felt around him, he could tell she was getting close again. He pulled her legs from his shoulders, letting them rest in the crooks of his arms as he started to move faster. He grabbed the arms of the chair, their movements becoming erratic as they both neared the edge.

Emma was first, throwing her head back and crying out sharply. Her core spasmed around him as he continued to thrust, joining her a few moments later...


	22. Chapter 22

Once Upon A Time: The Devil's Plaything, Part Twenty-Two

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(A new dream that goes with the current storyline. Mr. Gold dreams about how he welcomes Emma home. Remember, this is just a dream.)

Mr. Gold carefully lit the last candle on the candelabra, shaking out the match as the tiny flame grew. He smiled to himself as he looked at how the table was set. With a little help, he had prepared a most beautiful and welcoming dinner for Emma. She had returned from The Enchanted Forest, along with her mother and they had a lot of catching up to do.

While she was away, he had been informed she was pregnant with not only one child but two. There was absolutely no mystery to who the father was for he had been the only man she had surrendered herself to in a very long time. She had not told him but he could tell, her body language giving her secret away. He had made it a point to show her she had not made a mistake, treating her like a queen during their entire encounter.

He had worshipped every inch of her, satisfying her before he satisfied himself. He treasured each kiss and each touch, unsure if they would ever find themselves in such a way again. Their lovemaking had been born from emotional fragility on both their parts. He had been torn down from being tricked by August Booth while she had been remorseful over accusing him of something he had not done.

He had been in much worse shape, Emma frightened by just how beaten down he had been. Comforting words gave way to kisses and then down a road they were well on their way to. They had become so close over time, it was inevitable. When they crossed that line, he had felt things he had not felt in a very long time.

They had agreed it would be only one night but he didn't know if he could keep that deal, his mind constantly filled with thoughts of her. Those thoughts only increased when she had been taken away and even more so when he found out the result of their night together. He had been worried the whole time she was away that she would lose the children, bringing them both heartache.

She had not lost them though and she had even brought him a picture to prove it was true. Though gray and grainy, he could see the silhouettes of the babies... Their babies. Every time he thought of the words, he was certain he was dreaming and he would wake up to find none of it was true. He pinched himself, like he had done so many times before and the twinge of pain let him know he was awake.

He admired his handiwork again, the spread before him worthy of the princess she was. The roast lamb and mixed vegetables placed on his finest china, all the plates covered with fine silver covers to keep them warm. In the kitchen was a delicate red velvet cake he had worked on very carefully, picking only the freshest and sweetest strawberries to garnish it with. It was perfect and he hoped she would enjoy every morsel.

His attention was drawn away from the table when the doorbell chimed through the house. He didn't need it to tell him Emma was there though. He had felt her approaching, knowing the moment she had pulled up in front of his home. He moved towards the entryway as she rang the bell again. He said nothing as he reached for the front door, opening it and letting out a little gasp at the sight he beheld.

Before him stood Emma, her golden locks straightened. Her bangs were gathered at the top of her head and held in place by a black crystal studded barrette. She wore a sleeveless red silk dress, the straps that sat on her shoulders and the sash around her waist black as was the shawl she clutched around her back. The dress was high-waisted and stopped just above her knees.

She wasn't really showing yet but the flare of the dress concealed her condition from prying eyes. No one would know she was three months along unless they were told. His eyes then slipped lower to her beautiful legs, his mouth going dry at the memory of how they felt under his hands and lips. " Gold? " Emma's voice made him bring his attention back to her face.

As his eyes slipped upward, he noticed how her hair framed her bosom. It was bigger than he remembered, his fingers tingling with memories of their softness and how she responded when he used his lips on them. He moved his eyes to hers and he smiled, " I'm so sorry, darling. You are absolutely... Breathtaking in that dress. "

Emma shifted and looked like she was willing herself not to scuff the ground with her foot. She wore black patent ballerina flats, making her just a smidgen shorter than him. Her high-heeled boots always made her taller but tonight he wanted to be on the same level, just as they were the first time they had dinner together. " You picked it, " She muttered.

He arched an eyebrow, " Don't you like it, my dear? "

She shrugged her shawl back up to cover her exposed shoulders, " I love it but it's kind of cold out here. "

He extended his left hand to her, " Then come inside. It is warm in here and it will soon chase the chill away. "

She took his hand, stepping into the foyer. Her right foot cleared the threshold but the toe of her left shoe caught on it, making her pitch forward. He quickly threw his left arm around her to stop her fall, nearly losing his own balance in the process. She trembled as he held her close, her seductive scent of gladiolus filling his nose.

He closed his eyes, inhaling it deeply as he recalled how it had melded with his own scent and what a heady combination it had proved to be. All it took was a single whiff of her to make his blood heat, thoughts of how he could get her scent to stick to his skin flooding his mind. He opened his eyes when she pulled away, straightening herself up and smoothing her hair back into place.

" Are you alright? " He asked as he took his arm from her. How he hated to let her go after her long absence but he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. If the night led to where he hoped it would, he would have her in his arms for hours.

Emma nodded, " I'm fine. "

" Good, " He offered her his hand again. She took it, her touch sending another wave of heat through his veins. A breath, a sigh or touch was all it seemed to take to make him go back to that night in his mind. He suppressed a gasp as he recalled how tender her caresses had been.

She looked him over, " You look very nice tonight. "

" Thank you my dear, " Mr. Gold smiled. He had worn a dark purple dress shirt that complimented her dress, matching tie and black flannel waistcoat that matched his suit pants. He had decided not to wear a jacket, wanting to make the dinner feel relaxed and casual. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable by being too formal, unsure of how well she was adjusting to being back home.

" So... " Emma breathed. " Where to? "

He quirked his mouth, " Let's go to the dining room. Dinner is waiting and we mustn't let it get cold. "

Emma said nothing as he led her to through the house and to the dining room, smiling when she let out a gasp at the sight before her. " Oh my. It's wonderful! "

" Thank you, " Mr. Gold looked at her. " I did it myself. "

" ALL by yourself? " Emma blinked. The last time they had dinner together, his chef had done all the cooking but this time, he wanted it to be more special. He wanted it to be more personal and woo her with some of his other skills.

Mr. Gold nodded, " Yes. For you, my dear. "

" What did you make? " Emma asked as they walked towards the table slowly.

" A lovely tomato bisque for the appetizer along with a salad of only the finest greens, " Mr. Gold replied. He turned to her, " How does it sound so far? "

" Wonderful, " Emma replied. She looked at the larger plates, " And the main course? "

" Lamb, " Mr. Gold replied as he lifted the lid on one of the plates. " And mixed vegetables. "

Emma sighed, " It looks delicious. "

Mr. Gold put the lid down and turned his attention completely on Emma. He reached up with his left hand, cradling her right cheek in his palm. He looked deep into her eyes, causing her to part her lips slightly and inhale sharply. He smiled sweetly, " So do you. "

Emma stared back at him, her eyes fixed on his as she whispered, " Kiss me. "

" Of course, " He murmured. " We've been putting it off for far too long. "

Emma closed her eyes as he leaned in, bringing his lips to hers. He kissed her slowly, taking the time to enjoy it. She tasted as sweet as he remembered, his mind again going back to their night together. His blood heated as his pulse quickened, his body tingling with excitement.

He slipped his hand back to cradle the back of her head as he parted her lips with his tongue, deepening the kiss. His mouth muffled her gasp as she met him, her left hand going to his chest. Her kiss told him that she had missed him and he hoped his told her the same. They drew apart slowly, both of them gasping for air.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Emma gave a weak smirk, " So what's for dessert? "

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, " I was hoping you would be. "

Emma's cheeks colored as she gave him a coy look. She slid her hand up from his chest until she reached his face, her fingers resting on his cheek. She kissed him lightly, pulling back just enough so she could speak. " Why don't we have dessert first? "

Mr. Gold enjoyed the feel of her breath on his lips. Her smell worked to undo him each second she was so close to him. He sighed, " I cannot argue. Dinner can always be warmed up. "

Emma let her hand fall from his face before she took his left hand in her right, " Lead the way. "

Mr. Gold smiled as he moved in front of her, tugging her gently along. He had quite a surprise for her upstairs, something he thought he would have to wait to show her. They moved back towards the front of the house and to the stairs, pausing to kiss her again as they stood in front of the picture window. They had shared a memorable kiss there and he hoped she remembered it as well as he did.

She did, deepening the kiss to mimic the ravishing one he had given her on that exact spot. He pushed her away gently, kissing the hand he held then she gave him a confused look. " We still have to make it upstairs, darling... Or we may be forced to do more than kiss here. "

Emma nodded silently, letting him lead her up the stairs. He led her to a door, another quizzical look coming to her face. She knew it wasn't the door to the bedroom but there was something there he wanted to show her. He reached for the doorknob, turning it and pushing the door open to reveal his surprise.

Emma gasped, staring at the room's contents for a long moment. There were two cribs made of the finest dark cherry along the back wall, an elegant changing table to the right of that and two ornate rocking chairs in the middle of the room. The rocking chairs matched the cribs perfectly, just like they matched the dressers that sat along the left wall. She continued to stare at it as she whispered, " Is this... "

" The nursery, " Mr. Gold nodded. " Do you like it? "

Emma stepped into the room and letting go of his hand before she moved towards the cribs. Fine crystal mobiles hung over each, the tiny carved animals that made them up glistening in the light of the room. Emma reached for one, caressing a swan shaped figurine with her index finger. " It's... It's beautiful. "

Mr. Gold walked into the room, slipping his left arm around her waist and pulling her close so her back rested on his chest. He moved his chin over her shoulder and kissed her neck, " Not as beautiful as you are. "

She pressed back against him, sighing as he nipped at her pale white flesh and brought her arms up to cover his arm. " I can't believe you did all this for them. "

" They're mine, " He whispered against her neck. " Yours and mine. I will make every effort to make sure they never suffer like we have. They will never want for anything and they will have everything we never had. "

" Gold, " Emma murmured.

" Shh, darling. I still have much more to show you, " He said as he slipped his arm from around her waist before taking her right hand in his again. She hesitated, taking one last look at the nursery before following him back out into the hallway. He silently led her to the bedroom door, letting go of her hand so he could push it open.

Emma took a step forward, looking into the pitch black room then looking at him. " I can't see anything. "

He smirked, snapping his fingers. Instantly, the flames of a hundred candles came to life, illuminating the room. The bed was made up with the finest black and gold satin he could conjure up, the softest of pillows piled up at the head. He looked at her, " And this is for us. "

She didn't have a chance to reply as he captured her lips in another kiss, his arm going around her waist to pull her to him as she placed her hands on his shoulders. It was like they were bound together in every place their bodies touched. He longed to feel her bare flesh pressed against his own, his desire for her burning through his veins. He urged her into the room, pushing the door closed with his left foot.

He pulled away from her lips, " This is our paradise, Emma. The space between these four walls is ours to do with as we please. Nothing matters in here except for us. "

He kissed her again, taking his arm from her waist and tugged the shawl from her shoulders. He flung it over a chair very close to the bed then brought his hand back to her, splaying his fingers across her lower back. He pressed his hips to hers, hoping she could feel how badly he needed her. He kissed her again but lightly before he murmured, " Oh Gods, I missed you. "

" Show me, " Emma replied. " Show me how much you missed me. "

" As you wish, " He gave her a seductive smirk. He took his arm from her waist and went to wave his hand but stopped. He chuckled, " No. Let us do this the old fashioned way. Ladies first. "

Emma moved her hands from his shoulders and down to the buttons of his waistcoat. He could feel her hands trembling as she slipped each one free. She then spread the garment open and moved her hands up to his tie, stopping when he grabbed her right wrist in his left hand. " I said ladies first. "

Emma shivered as he slipped his hand around her back, taking a moment to find the zipper that held her dress closed. He slipped it down, the top of the dress falling away from her shoulders. She reached up, pulling it off to reveal she had worn a strapless black bra. He admired it as she let the dress fall to the floor to pool around her feet.

His eyes strayed lower to her black lace panties and the ever so slight curve of her belly. His eyes went back to her face as she moved closer, " Your turn, " She whispered as she resumed untying his tie. She slipped the knot free and pulled the tie from around his neck, pitching it away.

Her hands then went to the buttons of his shirt, her fingers trembling more than slightly as she opened each one. He decided he would give her a hand, reaching for his belt and unbuckling it. He untucked his shirt as she reached the bottom buttons, making it easier for her reach them. She took his lips in a kiss as she slipped her hands under his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders.

He let his cane fall to the floor so the clothes could fall, his right hand going to her waist for support. He could stand without it but he would need her if he were to walk. She pulled away, her hands going to his pants. Her eyes never left his as she unbuttoned them, unzipping them with one hand as she stroked him through the cloth with the other.

He inhaled sharply at her touch. It was electrifying in spite of the barrier that prevented skin-on-skin contact. He reached for her, slipping his left hand between her thighs and caressed her through her panties. She shivered under his touch and he could hear her breath hitching in her throat as they fondled each other. She moved her hand upward, pushing his pants down his hips until they fell to the floor and left him in his black silk boxer shorts.

He pulled his hand away from her crotch, moving it upward to her bra. He slipped it around to her back, unhooking it quickly. It fell to the floor, revealing her chest to him completely. Her breasts were indeed bigger than he remembered, the skin of her nipples darker than before.

He ran his fingers over her left breast gently, knowing they were probably more sensitive. She gasped sharply, her right hand going to his wrist. " Careful, " She murmured.

" Don't worry, " He replied. " I will be. "

He stroked her again, his fingers brushing her already straining peak. Her fingers tightened around his wrist, her eyes closing and lips parting as she enjoyed his touch. He shook her loose, her eyes slowly opening in confusion. " Let's take this to the bed, " He whispered.

Emma said nothing, just nodding her head. He could tell by the look in her eyes she was ready to go there. He kissed her again, nudging her towards the bed. She took tiny steps backward, staying as close to him as she could.

Her hands went to his waist, holding him so he wouldn't fall as they moved. When they reached the bed, he slid his hands up her sides until they rested on her shoulders. He gently pushed her down to the bed, taking his right hand from her. He put it against the headboard of the bed as she let him go.

He watched as she used her right hand to push her hair out of the way so she wouldn't lay on it. It fanned out on the pillows as she lay back, shimmering like fine gold in the firelight. He reached down with his left hand, caressing her right cheek with the back of his fingers. He couldn't help but to stare at her. He didn't know if it was her condition or the time apart but he found her more exquisite than he had remembered.

She reached up, taking his hand by the wrist before kissing it. " Come on, " She murmured. " I need you, Gold. "

The words sent a fresh wave of heat pulsing through his veins. He needed her as well but was trying to control himself. He had waited two months to have her again and he was going to savor every moment. By the time the night ended, he wanted to be drenched in her.

His eyes stayed locked with hers as he took off his boxer shorts, watching as she responded by slipping her panties off and kicking her shoes off. His heart pounded in his chest as she lifted her legs to finish removing the underwear, pitching them away once they were off. He drank her in, letting his eyes move down her body slowly. His fingers tingled in anticipation of having her flesh under them again.

He eased himself down to the bed, placing his hands on either side of her head. He climbed on top of her, supporting himself with his arms and knees so he wasn't pressing down on her. He leaned down, kissing her deeply. She brought her hands up, tangling her fingers in his hair as she returned it fervently.

He pulled away from her mouth, dragging his lips down her throat. She gasped as he nipped at her skin with his teeth then at her collarbone. He continued lower, nuzzling her breasts. She gasped sharply when he drew her left nipple into his mouth, sucking on it gently as her fingers kneaded the bedsheets beneath her.

He switched to the other nipple, worrying the same way. He released it after a few moments, kissing his way down her trembling body. He paused at the slight swell of her lower belly, the telltale bump of her condition. He brought his right hand up and caressed it lovingly as he thought of the two tiny lives they had created with their passion.

She had given him so much more than anyone else and there was still more in store for them both to realize. He moved lower, leaning down between her legs and inhaling the heady aroma of her sex. The scent sent a surge of lust through him that could not be denied. He needed to control himself though, wanting her to be drowning in ecstasy before he took his share.

He eased himself down to the bed, Emma spreading her legs to make room for him to lay between them. He moved to her thighs, kissing and licking at them. She cried out when he nipped her rather hard. He had done the same thing the first night they had been together, wanting to mark her as his but in a place only she would know about.

He repeated the process until the skin was red, letting him know his goal was accomplished. He then licked a trail upward, bringing his right hand up to spread her open to him. He flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue, making her come up from the bed a little. He licked her again and again, her gasps and the trembling of her thighs against his shoulders telling him she was more sensitive there as well.

He moved down a bit, licking her folds before tugging at them with his lips. She writhed at his actions, her right hand coming up to tangle in his hair as she grasped at the bed with her left. She grunted and gasped as he continued, crying out when he entered her with his tongue. She was already so wet, she was almost dripping and he knew it wouldn't take much to send her over the edge.

He wanted to draw it out though, to make her a trembling mess before he let her come. He slipped two fingers into her, her thighs tightening from the penetration. He moved them very slowly, licking her jewel at the same speed. She was tighter than he remembered but she was wet enough that it wouldn't matter when the time came for him to do her properly.

Her fingers tightened in his hair as she nudged his face closer to her, the action telling him she wanted more. He was glad to oblige, fingering and licking her at an increasing pace. She gasped his name and words of encouragement as her thighs became taut against his shoulders, her knuckles turning white as she clenched the sheet in her fingers. She cried out, arching up off the bed as her core snapped tight around his fingers and her legs crossing behind his head.

He continued to finger her as she spasmed, her breath coming in hard passion filled gasps until she collapsed back onto the bed, her limbs limp as a rag doll's. He pulled his fingers from her, licking them clean before he eased her legs from his shoulders. He moved up the bed, pushing his left arm underneath her and urging her onto her side so her back was to his chest. He pulled her shaking body against his, kissing her neck as he slid his arm under her shoulders.

He gently turned her, kissing her when she faced him. She brought her right hand back, caressing his cheek as they languidly sucked at each others mouths. Her scent and the scent of her sex proved to be too much, the need to be buried within her seizing him with great force. He moved his right hand down her body, grabbing her right leg and pulling it up as he moved his hips so he could enter her.

He was pleasantly surprised when she reached down, taking him in her right hand and guiding him. He teased her lips and jewel for a moment before she pushed his tip down to her core, silently telling him how bad she wanted him there. He pressed forward, taking a deep breath as he slid into her. She gasped as he filled her, her core seeming to melt around him as they became one.

He held her thigh as he started to thrust, his movements slow and precise. He wanted to enjoy her for as long as his body would allow and draw out another climax from her as well. The way she felt around him threatened that plan but he was determined not to fail. Again, he tilted her head so he could kiss her, matching the motions of his hips with his tongue.

He pulled out of the kiss, puzzled when Emma pulled away from him. She turned to face him, her hands going to his shoulders. She gave him a mischievous grin as she pushed him down to the bed, climbing on top of him. He watched as she lined her hips up with his before taking him into her hand.

She pressed his tip against her, lowering herself down. She gasped as he filled her again, her hands going to his chest when he was completely inside. He put his hands on her hips as she started to ride him, her thumbs flicking his nipples as she moved. He slid his hands back, running them over her ass.

He could tell she was close to coming again and he was ready to do so himself. He eased his hands up her back, pulling her to him as he dug his heels into the bed. He thrust upward, feverishly seeking his release as she gasped and panted, her fingers digging into his shoulders. She snapped tight around him, crying his name as his release seized him...


End file.
